My Life as a Vocaloid
by MassLP
Summary: Hey there dear reader! I m Mass and I always wanted to write a story about me being a Vocaloid, you know? So I decided to put me in as the lost twin brother of Miku. I will give my best to upload a new chapter at least every month. This storys are NOT from my life as a teenager/young adult.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mass´s POV

Hey there. My name is Mass Hatsune. I have turquoise medium lengths hair and I have a sporty body. My eye color is the same as Miku´s and I´m in the same age as her. My height is 1.81cm and I will tell you my story of being a vocaloid, where I discover a lot about myself, my abilities and the other vocaloids wich is pretty long. **(Writer´s edit: Hey, I will make this an neverending Fanfic, so please help me with telling me what I can do better!)**

Only half an hour left till´ my concert begins... I´m only since 10pm h on this world and I know already so much about singing, dancing and a lot more. Master said that I have many abilities wich I don´t know jet, he doesn´t either.

After I had some tests to check if I was made for the stage or if I´m just a another failed one of the series 1. The only thing I remember on this database was that I heard songs of a familiar vocaloid but I already forgot the name.

Since I was daydreaming I heard a voice calling me.

``Mass, are you here?´´ I know this voice. It´s master´s voice.

``Ah! Here you are my boy! How are you feeling?´´

``I don´t know... nervous?´´

``Well, to calm you a bit down, the other vocaloids were nervous too at their first ``Welcome´´ concert. You have only five more minutes to get ready and I want you to give your best. I wish you the best of luck. By the way... the songs you have to sing are already in your head so you don´t have to read you in.´´

``Alright, thanks master.´´ I smiled at him nervously and went to the stage entry.

I heard an announcer say ``Now, let´s welcome the new vocaloid...MASS HATSUNE!´´

There we go. A five hour concert...


	2. Chapter One- The new one

Chapter One- The new one

Mass´s POV

After the five hours of singing and dancing the crowd was applauding to me and I felt great. I went off the stage with the words ``Thank you all for the applause. It means very much to me. Thank you for being my audience this night! So good night everybody!´´

After going off the stage master was already waiting for me.

``Great work Mass! It was your first concert and the people love you already! I´m so proud of you! But now, let´s get you to the others. I called your roommate Miku to stay awake for a longer time so she could introduce you quickly. I hope she didn´t fell asleep. Let´s get going!´´ He laughed proudly.

_`Miku... this name... it... sounds so familiar...´_

After an hour master told me to get out of the limousine because we arrived the vocaloid mansion. He told me to go and ring at the door and that he would talk to me later that day because he had an important meeting.

So I got out of the car and went to the house. I looked around first but I didn´t saw any light turned on, only in one big room there was a small reading lamp turned on.

_**RIIIIIING RIIIING**_

Miku´s POV

I heard the doorbell so I got up. `_Must be the new one... Master told me he was from the first series, like me so I was exited. How does he look like, what type of person is he? Aaaaah! I´m so exited!´_

After I opened the door I was very surprised.

Mass´s POV

I was exited to meet Miku. In this moment I really wanted to know how she looked like and what kind of person she is.

The door opened. Miku and I were standing right in front of each other. We stared at each other for five minutes. I decided to break the silence and held out my hand ``Hi, I´m Mass. You must be Miku. It´s nice to meet you.´´

I waited for an answer as she suddenly shook her head ``Uhhh! S-sorry... I was in thoughts... He..he...he... Err... where are my manners... As you know, I´m Miku Hatsune! Please come in!´´

I just know her seven minutes and I already know, that she´s a nice and polite person... I MUST know more of her!

Miku´s POV 5 minutes earlier

So we just stood there staring at each other for five minutes. I looked closely at his body. His hair color and eye color are the same as mine, so he must be a Hatsune possibly.

After letting him in I didn´t know what to ask him first, but instead of throwing my many questions at him, I asked him if he wanted to eat or drink something.

Mass´s POV

After we got in, she asked me, if I wanted to eat or drink something. ``No, no thanks. That´s very nice of you but to be honest... I´m very tired.´´

Miku´s POV

He seems like a very nice guy. I wanted ask him so much... but I could hold myself back.

``Well, uh.. did master told you, that we have to sleep in one bed for the first night?´´ I blushed after asking him that.

``Okay? No he didn´t. Well I don´t have anything against it to be honest.´´

``Okay then. Just two more questions: First, did he told you at least about the meeting we two have with him tomorrow? And second: How was the concert?´´ I sat down on the couch and gave him a signal to follow me.

``Well to answer your first question: Nope, sadly I didn´t. Maybe he forgot to tell me, he had to go on a meeting after letting me out here. And to answer your second question: The concert was very hard and I was very exited and nervous first, but after the first two songs, the audience cheered at me and I got more confident every second I sang more. It was great! I don´t want to sound selfish or arrogant but... they loved me! Already at the first concert they had to hold the crowd away from storming on the stage.´´

``Wow... It seems to be that you´re very talented.´´

``Anything else on your mind ors.. can we go to sleep?´´

``Well, yes a LOT, but I guess this can wait for tomorrow.´´ I yawned pretty hard because got very tired after the conversation. I felt like falling asleep right now and right here.

Mass´s POV

After finishing our little conversation, she told me to follow her. It seems that she got very tired suddenly but she could manage it to walk still straight until we reached the stairs. We went upstairs but at the last four steps she fell asleep and I had to catch her before she could hurt herself. Luckily I managed it to sprint up the stairs and I caught her with my last bit of endurance. To my luck I´m well trained and she her weight is almost nothing for me. I took her softly on my back and carried her upstairs but I got unlucky. I fell asleep after 20 seconds. My falling was very noisy.

_`I hope Miku is still on my back.´ _

It seemed to be, that some of the vocaloids woke up because of the noise. I woke up and saw a guy with dark blue hair and also dark blue eyes waving his hand in front of my face and asking if I´m okay.

I answered with a tired voice ``Yes, yes I´m fine. Thanks.´´

``Hey, uh.. should I take Miku for you? Oh, and by the way... I´m Kaito you must be Mass.´´

I nodded. ``Yes, I´m Mass and no, you don´t have to carry Miku for me. She´s so light like a feather.´´

Kaito looked at me with a confused face ``Well, okay? I think she weights a bit but like a feather? Well I guess I have to work out again...´´

``Hey, I don´t want to be unfriendly or impatient... but where´s Miku´s room? I have to stay the night with her together in one bed.´´

Kaito pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. I went to her room and put her into the bed. After doing that, I took out my shoes and other clothes exept for my underpants and my t- shirt. I went to Miku´s bathroom and took a short shower, dried myself off and went into bed.

Ten minutes later...

``Mass?´´

I heard Miku talking to me.

``Mass!´´

``Mhhhhh?´´

``Good you´re awake... I-I just wanted to say thank you for carrying me into the bed. That was so sweet of you.´´

``Well, I couldn´t let a beautiful girl like you first fall down the stairs and then leave her on the ground. I just did, was I think, was right.

But still thank you... for saying that this was cute of me.`` I blushed a little.

``Well anyways, good night. Tomorrow´s going to be a long day for you.´´

``Well then... Good night.´´

At the next morning I didn´t realize that Miku wasn´t in the bed anymore and taking a shower now, so I grabbed my clothes and a towel and made my way to her bathroom. I opened the door and went inside. I still din´t realize anything at all, so I wasn´t seeing Miku in the shower. I took my clothes off and opened the shower cabin. After I opened it I got some water in my face wich made my awake and I got a shock! Miku was standing bare naked in the shower and looking at me. Since I fell on the back of my head she turned off the water and got out.

``Mass! Oh, I´m sorry! Are you okay?´´

I got a little knock out but I was awake again after I heard her voice.

``Yes... ugh.. I´m.. fine...´´

The first thing I asked myself was: WHY THE HELL DIDN´T YOU SLAP ME RIGHT IN THE FACE?

Then I opened my eyes and I got a another shock she bent down to me but this wasn´t the strange part wich shocked me, she was still bare naked! And she looked at me. I looked at her face with wide opened eyes and an open mouth and closed teeth and hid my best piece with one of my hands and crawled a meter away from her.

``Why are you crawling... Oh... I see... Well awkward situation, huh?

I nodded.

She looked between my legs, than at my face `` Well since you saw me bare naked, I think it´s just fair if I see yours.

I didn´t understood the world anymore but I didn´t wanted to make her mad so I removed my hand and I noticed, that my face was bright red at the moment.

Miku´s POV

``Okay, now... I´ve seen you naked and you´ve sawn me naked. Problem solved. Come on we only have like half an hour left until we have our meeting so... Let´s take the shower together...´´

I noticed that my face got as red as his and we went into the shower cabinet and took a shower. In the shower I asked him ``Did you sleep well?´´

``... … ...´´

``You seem to be really shy... huh?´´ He nodded in emberacement.

He wasn´t looking at me, he looked at the side and before I could say anything more he took the word ``Im so damn sorry... I-I should´ve knocked at the door... Sorry...´´

``Hey, it´s okay... And I accept your apologize. Let´s jsut forget that, but I´ve got to say: you have a really good looking body!´´

I winked at him.

``Thanks... You.. You have a very... good looking body as well...´´

He blushed very hard.

While getting dry and dressed I remembered something: I never slept that good in my whole life! I never felt so... safe and comfortable before in my sleep... Or is it just my imagination?

Mass´s POV

After we finished showering I hurried up with drying myself and getting my clothes on and got out of the bathroom. Miku told me later that the meeting´s at 10am.

I looked at my watch. 10:20am! SHIT!

``Miku... we need to hurry...´´

``What time is it now?´´ She was drying her hair,bur at least she was dressed already.

``10:20am...´´

``Oh... SHIIIIIIIT!´´

She grope my arm and we ran as fast as we could to master´s room, well actually I took her on my back and she told me where to go.

Master´s POV

The door opened and Miku and Mass stepped inside. Before they could even try to apologize I silenced them with a handsing.

Both looked sorry.

``Well you´re too late, but that isn´t necessary right now. I need to tell you now what the ``big news´´ are. Well how could I start...

Ah! I got it, first the easy -to – say- things! You both will be singing together in five months on a concert. As a duet. Because...

Well... It´s not that easy to say... But... You two... Damn... Well let me explain the whole thing: Miku I told you once that you have a twin, right?

``Right, but...´´ Before she could talk even more I silenced her again with a handsign.

``I told you, that your twin brother got stolen, as he was still on the database. Well your brother´s database returned two days ago, wich means he´s now alive. You were the first success, WITH your brother but awakening the first series to life takes one whole day, can you both follow me tho this point?´´

Both nodded.

``Good. And your brother had yesterday his ``Welcome´´ concert.´´

Both looked at me with questioning faces.

``So, what I´m trying to say is: Mass is your twin, Miku!´´

Miku looked shocked and confused at the same time, Mass seemed to be about to pass out and he fell from the chair.

Miku caught herself again and she said something very interesting ``... So that´s why I felt so safe last night and slept so well... Len and Rin told me, that they both slept better as they hab one room together again, so...´´

``Yes it´s true sleep better, when tey´re in one room and one bed. And Mass...´´ He caught himself too and listened to me carefully.

``Mass, I ask you now: Do you want to say with Miku in one room together and sleep in the same bed? And the same question is for you, Miku.´´

Both replied like out of one mouth: ``Of course!´´

I smiled, they smiled.

``Well theyn. You get a bigger room now with three side rooms:

a bog bathroom, Miku for you a room for you PC and Mass... for you, since I know that you like video games without that you even know, you get a gaming room with the best gaming PC in the world and the perfect equip. That´s it for now, if I got anything else, then I´ll call you to me.´´

You could see the happiness in their faces so I am happy too. If my vocaloids feel good, then I will do the same.

Mass´s POV

After the big news we first hugged each other and I heard Miku whispering ``Finally... My twin brother is back...´´

Then she whispered in my ear ``Hey.. Uh... This may sound strange buuuut... Do you want to take the showers with me now everyday when we´re in privacy?´´

I whispered back ``I don´t mind... actually... since we´re now close to each other again like on the database, it´s okay now...´´

``Hey you both! There´s something I have to tell you about.

If you both... fall in love like Len and Rin, don´t refuse your love. Everyone would accept you like this. As a couple. Rin and Len are accepted as a couple even through there twins. So I think the others will understand it too. But for now you can go.´´

After we´re finished, we went to the others to introduce me. I got nervous again. Everybody was already sitting in a big circle just waiting for us to join. We sat down at the couch and everybody was looking at me.

``Since everybody´s now here I would say now, I introduce me first.

I´m Mikuo Hatsune your little younger brother. I´m also from the first series, that's the story with the tatoo 1 on my arm, like Miku. And now I give the word tooooo... KAITO!´´

``Well, we´ve met yesterday at the stairs after you crashed, remember? Anyways I´m Kaito and the first male vocaloid.I´m also from the CRV1 series. I give the word to... hmmm... Rin and Len!´´

``Well, I´m Rin Kagamine and this is my brother and... boyfriend Len. We´re from the series ´re both 14 years old. Rin: And my favourite food is the fruit orange! Len: And mine the banana. Hmmm.. we give the word too Gumi!

``Hm? Oh, it´s my turn now. I´m Gumi Megpoid. There´s not much to say about me so I give the word to Luka.

``I´m Luka Megurine, 20 years old and I am from the third series.

I´ll give the word to Meiko.

``Well I´m Meiko and I´m from the CVR1 Series, like Kaito. I´ll give the word to Lily.

``Hey, I´m Lily. I don´t have anything else to say. No number but I´m from the VA-L01 Series. I give the word to Neru and Nero.´´

``Well I´m Neru Akita, I´m 17 years old and my brother´s 13 years old. Hey! Well, I´m Nero happy to meet you. We give the word to...

Akaito!´´

``Me? Well okay then! I´m Akaito. I don´t really know my age or stuff like that because I had an accident after my first concert and I forgot everything. Even master didn´t know... Anyways, I´ll give the word to Haku.´´

``Well, I´m Haku Yowane, I´m from the DTM series and I need a drink... oh, and I give the word to Mayu!´´

``Tee-hee! I´m Mayu but there´s nothing much to say about me, right Mimi? Oh, before I forget it, I´ll reach the word to Miku!´´

``... … Well, what can I say to you, what you don´t already know? Well I´m from the first series and like you know and I got the same tatoo number as you and Mikuo. My favourite food is the leak. Hmm, something else? Nope except that I´m your twin sister. Everyone else: Huh? Akaito: Hmm... So you´re the lost Vocaloid... interesting... I would say you introduce yourself now, Mass.´´

Akaito was a strange man but for the fact, that he almost forgot everything about himself, he´s more calm and patient that I thought.

``Well, I´m Mass Hatsune. I´m 16 years old, 1,81 cm high and I don´t know much about me or my abilities yet. But I know, that I look a lot like Kaito but just the hair and the eye colors are different also I have more muscles on my body. Also I like wearing a white or black t-shirt and a training jacket, also dark blue jeans and no scarf. About my personality... I discovered that I´m very kind hearted and a bit shy. Also I regret things more easy when I think I did something wrong. Also I think I like apologizing a lost when I think I did something wrong. About the music I like, I don´t know yet, I´ve got to listen to some and the we´ll see. And my favourite food is the peanut. That´s all I know, what I could tell you, except that I´m Miku´s twin and that I´m 23 cm taller than her. Now that´s all.

``Well, since we know at least a bit about you, we can finally eat something. I´m starving!´´

``I wanna try cooking! For you all! Just tell me, what your favourite food is. I´ll try my best then.´´

Mikuo looked shocked at me ``Woha, calm down, brother! You can´t cook for 16 people! That´s insane!´´

``Just give me a chance!´´

``Alright as long as you don´t cook like Miku...´´

Miku looked angry at him ``What´s that supposted to mean?´´

``Nothing!´´ he grinned and I went into the kitchen with a little note for me, who likes which food type. Well, let´s get it going!

2 ½ hours later...

I finished the cooking. I seem to be talented at cooking! Great! Now let´s get the others.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter Two- Thank you

Chapter Two- Thank you

Mass´s POV

After I finished cooking, I went into the living room to call the others.

``Alright, dinner´s ready!´´

Everybody was looking surprised at me that I´ve managed it to get everyone´s favourite meal ready. After finished staring at me, I went to the dining room, the others followed me. As we enter the dining room and I stepped beside, everyone opened their eyes up wide and stared at their meal.

``Well, you wanna eat now or do you need more time staring at your dinner?´´ So I sat down first and the first one´s who followed were Len and Rin. Both looked excited at their cream pies, Len at his banana cream pie and Rin at her orange cream pie. They wanted to start eating really bad, I could tell because I saw the look in their eyes.

The next one sitting down was Kaito. He looked at his mint ice cream tower with sparkling eyes and began to whisper something to it.

After Kaito sat down, Luka, Meiko, Mikuo and Miku sat down. The fish I had prepared for Luka was a bit difficult to make because it had it´s guts still inside it before I cooked it. She looked surprised at it but also happy. I made a Leek soup for Miku and Mikuo, they seemed to be pleased with it very well. The next who sat down was Haku. She smelled closely at her rump steak, which I made medium-rare and with some sake in the pan, also with a lambruso wine sauce to it. Following Haku, there was Akaito. Since I didn´t know what he likes, I made him a Peking duck with some rice. Lily sat down at the same time as Neru and Nero. Since I couldn´t figure out Lily´s favourite food I made an italian chef salad for her, she seems to like it. For Neru I made some pocky mango for her with a creamy mango sauce. The same for Nero. I made myself a nice lumberjack steak with a tasty peanut sauce, god I love peanuts!

After everyone was sitting on the table and still staring like hypnotised on their food, I decided to break the silence ``So, I hope your finished now with examining your food.´´ I grinned a bit, as they shook a bit in embarrassment.

``So then... Enjoy, everybody!´´

Everyone else: ``Enjoy!´´

After the first bites of the others I saw their faces shining like stars in the night. I was very happy that they liked, what I prepared for them. This was a great experience for me.

After eating dinner, everybody was very impressed of my cooking skills. As I wanted to leave the dining room, everybody was shouting at me ``STOP RIGHT THERE!´´

I stopped and Meiko took the word ``Where are you going? We want to give you a short feedback! Since you cooked so well for us, we decided to ask you if you would cook everyday from now on because it tasted very very good! So...´´

``I don´t know... It will take everyday two and half an hour to prepare the food. Also it will just be dinner.´´

Everybody was looking at me with a face where you couldn´t resist to say yes ``Pleeeaaase?´´

``I... I... Okay... I will try my very best. But I won´t cook that same things everyday. At least I want to try out new combinations.´´

Kaito took the word ``That would be fine to me and I guess for the others too, if it still tastes that good!´´ Everyone else nodded in agreement.

``Then everything´s clear. I will cook for you all, every day. I hope I wont get stressed. If anybody wants to help me for a bit, I´m okay with it!´´

``I could help you a bit out and learn from you, if you want!´´ Meiko said.

``I always wanted to cook, but never did it in fact.´´ Akaito replied.

``Thank you all. You´re the best!´´ A single tear ran down my right cheek. I wiped it off and went out of the room.

Since everyone seemed to be full, some vocaloids decided to go to bed. I decided to take a night walk for one or two hours so I had to prepare myself. I needed a small bag, a flashlight, some water, a bag of peanuts roasted in their shell and just in case the dagger master gave me as a little gift.

After getting the stuff I needed, I made my way to the door. Some vocaloids noticed and Meiko asked me first ``Where are you going at this late time? It´s almost 9pm.´´

``I´m taking a night walk. If you see Miku, please tell her that I´ll be back in one or two hours. Otherwise she´ll be worried too much.´´

Meiko pulled one eyebrow down and said ``Are you shure about this? I mean you´re twins so you should tell her. Also I could accompany you, if you want to.´´

`You don´t need to. But thanks, by the way... could I borrow your house key?´´

``Sure, but don´t loose it! Otherwise you´ll have to do what I say for one week!´´

``... Okay. See ya later.´´

I opened the door and made my way to the forest. I saw the beautiful sunset and went deeper into the forest. After half an hour it was already dark, so I turned the flashlight on.

Ten minutes later...

Miku´s POV

``Where´s Mass? I can´t find him! Kaito have you seen him?´´

Kaito shook his head. ``Maybe you could ask Meiko, she saw him last I think.´´

``Thanks!´´

``Meiko, do you know where Mass went?´´

``Yes, he decided to take a night walk in the forest. He´ll be back in an hour or two. Don´t worry.´´

``Eh? Why didn´t he told me? I´ll go find him. I wont let him go alone! Cya later!´´

I opened the door and ran into the forest.

Meiko shook her head ``Silly Miku...´´ and smiled.

Mass´s POV

_`Ah! There´s a nice small glade! I guess I go there and watch the stars... and eat my peanuts...´_

As I sat down on the grass I started packing out my peanuts and water. I looked at the stars... _`The sky is so clear... so... beautiful...´_

Miku´s POV 2 minutes earlier

I´ve been walking for 45 minutes and I was still looking for him

_`It´s so cold out here... I should´ve got a jacket with me... Eh? Do I hear someone eating?´_

Mass´s POV

_`It´s so nice out here... I feel... relaxed and calm. Hmmm... I see the zodiac Sagittarius! ...I hear somebody walking...´ _

I took my dagger out. I waited for the person to come closer. It was so dark so I couldn´t see the person. I waited... just a little more... and I attacked. I threw the person at the ground, seems to be that I surprised him/her very well. I pulled out the dagger and pressed him or her on the ground ``Who are you and why did you try to sneak on me?´´

No response. I started to press the blade soft at the throat of the person. I asked again ``Who are you? Why did you try to sneak up on me?´´

I waited.

``M-M-Mass... c-c-could you remove the blade from my t-throat?´´

This voice sounded so familiar and as I knew it, I stood up and let the dagger fall to the ground.

``MIKU! I´m SO sorry for not recognizing you... please forgive me! It wasn´t on purpose, I did it on reflex!´´

``It´s... fine... you... just scared me... a lot...´´

I instantly hugged her and tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn´t help me but if I had hurt her, I couldn´t get over it. So I started crying softly.

``Shhhh... It´s okay... Hey, I was just worried and searched for you. You don´t have to cry.´´ She giggled a little.

``I.. I just couldn´t forgive myself if I had hurt you... ...´´

``So.. Why did you went alone here?´´

I tried to calm down and took a deep breath ``I wanted to watch the stars, so I went into the forest. Are you alright? You are trembling. Wait, take this.´´

I gave her my jacket so she couldn´t catch a cold.

``Thanks you. But seriously, why didn´t you tell me?´´

``You weren´t around and I was too lazy to search you. So I went alone. I had no idea that you would follow me.´´

``Well, let´s forget this now and let´s watch the stars together, shall we?´´ she smiled at me happily and I dragged my dagger out of the ground and putted it back in the sheath. We were watching the stars for a longer time and suddenly Miku was feeling sleepy and fell asleep in my lap. I smiled and as I noticed her sleeping I took her on my back and packed everything inside my bag and carryed her home.

Back at home, an hour later...

Meiko´s POV

_`ZZZzzzzZZzzz´ _

*Klick*

_`Zzzzz.. Hmmm?´_

I woke up after I fell asleep on the couch and I saw Mass sneaking upstairs with Miku on his back. I looked at my watch... ``3am. It´s 3am. You were supposed to be back at 1am!´´

``Oh... Hi Meiko, I thought you were already in your bed?´´ _Mass´s thoughts `Crap... now I get punished... eventually...´_

``Nope, I waited for you because I want my key back.´´

``Okay? No punishment? Just the key?´´

``Yep, no punishment.´´

``Well, I´m not going to argue with you about that. Here, catch it!´´

He threw the key to me. Luckily I caught it. _`He´s a good boy. Well now... time to sleep.´ _

Mass´s POV

After I talked to Meiko, I went upstairs with the sleeping Miku on my back. As I opened the door to our room, I tried to open it as silent as I could. Inside, I laid Miku at the bed and took out her shoes, after that I took out mine.

``Sleep well sis. Good night~´´ I yawned and laid me in the bed aswell.

*Whispering* ``Good nicht for you too, it was a nice walk~´´

That´s all she said and fell asleep. It didn´t took me long to fall asleep too with Miku´s head laying on my shoulder.

Le next day...

Normal POV

It was Sunday now, which means every vocaloid has nothing to do this day. All of them are sleeping mostly until 2 or 3pm until they get up. Well, everyone except for ONE vocaloid. Now it´s 10am and Mass woke up.

Mass´s POV

_`Uhhhhhh... 10am... What a horrible dream... I should try to sleep again...´ _

So it happened. Luckily I could sleep again, sadly only until 12am...

_`Again this dream... what´s up with me? Anyways, I´ll get up now. I can´t sleep anymore, but I really want to learn the art of fighting with a sword... hmm... Maybe I´ll find a slim wooden board which looks like a sword and practice a bit with a self-made training dummy. But I promised Miku only to take showers with her, when we´re home... … … I think she has to forgive me this one time... Sorry Miku.´_

So I got up, of course as silent as I could. I softly laid Miku at the pillow. She didn´t notice anything, perfect! So I went into the bathroom and took a shower. For my training I searched one of my training suites and got some sandals. After getting outside silently

I searched for a slim board. It took me ten minutes to find one but at least I found one which was usable as a wooden sword. I began training.

I didn´t noriced, that I was training right in front of the window of Len and Rin and unfortunately I woke Len up, who woke Rin up. I noticed them coming out but ignored them and kept practicing. They both saw me fighting and they got scared of me somehow, so they hid and started watching me. I noticed them whispering to each other but ignored it. I taught myself the sword fighting, it felt great as the blade and me where in harmony to each other.

Len´s and Rin´s POV

Len: ``Wow, He´s good!´´

Rin: ``Hmh.´´

Len: ``It´s interesting to watch but I don´t want to learn how to fight with a sword... If he would fight with his fist now so I could see how good he is at the fist combat...

Rin: ``I think it´s your lucky day! Look!´´

Len: ``He puts his sword away and starts beating up the dummy! Wow! But Rin... My lucky day was the day we became a couple, you know?´´ He blushed.

Rin: ``Tee Hee.´´ She smiled happily at him and gave him a kiss.

Mass´s POV two minutes earlier

_`So he wants to see me fighting with my bare hands? Well I can do that. Let´s impress him for once.´_

I put the sword at a tree and readied up my fists. First I hit the dummy four quick times in the stomach, then I kicked him down because a normal human would be holding his stomach now, and then I broke the dummy´s neck. ``Six seconds. Wanna try it too, Len?´´

They both got shocked.

Len and Rin: ``How did you notice us?!´´

``Hehe.. The answer is simple: You talked too loud. I heard you walking the stairs down but ignored you. So now, Len. Do you want to try it or not? It´s called ``personal protection´´.´´

Len: ``... Okay, I´ll give it a try.´´

He came over to me and I putted the dummy back on.

Len started to kick the dummy first, then he fell over. I gave him a hand to get on his feet again.

``Len, you need to focus on stunning your enemy first, then you can kick him down and break his neck or flee. It´s up to you with the killing or fleeing. But I want you to break the dummy´s neck this time.´´

He just nodded.

``Try it like I did. The time you need is not necessary.´´

He got ready. He hit the dummy in his stomach five times, kicked him and both fell over but Len quickly got up and broke the neck of the dummy. I clapped. Len smiled at me.

``Good work! You defeated your enemy in... fifteen seconds. That´s not so bad at all. You can train yourself some new tricks but! Try to remember this: First, Stun your enemy, Second, Knock him or her down, Third and last, break you enemy´s neck or run away. That´s all. Rin, what time is it?´´

Rin: ``Half an hour until 2pm. Why?´´

``Just wanted to know. I am preparing something special. DON´T even try spying on me or you won´t get anything of the surprise, understood?´´ I sounded like a very strictly cop.

Both nodded at me.

In my mind I had the school. It would be starting in one week on monday... I wanted to go into school and I know, that only some of the other vocaloids are going to school too. I have to go until I´m eighteen. So it´s going to be a long way. But to my luck, this school year is almost over.

_`Well, I´ll get into the kitchen and prepare everything. Hopefully I won´t ruin the giant cake... I only have one try to make it right. After I´m done I´ll get a book about sword fighting and sit on the couch until everybody´s awake.´_

One hour later, Miku´s POV

_`Mmmmh... *yawn* Where.. Where´s Mass?´_

``Mass?´´

I think he already got up... and took a shower... *sigh* Guess I have to deal with it...

After taking a shower, getting dressed and drying my hair I went downstairs into the living room. Mass was talking to the others, it seems to be, that I´m the one they´re witing for! Better hurry up!

``Morning everybody, am I late?´´

Mass answered me with a smile ``Not really. We started just ten seconds ago. I prepared something, let´s call it a thank you´´ He closed his eyes and smiled for a short time. I saw excitement in everybody´s eyes. I was wondering what it could be. Rin and Len already started to tickle him like crazy to get it out of him, what the thank you is. He was laughing and begging to stop but that made it worse. I started laughing as all the other girls came to him and helped Rin and Len, so I decided to help them out! It was funny to tickle him until he said ``OKAY, OKAY! You win *Hahahahahaaa*´´

He needed some time to catch his breath again. The other guys were grinning and laughing too. We girls and Len had our fun!

``Well okay! Follow me then!´´ He went into the dining room, which was locked but he had the keys all the time. He opened the door ``Are you ready?´´

Everyone: ``YES!´´

``Okay then, everybody: The thank you!´´

I couldn´t believe what I just saw. This was the biggest cake I´ve ever seen! It was like two meters high! Can you believe this?! Two meters! And he placed figures of everyone standing in a line holding hands and in the middle standing him smiling. That was the most amazing AND most cute cake I´ve ever seen!

Mass´s POV

I saw everybody looking at the giant cake. They looked stirred and no one could catch words for this! I made this cake 2 meters high with everyone high detailed as a figure standing in a line holding hands and in the middle of the line, well there I put my figure which is looking very happy. Some of the girls couldn´t hold back their tears because I also made this cake with my heart blood in one hour. Luckily I managed it to get it finished in time. After a short amount of time Kaito managed it to catch some words ``That´s... the most adorable and cute thing I´ve ever seen!´´ He wiped of some tears of his face. Even Akaito seemed to be touched by this. He was smiling.

Everybody: ``Thank you, Mass!´´

``There´s no need to. By the way, read the little sign underneath the cake.´´

I wrote in icing: _``Thank you all to be that awesome to me, thank you for being my family! You´re all great and great persons!´´_

Neru started to cry in joy. No one of them expected me to do something like this. Since everybody´s still trying to catch their breath I took the chance ``Now everybody, I really didn´t know how I should say thank you for being so nice to me. I couldn´t say it in words, so I decided to say it in form of a cake. You´re really awesome! Oh! And I almost forgot to ask you, if you want to make a photo with all of us posing like our figures in front of the cake?´´

Everybody nodded in agreement. So we started to pose like our figures on the cake.

**CLICK**

The lightning was very flashing.

After making the photo, I took the word again ``Well, do you want to eat the cake now or do you still wait for something to happen?´´ I really wanted to know their opinion about the cake, how it tasted to them, I already know their reaction to it.

Everybody nodded in agreement again. So I went into the kitchen to get a pie lifter. After getting it, I cut the cake with my dagger which I cleaned already after Miku and mine forest night. After cutting the cake with a lot of care I made my way to the top of the table.

``Soooo... How´s the cake?´´

Everybody putted their thumbs up and smiled at me. After this I sat down and ate some cake. Even master seemed to like my cake and he´s not easy to please what this belongs. After eating the cake everybody stood up and started clapping for me and saying that it was really great, awesome and cute of me to make this cake. And Master said that he was very proud of me. This was one of the best days in my life.

After the eating and reviews, I went out on the balcony to look at the stars. I fell in trance so I didn´t noticed the others having a party, which they put up really fast. I was still staring at the stars with bending a bit down to the ceiling and putting one elbow on it. But suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kaito.

``Oh, Kaito! I didn´t noticed you, sorry. I was in a trance.´´

``Aaaah, so that´s why you didn´t repield to my questions!´´

``Questions? What questions?´´

``Well we st up a small party for you as a little `thank you back´. don´t you want to came inside? Everyone´s just waiting for you!´´

``Huh? Of course I will! Let´s go inside!´´

Kaito smiled at me and we went inside. The first thing I got was a big family hug, you know, the ones, where everybody hugs you at the same time. It was the perfect evening.

``Well thanks again to you all! But now, no more words! Let´s celebrate!´´

Everyone: ``YAY!´´

So we danced, drank alcohol, held Len and Rin away from the alcohol but I managed it to persuade everyone else to give them at least one glass of beer. Both of them thanked me. Then Akaito challenged me in front of anybody else for a arm wrestling duel.

I know that he´s strong but I still accepted. I gave my best and... I won!

``Well played, Mass!´´ He shook my hand and got himself a beer.

I for my point went outside again with a bottle of beer.

I stared at the stars again. I fell in a trance again and I felt after a large amount of time a hand again on my shoulder. I looked at the person. This time It was Miku ``Why don´t you come back in? Haku wants to challenge you for a drinking challenge.´´ Miku seemed to have some drinks already but I still agreed and went back inside.

I saw Haku readying some drinks on a table. The others had a few drinks already. I could see it in their eyes. I saw Luka making out with Meiko. I laughed a bit.

I arrived at the table where I saw Haku already singing. She must´ve had a dozen drinks... But anyways I had to finish a challenge.

``Hey, Haku. Are you ready?´´

``Ready!´´

So Gumi made the countdown: ``Three... Tw.. hick! Two... One!

I drank as fast as I could, in my mind the stars, the beautiful stars.

I opened my eyes. I saw Miku´s beautiful eyes... ``Are... Are you okay, brother?´´

I could barely talk but I managed it somehow ``Yes, but my head hurts a lot, what happened?´´

``Well you lost. Aaaand you fell from the chair after three drinks. She gave you the hardest whiskey we had, a bit unfair but she won anyways.´´

``Miku?´´ I asked and stood up.

``Yes? What is it?´´

``Are you drunk? *yawn* I´m so tired...´´

``Well, I´m a bit drunk I guess but first let´s get into our bedroom.´´

I nodded and smiled at her. I could still walk straight but I felt the alcohol having it´s effect. I took Miku in my arms, she squeaked because I scared her. I grinned. _`Just the stairs and we´re done for today...´ _I said to myself. I didn´t thought so but I managed it to carry her upstairs And into the bed safe.

``Thanks, my sweet brother´´ She smiled at me. I took my pants, jacket and shoes off and laid down in the bed.

``Miku?´´

``Yes?´´

``It was a really great evening, don´t you think?´´

``Of course it was.´´ she smiled at me and like always she putted her head on my cest and we fell asleep.

**Hey there, dear reader. I just wanted to tell you, that the romances are slowly coming with the time. I try my best to upload a chapter everyday and also the days aren´t the same yet as we have in the current week but I will try to make a time skip after the sunday in chapter three. Thanks for understanding. I hope you like it so far.**


	4. Chapter Three- Of Love, Family and FS

Chapter Three- Of Love, Family and Friendship

Normal POV

It was quite a silent morning. The birds were chirping outside and Everybody was still asleep, some on the couch and some in their beds. The sun was already shining into the living room, but the one´s laying in the living room didn´t bother at all. The postman was bringing the sunday´s post as usually and also a package with him. Since he knows that the vocaloids are sleeping always long, they agreed to give him the keys for the house to lay down the packages at the floor. The vocaloids could trust him, he wasn´t a corrupted man, just a postman with one thing in his head: do your job!

Everyone was still asleep except for Luka. She stood up because she needed to go to the bathroom.

Luka´s POV

I woke up with the sun. I felt it lightly on my cheeks. `_Wait the sun doesn´t feels like pressure, right?´ _I opened my eyes, I saw Kaito laying next to me on the carpet, holding me in his arms. I lightly blushed.

_`Damn that was a night yesterday... I can´t remember anything... Maybe some of the others know or made photos. Like I know myself I did something incredibly stupid, like always when I´m drunk.´ _

I tried my best to get to the bathroom as quick as I could. But I got there in time. After showering and using the toilet I decided to make myself a coffee and sit outside on the veranda. As I went outside I noticed a large packet laying in the floor. I checked to who it was meant for.

_`To: Miku and Mass Hatsune, From: Furniture co.´_

I talked to myself ``Must be their new bed... Well! None of my business.´´

After reading the delivery not I made my way outside and looked over the forest. It was a beautiful view. Everytime I see things like this I get sentimental, why? Because I love the nature! After finishing my coffee, I went into the kitchen to make myself a tuna sandwich and went outside again with a book and my sandwich.

Half an hour later, Mikuo´s POV

The sun was shining on my face and forced me to wake up. I felt like shit. _`Ouch... Shouldn´t´ve drank that much... Now I have to deal with the damn pain all day! Jesus... I can barely move´_

I tried my best to stand up but my body didn´t want to let me. After recovering, I felt something moving on top of me, now I understood why I couldn´t stand up! Lily was laying straight on my back and the bad thing is, if I wake her up, she´s going to be pissed. My only opinion was to try turning around so I had a chance to lift her up and lay her on the couch softly and get into my bed. That sounded easy! So I turned around, tried my best to lift her up and held her in my arms. My biggest shock was as she opened her eyes and looking straight in my face with a very tired face. In my shock I fell on the ground with her still in my arms, my plan has failed. I tried my best to explain ``Oh.. you´re awake... Okay, okay, very bad moment! Please don´t kill me! I´m too young to die!´´

``What are you talking about? I wan´t kill you! First tell me why you were holding me in your arms like you would try to kidnap me.´´

I was stumbling some random stuff but after a minute or two I finally caught some words again ``Well, you know, you were sleeping on top of me on the couch and I wanted to lift you up and get lay you back on the couch, so I could get in my room and sleep again. But before you answer, could you please get down of me?´´

She stood up and held me a hand to get up. I grabbed her hand ``Thank you for...´´ Before I could finish my sentence she silenced me with a hand sign.

``The next time you try to lay me back on the couch, don´t grab me directly at my ass. That´s why I woke up.´´

``What? Oh... s-sorry wasn´t on purpose, I swear!´´

``I hope it for you. Now carry me into my room.´´

``Eh... WHAT? Am I...´´ I didn´t finished my sentence because I didn´t wanted to make her mad.

``You are my what?´´ She was looked angry at me and I got a bit in panic. Something nice, now! ``Well... nothing actually. Comon, get ready. BUT! Don´t be mad at me when I accidentally touch your butt, okay?´´

She seemed to be happy ``Yay! Okay, but that wasn´t the OK to touch me, okay? If you´re doing it although, I will kill you.´´

My eyes were opened wide but I relaxed as she giggled at me. So I took her first at her knees and then at her back and started carrying her to her room. She weighted more than I expected, but she seemed to enjoy watching me suffering. She started to giggle as I started walking upstairs and became a bright red face. I tried to avoid the eye contact with her. It took me five whole minutes to get to her room. I opened the door and felt that I was too exhausted to walk in my room. I laid her down and noticed that she was already sleeping again.

``UNGH!´´ I fell to the ground and in the same time asleep...

Lily´s POV

_`I heard someone falling, Mikuo? Probably. *Le sigh* Let´s check on him...´_ I got up and walked to the end of my room and I saw him laying there in a deep sleep.

``Hey, get up!´´ No response. ``Are you seriously sleeping on my floor? Shieeet I guess.´´ I couldn´t let him lay there so I did what I thought that was right: I pulled him into my room and tried my best to get him into MY bed. Succeeded! Well I still wanted to sleep too so I laid down right next to him, what should happen? He won´t do anything stupid while sleeping I guess. Just some seconds later I fell asleep too.

Two hours later, 11:34, Meiko´s POV

I felt something warm on my left cheek. As I opened my eyes I saw that the sun was already shining brightly on my face. I looked around me and saw only Kaito laying lonely on the carpet and Haku sleeping behind the bar. I still felt dizzy but managed it to stand up. I decided to look if anbody´s awake yet and first looked in the kitchen, nobody´s here. Not even Mass. _`Wasn´t he already awake at this time of day? Well, we had a looong night... So I guess he´s should sleep a little longer.´ _After checking the kitchen I went on the veranda, Luka´s here and she seems to be awake. _`I hope she knows what happened yesterday evening...´_

``Morning, Luka. Since when are you awake?´´

``Good morning to you too, well I think since two hours.´´

``That´s completely unlike you! Haha´´

``True, true. Well this book I got two days ago from a fan looked interesting so I decided to read it with a good cup of coffee. And you?´´

``Well, I just woke up and hoped that you cold tell me what happened yesterday because I don´t remember anything after Kaito was hitting on you very hard and your face went more red that a tomato.´´ I giggled and held my right hand in front of my mouth.

``Okay? Then you know already more than me. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich. Just tell me what you want on it. Oh and before I forget it, I made coffee so if you want a cup, then you yourself one.´´

``Thank you, that´s nice but I´ll stay with the coffee.´´

``Your decision.´´

Later at 13:15, Miku´s POV

_`What time is it? Uhhhhhhh... I´m sooo tired still... 13:15 already? Mass and I are supposed to get our new bed today... I need to wake him up now...´_

``Maaaass... wake uuuuup... comon! If you won´t wake up, then I´ll tickle you!~´´ I shook him. No response. _`Okay, you wanted it like this!´ _

``TICKLE ATTACK!´´

He began to laugh and shaking so I would let go but I began to tickle him harder. I laughed and tickled him at various spots, where I know that this are my weak spots. _`So he has the same as me, well since we´re twins I´m not surprised._´

_``Stopp! AHAAAAHAHAAA! STOOOOP! Please! PLEASE! I´LL GET UP! I SWEAR!´´_

``Aaaaah, there we go *giggle*! Comon sleepy! Let´s get a shower and then we have to set up our new bed!´´

``Alright, lead the way, ma´m´´ Igiggled.

After taking our usual shower together, we went to the front entrance where our package had to be. No surprise that it was already there.

``Okay, there it is! Do you think, you can carry it on your own?´´

He looked at me with a `are you serious´ face and I grinned at him ``Just kidding!´´

``Well then, let´s go. You go first and I follow you.´´

``Hmh.´´

After ten minutes we finally managed it to get the new bed upstairs and in our room. First we opened the package and Mass was already laying all the parts together in the corner while I was reading the instructions for our bed couch. Yes a bed couch. We both agreed, that we order a special one from Furniture co. Because they make really good and soft beds/ couch beds.

After reading the instruction I let Mass begin with getting the first parts together. The couch bed was finished after two and a half hour. The old one was already dismantled yesterday. We slept on two camp beds. We were both exited to try the new couch bed out, so we just laid down. I looked at Mass, he already was ready to sleep again... ``Hey, don´t fall asleep right now!´´

He muttered at me ``Why not? I´m tired of doing everything on my own. Give me a break!´´

He sounded exhausted and angry. ``Hey, hey! Calm down! What about dinner? aren´t you hungry? And also I want to watch the stars with you again...´´ I talked to him with a calming tone. Also I knew, that he loved watching the stars and I´m also hungry.´´

``...´´

``Hey, comon answer me! Please?´´

``*annoyed tone* I can´t say no to my lovely sister´´ He winked at me and he grabbed me at my back and held me close, then he did a powerful swing and he stood. I was sitting on his left arm. I got used to it that he carries me around sometimes. After his little acrobatic trick he took me down to the kitchen and sat me on a chair. He began cooking and I was looking at him closely while cooking. Since the others were sleeping and I was looking around first if somebody else was awake I found Luka and Meiko laying outside taking a sunbathe. They were hungry too so Mass made some salmon with baked vegetables and rosemary. For Meiko he made a wiener steak with some french fries. This time I hadn´t a soup with leek. I had a steak also with some baked leek and french fries. He made himself also a steak (who would´ve thought it?) with a new peanut sauce. It was quite delicious.

After eating I made myself ready for the wandering. I got a small bad with some leek in it and a flashlight. Mass took his dagger with him and in his bag he had a flashlight, a bag of peanuts and some water. We both putted on some warm clothes because here the nights are cold. I was wondering on our way out why the other vocaloids were sleeping the whole day! Even Mikuo wasn´t awake one time but Luka actually mentioned seeing him carrying Lily up to her room and not returning from it. Notice to myself: check on the later!

On the glade, Mass´s POV

After we had a long time of walking and small talking, we finally arrived our glade where we were last time. I sat down on the grass and Miku decided to make herself comfortable in my lap. I grinned shortly. She laid back on my chest and I was already looking at the stars.

``We are lucky. The sky´s clear tonight.´´

``Hmh. Brrr... It´s still cold for me even I´m wearing a jacket this time...´´

``Well, you had to wear that skirt with those stockings, right? So I think it´s your own fault.´´ I smiled at her, she pulled an eyebrow up ``Well, that´s my trademark, you know?´´

``Hehe, sure sis. Sure.´´ I began laughing softly and she responded by poking me in my side.

``What was that for?´´

``For laughing at me, silly!´´

``Okay, I´ll stop. Can you hand me my peanuts? There right in my bag, three steps away from you. And since you´re sitting on my lap I can´t stand up.´´

``But just because you´re my brother.´´

``Thanks ~´´

So she stood up and bent down to search my peanuts. I looked at the stars first but then I noticed, that I had a perfect view right on her panties. I noticed that my face was getting bright red and I tried to look away but somehow I couldn´t resist looking at her panties. _`Am I a pervert? I mean she´s my sister! I can´t do that!´ _

I felt something moving in my pants, am I getting hard because of seeing her beautiful ass? _`Dammit! NOT NOW!´ _But the rescue seemed to be near! She found the peanuts! But the bad thing was, I still was hard so I didnt know what to do! I had to tell her but also I was totally ashamed and didn´t wanted to get hit in the face... Baddest situation in my life yet...

``Here, your peanuts!´´ She smiled at me happily and held the peanuts right in front of me.

``Huh, what? Oh right! My peanuts! Thank you very much ~´´

``Is.. something wrong? You´re talking a bit like you´re lost.´´

She sat down next to me, lucky me but I didn´t know what to answer... _`The stars! Right!´ _

``I think I was in a trance again. You know, when I watch the stars and so on...´´

``Oh, yes I forgot. Alright!´´

She laid her head on my chest forcing me to lay down too...

_`Okay, NOW I´m busted...´ _I laid down with her. Maybe I was lucky and she would watch right into the stars and not on my pants.

She looked at my face ``Hey, you know what?´´

``Huh?´´ I tried my best to be calm and ate some peanuts.

``I.. I just wanted to say thank you for being here with me... I really like all the moments with you, you know? They are special.´´ She was whispering.

``Well... No problem! I love watching the stars. It makes me feel to forget everything and fall into a trance. Also I love all the moments with you too. I also think tey´re special.´´ I smiled at her, she smiled back.

``May I ask you a question?´´ I relaxed and I even lost my boner.

``Sure, what´s on your mind?´´

``Actually two questions.´´

``Go ahead´´

``First: What do you think of the other female vocaloids? Do you... like somebody yet?´´

``I like them all.´´

``No no no no no! I mean do you REALLY LIKE somebody? Do you l-love s-somebody?´´ She blushed pretty hard.

``Why?´´

``Just wanted to know, I´m your sister...´´

``Well actually not yet.´´

``Okay?!´´

``why do you react so surprised?´´

``Well it´s how you look at Lily sometimes...´´

``Lily? Well she´s pretty but sadly too old for me. From the age would only you and Neru fit. But I´m not really that interested yet?

Did you fell in love with somebody?´´

``To be honest not yet. I think Akaito is cute but not my kind of guy I think...´´

``I see. What´s your second question?´´

``Did you stare at my ass?´´ As she asked this question I knew, that I couldn´t avoid it anymore. I decided to do the right thing. Tell her the truth ``Y-yes...´´ I looked ashamed and my face was bright red.

She didn´t looked surprised at all.

``Aha! So my feeling wasn´t wrong! Hehe!´´ I felt like the biggest pervert in the universe and wanted to die right now. I watched my sister´s ass AND got a boner by watching! Curse me...

``Huh? What´s wrong? Isn´t it normal for boys to... you know... peek on a girl´s ass when they have the opportunity?´´

``A-a-actually... yes... But I peeked at your ass! This feels so wrong! This isn´t correct!´´ I sat up _`I´m such a perv...´ _

Miku looked with a sad face at me like she was sorry for teasing me like that. I still could´t believe what I did.

``Hey, uh... you don´t need to be ashamed... you´re just a man after all! But it´s still some sort of creepy.´´

``... You have no idea how this feels...´´

Miku felt even badder. I could feel it.

``Hey, uh... Sorry for teasing you. Can you calm down now? Please? I shouldn´t have asked this question, right?´´

I just nodded. I couldn´t even look into her eyes. Then she did something I wasn´t expecting to happen. She started kissing me!

``Mhwht awe yu dwing?´´ I was pretty surprised about this.

``Well, I kissed you. I wanted you to calm down so and this was the best way I could imagine. Did... did you like it?´´ She blushed.

``Of coure I liked it! But it somehow felt wrong...Kissing my own sister... We can´t do this again... please... we´re just twins, that´s all.

Man...´´

``I see. But at least you calmed down, right? That´s why I did it!´´ She looked happy.

``You´re right, I calmed down! But now I think we should go. We are here for two hours now. If anybody´s still awake, then they´ll start to ask themselves where we are.´´

``You´re right. Let´s g pack everything in and let´s go.´´

I nodded.

On our way back I couldn´t stop thinking about the kiss... I didn´t knew why it caught me like this but I liked that kiss. In fact, it wasn´t that different from our good night kiss. After twenty minutes I forgot about this. I felt that Miku did way earlier.

Half an hour later, Luka´s POV

``Where are they? I though they would just go and watch the stars? I guess there fine.´´

Meiko answered sleepy ``Sure there alright. They´ll be back soon. I feel it.´´

``If you say so. Well I guess I go get kaito from the couch and bring him in his room. Good night, Meiko.´´

``Good night.´´

Kaito was still sleeping... I didn´t understand but I managed it to lift him up and lay him on my shoulder. After walking upstairs I felt Kaito moving ``Where... Where am I?´´

Oh, you´re finally awake. I take you into your bedroom.´´

``Oh, thanks... It´s you Luka, right?´´

He sounded still a bit drunk.

``Yes it´s me and you still sound drunk.´´

``Can´t I sleep with you in one room tonight? I don´t feel so good thinking about sleeping alone this night... Please?´´

``Okay? Well... okay. But only this one time, got it?´´

``Sure.´´

Deep inside of me I am in love with him. He´s such a nice person... i should try asking him out tomorrow. Finally we arrived at my bedroom. My bed was luckily big enough for two persons, so I laid him down and took his shoes off, than mine. I couldn´t understand why his body is always so weak after getting drunk. But it was also cute to see him just laying in my bed so helpless... I laid myself on my back and pulled the bedcover over us two. I wasn´t really expecting anything to happen right now so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I managed it to fall asleep quickly but I woke up a short time later as I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes. I saw Kaito kissing me ``Luka... I... love you... I´m sorry if I am too quick or if you even love me too, I just wanted to try my luck because you´re...´´

I silenced him with a kiss. I was blushing and I felt him relaxing. I put my arms around him and whispered ``I love you too Kaito. I´ve been waiting for this moment since a long time now...´´

I was really happy.

``To be honest... I wa always too afraid of asking you out in front of th others and I didn´t wanted to just be like, Hey, Luka do ya have a moment? I need to show you something! and stuff like that. I think I´m quite shy when it´s about this.´´

``It´s okay. So.. are we now... boyfriend and girlfriend?´´

``I think so´´ He smiled happily.

``Yay!´´ We both laughed and hugged each other. After s very short time we both fell asleep.

To the same time, Mass´s POV

_`So, here we are. *sigh* Why do you always have to fall asleep on the way back, Miku?´ _

I used my key I got yesterday to open the door. I went inside again with Miku on my back, like last time and also like last time I saw Meiko sitting on the couch waiting for us.

``Hey, Meiko! Wake up!´´ Meiko was sleeping tightly and I got a bad feeling about letting her sit here the whole night so I went upstairs with Miku now in my arms, walking to our room. After I entered, Miku woke up ``Are we home?´´

``Yes. You can go to bed now, I´ll join you in five minutes. I have to carry Meiko into her room.´´

``Hmh. But please hurry up, you know that I can´t sleep without you anymore.´´

``I know.´´

I went outside of our room and downstairs to get Meiko. She was still sleeping. I took her in my arms and carried her upstairs into her room. After laying her down she woke up too ``Thanks for getting me upstairs...´´ And she fell asleep again instantly. Creepy but okay.

After closing her door I made my way into Miku and my room.

Miku was already waiting for me.

``Comon! Get in the bed! It´s really comfortable if you lay longer in it!´´

``On my way.´´ I laid down and gave Miku a good night kiss. She was very happy this evening. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. So did I. The bed couch was really comfortable.

Midnight, Haku´s POV

``Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Where am I? Oh.. right, I remember... Behind the bar. Let´s get into bed now.´´

I made my way slowly upstairs, passing Mass´s and Miku´s room, Lily´s and Akaito´s room. I lad down and tried to sleep. I couldn´t. I smelled the alcohol on me. It smelled more gross if you´re sober, so I decided to take a quick shower.

The showering felt great. I dried myself as fast as I could and went to bed. Also I couldn´t remember what happened last night... I hoped that one vocaloid or two had photos or knew what happened.

I fell asleep after twenty minutes.

Writer´s POV

**Hey there, dear reader! It´s me, Mass the real world Mass, not the heroine of this story. I just wanted to tell you that after this day the time skip until friday will come, means I write a story about the monday and they I continue with friday. Thanks so far for everyone who´s reading this. It means so much to me!**

**You´re all great! :D -Mass**

Monday, Mass´s POV

I woke up at 11pm, like always. I tried to wake Miku up but this morning she seems to be really sleepy. ``Miku, if you won´t get up NOW, then I take a shower by myself.´´ I knew that she would wake up any second now.

``Mmmmmmh, you´re doing what?´´

``Aaaah, you´re awake! Comon let´s take a shower. It´s monday, so I guess our time plan will be full.´´

``Believe me, it will...´´ With these words I decided to take her into my arms again and carry her into the shower.

``Mass?´´

``Yes?´´

``Can you undress me? I don´t feel like doing it today on my own...´´

``Are you ill? Do you feel bad?´´

``I´m fine, just take my clothes off please...´´ She sounded very close to falling asleep again.

``...´´

``Pleaaaaase?´´

``Fine...´´ My face was bright red but I laid her down at the ground and took everything off, except for her bra and panties.

`` the rest you have to take off on your own. I can´t do this part for you too.´´

``Why not? Do you feel bad then? Listen I´m...´´ I thought she passed out for a moment ``I´m your sister... and I am too tired to take my clothes off on my own today. So pleaaaaase?``

``Okay! Okay! Okay!´´ I did as she wanted to. First I took off her bra, easy going. I just had to sat her up once again. Then the part which was getting difficult. Her panties. I tried my best to not look at it. With success. After we both were naked I took her in my arms again and went with her in the shower. I held the shower head right in her face as I turned the cold water on. She screamed because she got scared by it. Then I decided to let her stand on her own now. She looked angry at me but didn´t said anything. I handed her the shower head and putted the warm water on. After she was all wet, I did the same thing with me, then we shampooed each other, like everyday. After that I used the shower head to clean her hair and she die the same with me. This time it was my turn to turn off the water. After that we both dried ourselves.

``See, it wasn´t a bad idea of me to get you awake with cold water´´ I couldn´t hold myself and laughed ``You should´ve seen your face, just too cute!´´

``Sh-shut up... you´re mean!´´ She blushed lightly and I decided to hug her. The thing I forgot was that We were still bare naked so I left her breasts pressing on my chest. It didn´t felt that bad to be honest. She seemed to forgive me and put her head against my chest and smiled.

After our little private moment, we got dressed and went downstairs with me carrying her, like every morning.

``Morning everybody!´´

Everyone: ``Good morning you two, master´s waiting for you!´´

Not everyone was awake yet. I didn´t saw Luka or Keito. Also I couldn´t see Lily and Mikuo, what does that mean? I forgot about this really fast and kept walking to masters office. I wondered what he wanted.

We waited for master in his office. It didn´t took him that long to come.

Miku and me: ``Good morning master!´´

``Good morning you two. Have you slept well?´´

We nodded.

``That´s good. You will have to because you have now your dancing and singing training, together.´´

``Ah, so that´s what you wanted to tell us?´´

``Yes, but not at all. You will have to be ready everyday at 12am to go, got it? Every day except for saturday and sunday and every second friday. That´s all now. Now go! Or do you have questions?´´

We shook our heads.

``Great, then go! Oh, and by the way: the training will occur until 4pm or 5pm. Just so you know.´´

``Okay then!´´

Miku and me: ``See you later guys! We have to go now!´´

Everyone: ``Bye!´´

The same time, Mikuo´s POV

I felt the sun shining in my face. So I woke up. I didn´t know where I am so I asked ``Where am I?´´

``Aaah, yo´re finally awake! Have you slept well?´´

``Lily? Oh, right I remember. I passed out while going out... Did you put me in your bed?´´

``Of course, silly! I am not strong enough to carry you into your room so I decided to let you sleep here. But as much as I would like to talk to you I think it´s better if you go now and get dressed and so on. You know?´´

``I see. Well Thanks I guess. Well, gotta go! We see us later!´´

``Yes we do.´´

After walking out of Lily´s room and quickly getting into my room I decided to take a shower and the get dressed and eat something. I am really hungry.

30 minutes later

After getting ready, I went downstairs. My way was leading me straight to the fridge. I took some cereals and milk and ate it.

45 minutes earlier, Luka´s POV

I felt somebody stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes and I saw Kaito was still laying right next to me ``Good morning, darling! Have you slept well?´´

I blushed. ``Of course I did, honey. I slept with you, remember? So I could only have slept well.´´ I´d put a very lovely voice on to say this.

``I´m happy to hear that. Wanna take a shower together? I mean we´re a couple now and...´´ I silenced him with a long passionate kiss.

``I would love to.´´ I were so happy! Finally I got the love of my life on my side. He took me in his arms and carryed me into my bathroom. Then he started to take off his clothes. I did the same.

`` Shall we?´´ I was just waiting for him to say that.

``as I said, I would love to.´´ He took me again in his arms. But this time we were completely naked. We showered together and kissed very often during that. After the shower we both got dressed again and went outside to the others, hand in hand. Gumi was the first one seeing us hand in hand. She said ``Nice! It was time that you finally got together! I´m so happy for you two! She hugged me and made her way to the kitchen. We for our part decided to get into the living room where the rest was already sitting and watching TV, reading books or eating. We sat down on the couch and watched some TV together with Len and Rin. It was the A-Team they were watching. I didn´t liked it that much but it was OK. Kaito had an idea

``Hey, aren´t you hungry, baby? I could make us something!´´

``What do you have in mind?´´

``Hmm... How about I make you a high quality tuna sandwich and I eat some mint flavoured ice cream?´´ He smiled so sweet at me that I blushed and kissed him. The reaction from Len came quick ``Did I miss something? Since when are you together?´´ Now everyone looked curious at us I decided to tell them ``Since last night. It just came by a chance, am I right honey?´´

``These are the truest of words, I´ve ever heard. Well But now, what about our breakfast?´´

``Oh right.. I almost forgot. Of course, go ahead!´´ I kissed him again.

Len: ``Oh my god that was disgusting.´´ Replieing to that Rin straight kissed him on the mouth.

Len´s face went bright red and everyone was laughing. Kaito made his way to the kitchen and made our food.

Ten hours later (10:36) Tokio, Gakupo´s POV

_`Finally! This was the last concert for the next four months... Damn these six hour concerts are so exhaustig...Well at least I´m in the plane back home... I really look forward to meet this new vocaloid named Mass Hatsune, who Gumi texted me about. Well, I think I will meet him tomorrow when I arrive tomorrow. All I know about him is, that he´s supposed to be Miku´s twin but larger, his cooking skills are already legendary, he likes the art of fighting with swords and he hasn´t discovered all of his abilities yet... Interesting. I hope we get along well.´´_

Five hours earlier, Mass´s POV

_`Phew, finally back home... Let´s prepare dinner´ _

After Miku and I entered the mansion I was already the theme of the day.

``Hey, what are you talking about everyone?´´

They looked at me with open eyes. I felt guilty for some reason.

``Okay?! Why are you looking so strange at me? Did I do something wrong?´´

Everyone else: ``YES!´´

``Uh-oh... What? If I am allowed to know?´´

``You´re half an hour too late! We´re starving!´´ Len said.

I began laughing and made my way to the kitchen. Miku decided to sit together with the others in the living room and chat a bit. I was getting everything prepared as Gumi came into the kitchen.

``Mass?´´

``Huh? Oh, hi Gumi. What is it?´´

``Well I just wanted to tell you, that you meet somebody new tomorrow.´´

``Eh? What´s his or her name?´´

``Gakupo. He´s a man, like you but older. I think he´s in the same ag as Kaito.´´

``Oh! Cool! I look forward in meeting him! This is exciting! Tell the others, that I make a special dinner tomorrow.´´

``Oh! Okay! Will do!´´ She smiled at me and went away. A few seconds later I just heard everyone else screaming: ``YAAAY!´´

After finishing cooking. We all sat down and ate together like every other evening. I really wanted to know more about Gakupo. After eating We all went to bed.

I carryed Miku again upstairs and laid her into the bed. I gave her a good night kiss again.

``Miku?´´

``Yes, Mass?´´

``What kind of guy is Gakupo?´´

She giggled.

``What´s so funny?´´

``You´ll find out tomorrow! Good night!´´

She laid her head on my chest.

``*sigh* Good night Miku.´´

I fell asleep after some minutes where I imagined how Gakuop looked like.

**Hey there, dear Reader! I decided to put the time skip one day later because I got the Idea bringing Gakupo in my story. Sorry for that but I have so much to write about! This chapter is already 21 pages long, to let you know and I really give my best by writing this stories. I sit everyday when I have the time for at least four hours at my computer, trying to write something good for you. Well I hope you like it so far. Please leave a reference. Cya at the next chapter ;) -Mass**


	5. Chapter Four- A new face

Chapter Four- A new face

Mass´s POV

It was already 1pm as I got up. I decided to stay longer in the bed as usual because unfortunately, Miku decided to lay herself with half of her body on top of me. So actually I was forced to stay in the bed, also I´m too polite to just shove her off me and also I made a promise that I only take showers at home with her. So 1pm, we took a shower and got ready for the arrival of Gakupo. I decided to make a three course menu for the evening with everybody´s favourite food. It would begin like this: First the entry, then the main course and the grande finale would be the dessert. I was exited, not only because I have the chance to meet somebody new, but to cook more than usual. It´s a good challenge for me. We went downstairs in the living room to greet everyone like always ``Good morning, do you need help?´´

The others were already decorating but Kaito managed it to talk to me ``Hey, uh... Not really time to talk. We need to focus, everything´s gonna be perfect for him! You can start with the cooking and Miku needs to help you this time with it. Sorry Miku but we´re already so many people here and no one´s in the kitchen yet.´´

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen. Miku followed me silently.

_`I think it would be good if I made for the entry some Crispy quail salad, cucumber spaghetti, fried noodles, fresh mint and nuoc cham dressing... Yes, that would be the main... hmmm... Yes! Of course their favourite food but specially prepared! Ha! Well but what for the grande finale? I guess something what knocks them off their chairs. I will think about something eventually and prepare it after the first two rounds. So they expect me to do something big. I guess a cake, five metres high, with chocolate, strawberry, cranberry and mint, Like a house... ! Our mansion! Two metres wide, one and a half metres deep and 2.10m high. That´s it! But very hard to make... That´s why my sister is here, I guess.´_

We started right away with the cooking the entry. Miku seemed to be surprised, that I wanted to do a five star menu right to the beginning. After we got this finally done with to the harder part: Keeping the entry warm and cooking the main coure. We handled it actually pretty well. Miku wasn´t that bad at cooking, seriously! It´s just the way of preparing and the spices you use. After finishing cooking I was so proud of Miku. She gave her best and succeeded very well! ``Hey Miku! You did very well. I´m so proud of you! If you want to help me cooking more often, you´re welcome to join me every time. Except if I prepare a secret.´´

``Really?!´´ She seemed to be super surprised that somebody told her, that sh isn´t that bad at cooking. I think she ruined it sometimes. Well she will learn everything now.

``Of course! You did everything perfect without even questioning my logic at cooking.´´ She was so joyful. It really made me happy.

After getting everything done I looked at the kitchen watch, already 4pm. Gakupo must be already here. We had everything set in the dining room and went into the living room. Everyone looked hungry at us ``What took you that long? We´re starving!´´ Gakupo said to me with a grinning face and walked in front of me. I smiled back.

``Gakupo. Nice to finally meet you, Mass the chef! Haha!´´ He must be a very cool but calm guy.

``Mass. I see you´ve heard about my cooking skills already, so I would say: convince yourself. Dinner´s ready!´´

``Oho!´´ We began walking in the dining room ``How long did it take you to cook it with Miku? And how many tries?´´

``It took us one try and three hours but the grande finale is not ready yet. I will prepare it after the main coure.´´

``Aha? To be honest, with Miku I thought you needed more tries to make it right.´´

``No, not in any way! She´s actually really good but she needs somebody telling her what to do and how. That´s the secret.´´

``Hmh. I´m surprised and also exited about the dinner. Everyone else was praising your cooking skills into heaven! So I got very interested and curious. By the way, you look a bit more than Kaito than Miku and Mikuo to be honest.´´

``I know. I hope you know my back story, I was supposed to look a lot like him but more muscular and other eye and hair color. It´s strange, I know but let´s just don´t worry and start eating, right?´´

``True words, my friend. I haven´t been eating anything good for at least a week.´´

We sat down, Miku at the left of me, Gakupo at my right.

Everybody: ``Enjoy as always!´´ I smiled. I really have a great family.

The others seemed to enjoy their food as always but before they began they watched Gakupo exactly, how he would react to his meal.

``Why are you all watching me? Is it really THAT good?´´

Everyone gave a thumbs up ``Thank you... but I´m just giving the best TO the best!´´ Everyone else seemed to be proud of me and I enjoyed it but now back to Gakupo.

He liked the entry very much. I think he expected it to be like this. Then at the main coure he took the first bite of the self made quarter pounder. I made even the bread by myself, well actually by Miku. He looked surprised and pleased ``Very good! It was that what I hoped to taste!´´ He started clapping and his clapping was cheering the others to clap too. Miku and I started to blush a bit but we both said it like out of one mouth

``Thank you all very much!´´

After this cheering moment we all ate our food. I decided after everybody was finished to take the word ``Hey every one! I hope you still got some space in your stomach because Miku and I are going to prepare now the grande finale for you.´´

``More? Holy crap! You´re spoiling us!´´

``Hehehe. As I said: Only the best for the best! It will be ready in two hours, until we´re finished you can do something´´ I winked at them and we made our way to the kitchen.

``Brother, How are we supposed to make this giant replica of our mansion in two hours?´´

``Remember at the first day I cooked? I made two pies, one for Rin and one for Len. So believe me. This will be easy too.´´

``If you say so, my crazy brother, then I´ll follow your lead.´´

First we made the ground plate. I actually baked it while I was making the quarter pounder. Miku didn´t knew this. But also she didn´t say anything about it. After finishing the sides of the mansion (40 different ones!) We put them all together. The mansion was completely made of a cake dough. After finishing sticking the sides together there comes the most difficult part: The roof. It´s made out of glass and roof shingles. The glass was the easy part but the really hard part were the roof shingles, every single one in a row. Miku seemed to have fun by putting them together, I didn´t. Luckily we managed it to finish the house in two full hours. It was ready to be served so we went in the dining room again and put it on a big table between the others, it almost fell out of Miku´s hands because she´s not used to lift things that heavy. The house had a total weight of 37.5 kilogramms, sounds much,huh? After taking a moment to regenerate our stamina for a bit we decided to get the others. Everyone was very exited to see our construction. Like with the Thank you, they looked at the mansion replica the same way. I started to smile, so did Miku but she was more laughing than just normal smiling. She finally knew how it felt to do something big and get the reaction which was almost every time quite funny.

``So everybody. We hope you´re still a bit hungry because the rest will be for master and the crew. So enjoy it!´´

Everyone started to catching theirselves again and sat down. Miku and I started cutting the cake. After cutting and eating there was only a quarter left for master and the stage crew. As Miku and I wanted to bring the cake to master, Akaito and Gakupo nodded as a sign to each other. They went to us and took the cake ``Let us bring the cake away for you. You did so much this evening. Get a break!´´

``Thanks. That´s really nice of you.´´

Both nodded and went off. The others went into the living room and started doing the things they normally do but only for an hour. It got quite late. I cleaned the kitchen up all alone (wasn´t a really big deal) and went into our room. I couldn´t find Miku around so I guessed she´s already upstairs again. As I went upstairs I thought about my packages which I would get tomorrow with a TV, a Wii, PS4 and an Xbox One. I really wanted to play a racing simulator so I ordered Need for speed undercover for the Wii. It was supposed to be good. As I entered te room I saw Miku getting dressed for bed. She looked so tired, I couldn´t take her angry because it was her first time doing such a big work but she did well.

``Hey, sis. How do you feel?´´ I had to yawn.

``I´m fine but very very tired. This was a really exhausting work. Now I finally know how you feel everyday. I´ll lay down, you come in a minute too, right?´´

``Will do.´´

Kaito´s POV

After we brought the cake to master he told us to give Mass this small letter. I decided to bring it to him. I walked upstairs and knocked at their door. Mass opened.

``What´s it?´´

``Master sent me to give you this letter. I think it´s because of your delivery order.´´ I handed him the letter and after he took it I said good night and went to Luka. She was still waiting for me in the living room.

Mass´s POV

I rode the letter Kaito gave me. It said: Dear Mass. Your order will be there at 6pm. Please be at home or your delivery has to be sent back. Thank you for understanding. Media co. Luckily I had a day off with Miku tomorrow. After I put the letter away I got into bed. I gave Miku the usual good night kiss and she laid her head like always on my chest. It didn´t took us long to fall asleep.

The next morning we packed our bags to wander a bit. The time we came back was 5pm. I had one hour until my package arrived.

One hour of waiting later...

The doorbell rung so I made my way to the door and got my packages. With a happy face I literally ran upstairs and started setting the TV, Wii, PS4 and the Xbox up. It took me a whole hour but it was worth it. I decided to play with the Wii first, Need for speed: Undercover. I started a new campaign and played the whole evening. After a long time playing Miku came in seeing me sitting there. She first looked questioning at me but after it she laid down at the bed and forgot to close the door. Unfortunately I had the TV very loud because I connected my headset for gaming, the same I used on the stage which was also the same as Miku´s, with it. The first ones hearing me driving a Mazda RX-7 fully pimped a race, were Len and Rin. They quickly rushed upstairs which wasn´t to be unheard. They asked Miku to come in and she allowed it but only if they would be silent. The next one´s getting interested were Luka, Kaito and Gakupo. They also asked Miku because I wouldn´t hear them eventually. Following them, there were Akaito, Lily, Neru, Nero , Meiko, Haku, Mayu and Gumi. 'The last one was Mikuo. I actually didn´t care because everyone else did their best to not do any trouble. The most sat on our bed couch, the rest on the floor. I played until the point I really had to go to the toilet. I still wore my headset and I could hear when anybody takes a drive. Actually I heard them arguing who was the first playing. I decided to finish my game first and then play with the others the multiplayer.

``Stop arguing about the Wii´s remote. It´s mine. Give it to me please right now. I will finish the race and then we play with four persons the multiplayer. Two cops against two racers, how does that sound?´´

Everyone was speaking out of one mouth ``Sounds good!´´

``Great. Now let me finish my race.´´

I finished the race extra quick to test out the multiplayer. Then finally first place and I saved my career data and went back to the multiplayer menu. The first one´s playing were: Me with Miku against Len and Rin. Since I was the way better driver, we won in one minute. High score. The twins felt dominated by us and wanted revenge directly. We agreed and after fifty seconds they lost again. They lost the motivation to play and decided to keep watching. We all decided to make a tournament out of this, the Teams were:

Miku and I, Luka and Kaito, Neru and Nero, Len and Rin (they wanted to try again) Akaito and Gumi, Meiko and Gakupo, Haku and Mayu.

The winners were Miku and me (who would´ve guessed it?), second place were Akaito and Gumi and the third place made Len and Rin actually. We played for one more session but everybody got very tired so we all went to bed. The next days were actually the same: Getting up, taking a shower, get dressed, say good morning to everyone, eat some breakfast, go to the training, come home tired, cook for everyone, maybe play some need for speed, get to bed. Luckily this stopped at friday. At friday Miku and I had our day off, including the weekend. Master also gave us a weekly schedule, when the school for the vocaloids under 18 started. Miku and I had the following plan:

Monday: school

Tuesday: Training in dancing and singing as a duet

Wednesday: school

Thursday: Training in singing as a duet and a bit dancing as a duet

Friday: Two hour lessons in swordfighting for me only, but Miku decided to come with ma and watch me learning and failing.

Saturday: Free day

Sunday: Free day

And so over.

**Writer´s edit: Hey there, I decided to write for this week where I still got holidays nothing but in my school weeks daily if I can. Thank you for understanding, Mass.**

At friday this week we all decided to play with my Wii again to finish our tournaments. It was quite funny because Miku and I always won against everyone. We both are pretty good except against Mikuo. He was almost at the same level as we are. He´s good too but not as good as we are. We stopped playing when it was time for Miku and me to prepare the dinner. We decided to have a barbecue this evening and night. I rode first something in the internet about grilling in general. I rode that it would taste good, if you pour some beer over the coals to get a better taste. We tried it out and it was pretty good but Miku and I weren´t the only one´s preparing something for the barbecue. Kaito helped preparing the dessert: Mint flavored ice cream. It was his suggestion. Then Meiko made a mozzarella - tomato salad, Haku got some beer and sake and Gumi prepared a green salad. I made a peanut-cilantro dip and Miku a salsa one.

If you want to know the recipes I got, then check these links out:

Tomato salad Meiko made in this story:

?evt19=1

Gumi´s Green salad:

?event8=1&prop24=SR_Thumb&e11=green%20salad&e8=Quick%20Search&event10=1&e7=Recipe&soid=sr_results_p1i3

Mass´s Peanut dip (I actually made this myself):

?event8=1&prop24=SR_Thumb&e11=peanut%20dip&e8=Quick%20Search&event10=1&e7=Recipe&soid=sr_results_p1i2

Miku´s Salsa dip:

?event8=1&prop24=SR_Thumb&e11=salsa%20dip&e8=Quick%20Search&event10=1&e7=Recipe&soid=sr_results_p1i2

Mikuo already set everything up for the fire and lighted it. It burned perfectly. We first rose a white heat, then we started with pouring a little bit of beer on the barbecue grill while the meat was over it.

After finishing the grilling, the first one´s began to eat. We decided at the start to eat if we got it because: First, we´re all hungry. Second, we don´t wanted to eat our food cold. We all sat after the eating around the fire and talked to each other. The first one´s who fell asleep were Len and Rin following him after two minutes. Len decided to lay his head down on my right leg, Rin laid her head in his lap and both were sleeping. I started laughing silently and took both on my shoulder and carried them into their rooms. Then I took their shoes off and pulled their bedcover over them. I heard a very very silent thank you after leaving. It made me smile a little as I closed the door. After getting them both into bed I went outside again where I saw the first ones having a beer in their hands, mostly the males. I wanted a cold one too, so I hurried up to get outside. Kaito threw a bottle right in front of me, knowing that I would catch it eventually. I caught it and opened it with my dagger. The males sat together now and we held our beers up and said loudly ``Cheers!´´

The women began to giggle because we did it like the elder people do when they meet in a bar and sit together. The women decided to pull the same but with the sake Haku brought. But instead Of saying Cheers, they said ``Cheerriou my fair laidy´s!´´ Now it was our turn to laugh. It was a really great evening even though some of the others looked too deep in the glass. Everyone was teasing me and Miku to challenge ourselves for a drinking challenge: She had to drink ten glasses of sake and I had to drink ten glasses of beer. Whoever finished first, had won. It was Meiko doing the countdown, all the women cheered Miku and all men me. 10... 9... 8... ``I will beat you, sis!´´

``Believe me, you won´t!´´ 4... 3.. 2... DRINK!

I held two glasses in my hands. The first one was empty in seconds, the second one too. Then the next two. Also finished in seconds. Next one´s the same. I was already at six glasses, Miku only at five. I grabbed two more. Empty in seconds again. I am really good at these challenges! And the last two: Also empty in seconds. Miku only had seven glasses so I decided to empty a bottle of beer as fast as I could. The men were looking blankly at me, so did the women. I emptied the bottle in three seconds! Miku was only at the ninth and I won. I saw that she wanted revenge because she´s all drunk. The women told her that this was enough for a young adult. I for myself already knew this and didn´t drank more the rest of the time. I was very tired suddenly so I decided to go to bed. Miku couldn´t even walk straight anymore and tried her best to even walk. I thought it was the best Idea to carry her into bed. I felt dizzy but I made my way to her and picked her up and carried her in my arms inside ``Good night... *yawn* ...everyone!~´´

All: ``Good night you two.´´ Akaito:``And don´t do anything stupid you two, got it?´´

He was laughing and I only gave him a thumbs up when I walked inside with Miku. She was really drunk. Inside of me, I hoped that she wouldn´t puke all over the bed at night.

Making my way with Miku towards our room was making me feel very tired. I didn´t even noticed that Len and Rin were playing with my Wii but they must´ve hear me coming because they ran out right into their room ``We talk about this tomorrow... ~´´ I decided to stop talking and continue walking again. The door was still open. I went inside and laid Miku in the bed, took her clothes off except for her bra and panties.I put the bedcover over her and turned off the Wii and the TV. Miku seemed to have woken up ``Mass? Are you coming into bed?´´ She said it with a very tired and sleepy voice.

``Of course. Let me just brush my teeth and then I´ll be there.´´

``Okay, but hurry... ZZZzzzz´´´She fell asleep again so I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After completing this task I went into the bed. I felt Miku cuddling at me. I smiled and tried to sleep. It didn´t took me that long.

The next morning I woke up and felt like a stone. Everything hurted and I decided to stay in the bed the whole day. ``Uhhhhhh...´´

``Mmmmh? Oh you´re awake. How do you feel?´´

``Like shit... whoever you are...´´ I wasn´t really able at the moment to recognize the voices of anybody.

``That bad? Well it´s me, Mikuo. It´s 3pm so I decided to look where you both are. Miku seems to be still sleeping, has she puked at night?´´

``Where should I know that?´´ I had my face buried in my pillow so I couldn´t see the sunlight.

``I just thought you would´ve known. Anyways, do you need something?´´

``Some ice would be nice. My head hurts like hell... And get some for Miku too please.´´

``Will do, big brother! Err, do you want some ice cream too?´´

``Don´t feel like eating anything today. So no, thanks.´´

``Okay, your decision. Kaito offered some, this is very unusual. Just to let you know.´´

``Okay. Make sure to say thank you from me.´´

``Okay- dokay! I´ll be right back, don´t move! Hehe´´

``Joker...´´ He made his way out of our room. I decided to look after Miku.

``Miku? Are you awake?´´ I waited for her response.

``Mmmmmmmmmmmmh... what is it?´´ She sounded like a sad panda.

``How are you feeling?´´

``I don´t feel that good... I feel like I´ve slept on a boulder...´´

``Same here. Did you threw up at night?´´

``Luckily not. You?´´

``Nope.´´

``What did you say to Mikuo?´´

``I told him to get some ice. My head hurts like I hot stoned...´´

``I know that feeling... Let´s never do this again, okay? We won´t know what happens next time.´´

``I agree. The drinking was ok, but the day after you just feel like shit. I can´t even stand up or eat.´´

``S am I. By the way you smell like beer... A lot.´´

``Well you smell a lot like sake. We should try to get up and take a shower after Mikuo brought the ice.´´

``Do you think so? Well it´s probably a good idea if we take a shower. I feel dirty too.´´

``Hey, you both! Here´s your ice. Enjoy the feeling of the wastement! Hahaha!´´

``Fuck off!´´ Mikuo was making fun of us but he wasn´t saying it in a hurting way. After focusing to get up I took Miku and went into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and luckily I didn´t had to take Miku´s off this time too. But I had to carry her into the shower. After taking a shower we both got dressed with some fresh clothes and I went downstairs. I actually wanted to stay in the bed with Miku but I wanted some peanuts, so I went downstairs to get a bag of them.

The others were looking strange at me but I didn´t cared at all. I only wore my t shirt, underpants, jogging pants and my socks. I looked so messed up this day and I felt like this too. At least nobody asked me how I even managed it to get up. Anyways, I made my way to the kitchen where I storaged all of my peanuts. I opened a cupboard, I was lucky. Only one bag of peanuts left... I didn´t cared and went upstairs again. In our room I laid down in the bed again and ate some peanuts.

``Hey, Miku do you want some too?´´

``No, thanks. Don´t feel like eating today.´´

``Well me neither but we have to eat at least something.´´

``Aha. Well then, hand me the bag please.´´

``There ya´ go. Some delicious peanuts.´´ I gave her the bag and ate the one´s I still got in my hand.

Miku actually seemed to be happy with eating something.

After eating the whole bag of peanuts we felt very tired again and fell asleep for the rest of the day.

**Hey, there, dear Reader! I finally got the timeskip in the story! I hope you liked this a bit shorter chapter. I ran out of inspiration , so I decided to continue writing again when the school has started for me here in germany. It´s in two days. Then I´ll try my best to upload a chapter every day. The chapter today is after the timeskip at SATURDAY. Just to let you know. Please leave some references! I really need some feedback! And also I´m so happy for my first follower! Thank you all very much and happy weekend!- Mass**


	6. Chapter Five- The dead and the living

Chapter Five- The dead and the living

Mass´s POV

I woke up at 1am and I couldn´t fall asleep again. Miku luckily was sleeping deeply on my shoulder. I could only think about the school today. I got really exited since I wasn´t at the town one single time! Miku said, we would walk together to the school and I could see a bit of the town. I tried to sleep again. It worked, but sadly for only half an hour then I woke up again. I decided to put on my headset and listen to some music which should help me to fall asleep again. I laid all my hope in the music because I didn´t wanted to fall asleep in the lesson. I put my headset on and looked trough my MP3, what song I could listen to. I found a song of my sister, which we sang together once at the training and I really liked: Love is War. I activated. I listened the first time. It was so epic, I could barely hold myself to not dance and get my guitar out and start singing this song! After the third time listening I fell asleep. I felt myself relaxing more and more.

Mass´s Dream POV

I woke up and Miku wasn´t there. I found a letter on my headset next to me: _`Hey there brother! We got the first off so I decided to not weak you up and go outside. I´ll be waiting for you at our glade. See ya!´ _I made my way to the shower and got ready to walk a bit.

I got everything ready and went downstairs, actually I had a really bad feeling today like the death is following me but I still went outside.

``Morning, Luka. I´m going to the forest for an hour.´´

``Do that. Don´t forget about school!´´

``Won´t! Bye!´´

``Bye!´´

After walking outside I checked my belt again if my dagger was still there. Check! I went in the forest. Fifteen minutes later I was imagining why Miku would want me to go into the forest but after a minute or two I didn´t questioned it anymore.

``Well, I´m almost there... Better hurry up´´ I talked to myself.

While I continued walking I heard somebody dropping down from a tree. I pulled my dagger out because I knew that Miku couldn´t climb. I got ready but too late. I dropped my dagger and the person was holding a very sharp Kunai at my throat `WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?´

``Wh..Who are you?!´´ I was pretty scared but managed it to talk.

``An assassin. I was hired to kill you. DIE!´´

He cutted my throat open. I felt my vision wenting grey, also I couldn´t breathe. _`What a shitty situation. I´m going to die, fuck...´_

I was bleeding very strong and grabbed my dagger. I held it up but didn´t managed to hit him, instead I let go of it and it fell on my chest, drilling right into my heart. I was so close to death.

``You´re sister is the next, with one billion other people. I was paid to nuke them. So you´re going to die anyways: After she finished the song Love is War, the nuke will explode and all are dead, a whole city! Isn´t this funny? You were the only person who could´ve stopped me! Haha! We meet again in the nirvana, my friend.´´

I pulled my middle finger on him. His response was his katana through my throat again.

``I´ll write your sister a letter including your dead body´s photo! HAAA! I´m a genius! Haha!´´

I couldn´t feel anything anymore and died.

Moments later I found myself laying in a empty white room. My wounds were closed. I stood up like nothing happened. All I saw was a door, I went in front of it and tried to open it. It wouldn´t open and I hadn´t my dagger on me. After I thought this, I heard a familiar sound dropping behind me. I turned around... It was my dagger and without saying a single word, I picked it up and picked the lock. It worked and I went outside but I didn´t knew that I was in a testing area. I saw guards and my only opinion to break free of this room was to kill them. I managed it to do it so quickly. I saw a another door and picked it´s lock too. I went inside the room and saw three giants sitting in front of me. I put my dagger back in the dagger sheath.

``Welcome, mister Hatsune.´´

I knew them. The very right one was the Death in person, in the middle... God and at the very left the Devil. I was surprised and answered ``Hello, I guess too? I know you. You´re the Devil, God and the do you want from me? I have to go to the nirvana. I am dead.´´

``This is true´´ The devil spoke to me now ``But we all decided to send somebody back to rescue all the people who will die in one week at the concert of your sister.´´ My eyes opened up wide ``Well anyways, since we want to give you a second chance, we decided to send you back, undead, with the power to not die, but you also can´t breathe and you have no pulse and no heartbeat. You´re a fully undead person then but you´re also like before your death. A real man... or young man. You´re still sixteen.´´

``Sure. So you want me to get into the stadion and disarm the bomb in four minutes? Can´t I try to let her repeat this song until I´m there? It would help me a lot.´´

God spoke to me ``Sure. Also we give these three golden peanuts with this lighter. If you breathe the smoke in, then you will be strengthened but you will also be weak for a minute after the effect stopped. We had at least to get one thing of Lucifer in our plan.´´

``That´s right. Also: I decided to help because I actually want to let this bomb to blow up but these people don´t deserve this. And if I say that, then it has to be important!´´

The death spoke now with a silent, cold voice ``Enough! He shall go now, the time was long enough. The concert´s starting in two hours. We talked too long. You start at your house, there´s also your soldier unit you commanded earlier as their commander. And one thing: Take out every Security secret agent you see. They have helped planting the bomb and want to kill everyone! Now, GO!´´

I nodded and went out. I woke up again, but this time inside and every other vocaloid was looking at me now.

One of them spoke, it was Len ``Okay? Yo´re alive now again? Miku will be happy!´´

I stood up quickly like a shadow and pressed him against a wall ``WHERE IS SHE NOW?´´

``S-s-Stadium! F-f-f-fifteen minutes away! Please... don´t... kill me...´´ Len started to cry and I let him down and hugged him, ran off with a very quick rush step, again like a shadow ``Sorry, Len and goodbye.´´ I said while rushing out.

I drawed a small mic out of my headset. It was a kraken pro, special edition now. ``Soldiers, please answer.´´

``Commander? We thought you were dead! Good that you´re alive! What do you need?´´

``My loyal men... Well, pick me up at the vocaloid mansion and fly me two cities ahead, to the stadium! Quick!´´

``Yes Sir!´´

The troop transported was there in twenty seconds. One held a hand out and I grabbed it. I wasn´t in the heli now.

``Quick! There´s a nuclear bomb in the town at the stadium and when my sister completes her song Love is war, they all die! The whole city! Now go!´´

``May I ask you later after finishing, how you made it back to life?´´

``Confirmed.´´

~~Five days earlier, Miku´s POV~~

``My...my... Brother is... dead...´´ I cried a lot this day. Suddenly Master came in ``Hey, Miku. I know how you feel. But do me one favour, don´t fail your concert. We still have to practise. I´m sorry but we can grieve after the concert. Why don´t you sing the songs for him? I bet he will be happy about that.´´

``Sniff Sniff... Okay... I will try to...´´

``Good, now come.´´

I nodded and followed him. _`I will sing these songs all for you, brother! With all I´ve got! I hope you hear it to the nirvana...´´_

After I finished everything, singing and dancing, I went on my room and tried to stop thinking about him.

_`Today´s the day! I will give my best for you, brother. You would´ve wanted it like this...´ _

At the stage I was getting ready for my first song: World is Mine!

Four hours later, just five minutes before I started to sing the song Love is War, for my brother I saw a army helicopter flying over the stadium. I wondered why. Len and Rin are almost finished, so It´s going to be my turn any second now. I looked at the heli again and saw somebody jumping out in front of the stadium, without a parachute, he didn´t looked like a soldier so I was scared but I had to sing now. ``This one´s for you, brother!´´ I said to the crowd.

Just 30 seconds before, Mass´s POV

``Okay, I´ll jump now. You hover here over this are in case I need you, okay?´´

``Sir, yes sir!´´

``Good boys. Cya!´´

``Without a parachute? Well... He will survive it, I guess...´´

I landed on a security guy, and rammed him my dagger in the throat. He died directly. I went towards the other security agents ``Let me pass through.´´

``Sorry, sir. You can´t pass.´´

``Your bad.´´

I knifed both in the throat and went inside. I sprinted as fast as I could. Miku would start singing now! I need to hurry!

``Hey, you there! Tech guy! Come here!´´

``Y-yes? Wait! You´re Mass Hatsune! You are supposed to be dead!´´

``No time for explaining, get my headset to the guys who communicate with Miku. NOW!´´

``Okay, okay! ... ... Done!´´

``Thanks. Goodbye!´´

``...´´

I sprinted to the crowd. It was my only chace to rush through the middle where every guard and civilian was. I knifed one guard silently, a civilian noticed.

``Hey, you´re Mass Hatsune! Weren´t you supp...´´

``Please. I need to save my sister. I have to go. Sorry.´´ i answered in a raging but calm voice. I sprinted more and killed ten in seconds but I was too late.

``GET MIKU SINGING THE SONG AGAIN!´´ I screamed at the guys in the tower. They didn´t reply but Miku started singing again Love is War. I was happy and made my way forwards. As the same time as her I screamed AAAAAAAAAAA! But more aggressive and killed twenty more. I made my way to the next stage and took one of the flares I took from the heli. I lighted t up to signal Miku. It was a fail, she had her eyes closed and I felt her crying. I felt so bad but the next wave was coming. Dead. Again twenty.

``Aaaaaah, so we meet again, Mass.´´

``YOU! You will die now. Make youself ready for your last fight.´´

he laughed at me. I replied with some hits of my dagger. He blocked them ``You need more than a dagger to stop ME!´´ I felt a big pain in m chest and fell on my knees. I didn´t wanted the peanuts, so I got myself together and picked the dagger up, he was in a position to execute me now. He swung his katana, I blocked it and stood up.

My dagger suddenly started to heat up in the same my rage went up. I attacked again he blocked, our blades were crossing now ``Your katana is melting.´´

It truly melted and I took the chance and hit him right in his knees. He stood at me and I was about to execute him. In the same moment I realized, that everyone could see me at the TV screens hanging everywhere. The audience was watching me all the time killing these men. I knew Miku saw me too because she has stopped crying. I cut his head off and walked slowly to the stage.

I pulled myself up at the very right side and went behind Miku, still having my dagger in my hands. I whispered to her ``Sing the song once more. I will protect you. There are now all guards coming to kill you. I won´t let this happen. Sing like before and ignore all the bodies.´´ She nodded and started the song over. Luckily the bomb had a one minute detonator. I got ready. There they come and positionate. I attacked. They are hundreds. My rage wasn´t in control again. I took them out in ten seconds. The next two hundred came. I realized, that I couldn´t stop them so I contacted my soldiers ``Need surpressing fire right now!´´

``Buut we will hit you!´´

``Don´t care! FIRE!´´

I attacked again and rockets flew at me ant the enemy. I wasn´t hurted because the rockets were hitting them. They were the last but unfortunately i wasn´t immune to everything. The rocket hit me straight in the chest but I managed it to crawl to the bomb in the back, leaving a very dark dark blood trail behind me. My wounds closed again as I used a peanut. I felt powerful again and had to decide, which fuse now. I took the red one. The bomb was disarmed! I made a backflip and grabbed one of the microphones standing around and sung with Miku the last ten seconds, like we practiced. We moved perfectly, like we were one. The crowd applauded to this and we finished the song together. But suddenly after finishing, I lost all of my power. I fell to the ground and my dagger was still pulled out because I didn´t wanted to tick it back in the sheath again. Miku saw me falling and directly bent down to me and asked if everything was alright. I answered her with a very weak voice ``Miku... I don´t have much... ...time anymore. Please... Please stick the dagger back in it´s sheath again... The dagger... is... my soul now... for the fight... STICK IT BACK IN!´´ I coughed hard. I felt my soul escaping... It felt horrible... But I saw Miku sticking the dagger in panick back in it´s sheath and handing it to me. A powerful energy went trough me and I was shining for a short moment and breathed deeply through my mouth. Then I felt stronger again. ``Thank you...´´ I first looked to the back of my shoulder and walked a bit. My hair color was completely white now and my eye color was shining bright turquoise.

I looked back again, Miku was about to cry ``Don´t leave me again!´´ You could hear it through the speakers, like my voice. ``You can´t leave me again! I need you!´´ She cried. Something inside of me started to hurt and I felt a strange liquid running down my cheeks, tears. ``I´m so sorry... but... My last mission is now completed. But I´m sure, we´ll meet agin.´´ I shortly smiled and stopped walking but suddenly I felt myself loosing my awareness. I fell again, but now I won´t wake up again. Some people were crying now. Miku ran to my dead body and held me. She cried even more as she realized, that I´m gone. Maybe forever.

~~In the same moment in the testing area between the dead and the living, Mass´s POV~~

``Hmmmm?! Oh... Back here. Let´s go to them I guess.´´

I picked the lock again and killed the two guards again. I picked the other lock again and stood once more in front of them.

``I did my part. I saved anyone and even saw my sister again. I´m happy now. Can I get into the nirvana now?´´

God answered me ``No, you can´t go yet.´´

``What? Why?´´

``Well, because we saw how much your sister suffered as you were gone again. She can´t live without you anymore.´´

``... ... ... I know...´´ Tears went down of my cheeks ``... Sorry...´´

``No problem.´´ Satan answered. ``We decided all to let you go back to life so you can be with your sister again but don´t dissappoint us! Hehe. Just kidding. You go back to the living and eveytime she´s in danger, you get the powers again, we gave you today. She also can´t die then but she can be hurted. Just so you know BUT one more thing, after you saved her, your energy is empty again and she has to stick your soul- dagger back in the sheath. That´s all.´´

``Really? You really let me live again?´´ I fell on my knees and started to cry in joy ``THANKY OU SO MUCH!´´

All three answered this time and sent me back ``No problem, guardian.´´

My dead body shook. I felt that Miku had put my arms on my chest with my dagger. I felt my heart beating again. One beat. Then two. Then three, then four, then five, then six, then seven, then eight, then nine and then ten! I was recovering and started breathing. The TV crew must have realized, that I´m awaking. I opened my eyes a bit and saw, Miku wasn´t kneeing down to me anymore. I turned my head to the right and saw Master had her in her arms. She was still crying massively. I grope my dagger with a strong grip. My hair was normal again. I moved first my right leg up then my right. I pushed myself up and stood. I was back in the world of the living. I directly put my dagger at my belt and looked straight in master´s face. He realized it quickly, smiled at me ``Miku, I have to go for a minute or two, is that okay?´´

She nodded and sobbed. She was now knelt down again but didn´t saw me. I smiled a bit and walked right to her. She didn´t heard my walking to her. I knelt down too and thought about, how I should surprise her. I decided to hug her. She was shaking softly and I knew she was too scared to look back now.

``It´s alright, stop crying now.´´

She stopped shaking and turned around slowly. She looked straight into my face. Her pupils were very tiny now. After a short moment she realized, that I´m back.

``Don´t you remember me already? Then I will go again.´´

``NO! DON´T YOU DARE!´´ I smiled at her and she rehugged me.

``It´s so good to have you back! I... I...´´

``It´s alright, Miku. It´s alright. I´m there. Let us go home now, but first we need to say goodbye to all these people!´´ started laughing and lifted her in my arms up, like you carry your wife after the wedding party. She blushed ``N-Not here...´´

``It´s alright. We just say goodbye. Do you want to stand up? Or should I hold you more?´´

``... ... Hold me more please. I... I just need it right now.´´ I smiled and closed my eyes while it. Then I opened and pulled my headset mic out again to contact my guys ``Hey, you still there?´´

``Huh? So you´re alive! We thought the rocket hit you and teared you apart. Well, anyways, what do you need?´´

`` can you get some height and fire with the Apache some rockets in the air? Like firework?´´

``Sure! Also we have the pilot denotanable rockets on board. I´ll tell the others!´´

It didn´t took them long but I decided to give them a sign. I wanted to salute in front of everybody and when I pull my hand away, the rockets will explode.

``Should I start?´´

Miku nodded.

``Alright... Well people, I hope you enjoyed the concert and... my comeback from the dead. I´m sorry for all this but I really wanted to say THANK YOU! I hope you´re not mad at m...´´ The crowd silenced me with an loud ``WELCOME BACK!´´

Some tears of joy were running down my cheeks and I wasn´t able to talk again so Miku took the word.

``Well... ... Thank you from me too... I´m really thankful for everything you guys did for us! That you were crying with me... Well... That´s it for now, I really have to get this over with myself. Good night everyone!´´

``Wait! My soldiers have prepared something for this night, EVERYBODY LOOK UP NOW!´´ I saluted and pulled my hand off. The rockets exploded like a firework. The crowdwas cheering and screaming in joy.

``Good night everyone!´´

We went down of the stage. Master was speechless all the time in the car. We drove home, totally exhausted now, especially me. I really needed a break now. After entering the house, I carried Miku right upstairs into our room and we got ready for bed. We fell asleep quickly.

After the dream, Mass´s POV

I woke up, Miku was still laying on my shoulder. I took the headset off and woke her up. As she was awake I decided to tell her.

``Miku... I had a really strange dream. It was about ... ... ...´´ I told her everything and after that we made our way tot he bathroom, like always me carrying her. We took the shower and Got ready for school. After this, we went downstairs , ate something with the other student vocaloids and made our way to the school. By foot.

Miku and I were the first who arrived from us vocaloids at the school. The other students were looking at me closely. I didn´t cared and had my eyes half open. Some of them thought already that they are stronger than me, I saw the look in their eyes. Anyways, we went upstairs into our classroom and I had a seat right next to Miku. She told me everything about the school and what I needed to know. The best part was, that we only had one type of lesson everyday. For example: Today we only do english all the day and in two days we would only do japanese a whole day. School ends at 1pm. That´s good for me because I still had to cook.

``Hey, Mass. Our teacher´s name is Ms. Stantson. She´s pretty nice.´´ Miku told me already so much about our teachers too. It was... interesting I guess.

After the bell rang, our teacher came in ``Good morning class! I hope you had nice holidays! By the way, where´s our new student, Mass?´´ She has a really joyful, calm voice. I like that!

`` I´m right here, ma´m.´´

``Aaah! I´m happy to meet you, I´m Ms. Stantson.´´

``I know, Miku already told me.´´ I smiled so she won´t be mad at me.

``Okay then! Can you us anything about you?´´

``Well, actually the others know already. But I will tell you anyways. I am 16 years old, Miku´s twin and my hobbies are cooking, sword fighting, reading, playing video games and I cook for all the vocaloids.´´

``Intersting! Well, let´s start with the lesson. We will do only speaking today, is this fine with everybody?´´ She looked with a serious look at Len. Rin giggled and Len blushed.

``Okay! Then let´s start!´´

After four hours of 50 minutes, we had one brak of fifteen minutes. I was with the other vocaloids at the schoolyard.

``Mass, were you already at the secretary because the secretary lady wants to meet every new student.´´

``Nope, weren´t, Mayu. But thanks. I´m on my way.´´

I walked past the guys who looked at me earlier as they were stronger than me. I wasn´t looking at them, just going straight to the secretary. At the secretary office I introduced myself shortly and went outside. A girl was waiting for me. I didn´t knew her and looked at her first and walked past her. She followed me. At the yard she started to talk to me ``Hey, I´m Kigami. Who are you? I saw you on a concert once! Please tell me your name!´´ She smiled at me, I decided to introduce myself ``I´m Mass. Nice to meet you. Why were you following me?´´

``Huh? Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you but you straightly walked away!´´ She still smiled.

``Well, okay, what do you want to talk about?´´ One of the other guys was coming towards me now and grabbing me at my shoulder roughly. I got angry ``Wrong move buddy. If I were you, I would let me go.´´

``HAHAHA! Have you heard that guys? He´s treating me! AHAHAHHAA!´´

``You asked for it.´´ I decided to break him some bones so he had respect. If I wanted it, I could´ve killed him right away. I grabbed his throat and started to stop him from breathing. Then he took his hand off my shoulder and I decided to break his left hand and arm. I performed a strange move which was very fast. You just heard the bones breaking with a very disgusting noise, then I decided to teach him a another lesson: I took him at his throat again and threw him on the ground. He stood up and tried to punch me. I reacted with a very strong kick at his chest and he flew against the school building. The other guys seemed to be very impressed. I decided to walk to the others again.

``What took you so long, brother?´´

``Some jerk tried to punch me. I broke his left hand and arm and threw him at the school building. I didn´t knew, that we have aggressive guys at our school.´´

``Eh? You did what?´´

``I know this doesn´t sounds like me but it was personal defence.´´

``I know. I´m just a bit shocked. Well, the break is almost over. Let´s go inside.´´

We all agreed.

The next lesson was including the advanced way to communicate with a person that comes from the US, with other words, talking with Ms. Stantson in our english. I was the best with Len. The others didn´t really showed much interest but at least they tried as hard as they could.

After the school, we all went home. At home, Luka was already waiting for us to ask us about our day. I started ´´I actually liked it at the school. It wasn´t that boring.´´ All the others: ``BOOORING!´´ They laughed and I smiled. Since we wouldn´t get homework, Miku and I decided to go for a walk in the city. Actually we went shopping. We bought some new clothes for me and for her. I blushed when it came for some new underwear for Miku. I had to decide which she should take.

``I don´t know...´´

``Well... then tell me, which one you would take as a woman!´´

``What?! I... You know what? I won´t complain and try it... Well... Errr... Ah! This one I guess...´´ I was still blushing a bit.

``That one´s actually not that bad... But it looks too much turquoise! Maybe... you can find something more white and turquoise, that would be great!´´

``*Sigh* Women... Luka warned me...´´ She giggled. I moaned.

After five minutes I found something which looked like tho one she wanted and it was in her size too!

``Found something!´´ Luckily we are the only customers at the moment.

``Finally... Hmmmmmm... I don´t know...´´

``Are you kidding me?! I searched so long for these!´´

``Alright, I was just kidding, they are great! Okay, do you need anything else? Like some more t-shirts?´´

``Nope. But is there a blacksmith in this town?´´

``Huh? Why that?´´

``I want to order a sword or two. If he´s good at least.´´

``My crazy brother... Yes. There´s a blacksmith here. I was there with Gakupo once. That´s where he got his katana from.´´

``Aaah, okay. I will instantly order two different swords.´´

``Well, you could also order some new kitchen knifes. The old one´s are pretty bad. Just standard and I think you need better stuff than this, right?´´

``True. I hope it won´t cost that much. I don´t have that much on my just *whisper* half a million yen.´´

``That´s actually very much´´ She whispered back.

``Well, let´s go then. We still have to pay our stuff.´´ We went to the cash register and paid our stuff. The shop assistant recognized us then ``Wait, you´re... MIKU AND MASS HATSUNE! OH MY GOD! I´m such a big fan! Can you give me your autogramms? Pleeeeeeease?´´

``Well if you stop screaming at us, than yes.´´

``Of course, sir! I won´t do that again, it´s just... GOD! I am so exited!´´

``Well, there you go... One of me and now you, Miku.´´

``Hmh. Sooo, there you go, bye!´´

``Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much! And please come back again! I look forward to it!´´

``Okay, thanks and... goodbye!´´

We went out of the store. The man seemed to have the best day of his life... Wow, what we already mean to other people... Strange feeling...

``So, where do we have to go if we want to go to the blacksmith?´´

``Just around this corner.´´

``Ah, there it is! Well let´s hope that they still have opened.´´

It was actually still open. We went inside and saw master Azuma making a large knife.

``Err... Hello there, good man! We want to order something.´´

``One moment please, I have to focus. ... ... Okay, now. What do you need? Oh! It´s the two famous twins! What can I do for you?´´

``Well I wanted to order two different swords and five hand crafted kitchen knifes.´´

``Aha! Well then, follow me. I´ll show you what kinds of sword I can make for you.´´

He went into a large room, we were right behind him.

``Well, pick one you want and take it into your hands. I want to know if you think, the sword will fit to you.´´

I took a katana first. It felt so light and agile! I touched it´s blade. It was very sharp.

``Hmm... The first one a katana please bit with a turquoise handle instead of a blue one. Now the second...´´ He wrote the katana down. I decided to take a european middle age style long sword. It felt much heavier but with the right technique I think I can handle it, also it´s blade is very sharp and not single edged. It put it back and took a scimitar. It was pretty short but interesting. I touched it´s blade. Very sharp too and light but uncomfortable handle. I put it back. I saw a rapier. It looked so slim! I took it into my hand. It felt pretty good but not my style. I decided to take as my second because of the blade, the european middle age style long sword.

``The second is the european middle age style long sword. Now to the knifes.´´

He showed me a really good looking set. I took the second largest in my hand. It felt good.

``Okay and this set of kitchen knifes. How long do you need?´´

``Well since you want quality work: one or two months.´´

``That´s fine to me. Can you start with the knifes?´´

``Sure. I only need two weeks for it.´´

``Okay, how much do you want?´´

``No prices yet. I want you to hold the swords and knifes in the hands and use them before we come to the payment. My dad told me as I was a little boy that I should first take the ware in my hands, then decide and pay it. That´s my main rule.´´

``Well, okay then! Do you need our phone number?´´

``That would be good. Okay, just write it own there please.´´

``Okay!´´ I did as he asked of me. I wrote our home number down and told Miku about my choice.

``Well, it´s your money. If you like it, then it´s okay to me.´´

``Okay. Then goodbye, Mr. Azuma. We´ll be back in two weeks!´´

``Yes, yes. See you then.´´

``Good bye, Mr. Azuma!´´

``Goodbye Miss Hatsune!´´

After getting that done, we went straight to our home. I stall had to carry all the clothes and these are much bags to get home safe. Luckily we hadn´t any trouble with getting home. As we entered the mansion, I went upstairs and laid our new clothes on our bed and made my way to the kitchen. Miku was already waiting for me.

``Alright, what shall we make today? I haven´t planned anything.´´

``... You´re joking, right?´´

``nope. But how does pizza sound? I haven´t made pizza in my life. Also I found some great recipes for three different pizzas, look!

A salami pizza, a calzone and a margarita. Could you ask the others, which pizza they want to eat? They can also create their own if they want.´´

``Of course. Should I ask for more ingredients like tuna for Luka, you know?´´

``Sure. Go ahead.´´

``Alright.´´

Miku´s POV

I entered the living room with a pencil and a college block.

``Hey, everyone, please sit around me. I´m taking your orders because we´re making pizza tonight.´´

``Pizza? It was long ago since I ate a good pizza...´´ Kaito began to think about his last pizza and to get him back, Luka kissed him in front of everyone.

``So, somebody already decided?´´

Len and Rin nodded.

Len: ``Ladies first!´´ He smiled at her.

``Thanks, Lenny. Let´s see... I want a calzone with orange flavour in the dough if it´s possible.´´

``Same for me please but instead of oranges please some banana flavour.´´

``Okay... Anyone else?´´

``Ill take the regular calzone.´´ ``Me too!´´

``Okay, Mikuo and Kaito.´´

``Well, I´ll go for the margarita.´´ ``I´ll take one too!´´

``Lily and Gumi...´´

``I´ll take a salami one with some extra tuna.´´

``I´ll go with hot sauce salami.´´

``Tuna salami, Luka. Akaito, hot sauce salami... got it! Anyone else decided yet?´´

The rest: ``Salami!´´

``Okay, the rest: salami. Perfect! It will be ready in two hours. AS always.´´

I went back into the kitchen.

Mass´s POV

``Well, then... ready... set... cook!´´

We hurried up and got the pizzas finished in one and a half hour. It was quite good for my first time making pizzas and also a new experience. We all ate happily and were full after it. I really have a great life and I have a great family. After cleaning up, the most went to bed, including Miku and me. It was hard work to make so many pizzas but we managed it to complete anyways. In our room we got the new clothes in the laundry and went right into bed after it. This time Miku wanted to sleep on top of me because she felt cold the last night. After a longer time as usual I fell asleep and hoped that I wouldn´t have this kind of dream again I had last night.


	7. Chapter Six- The big concert preparation

Chapter Six- The big Concert preparation

Mass´s POV

_`At saturday, there´s our concert and today it´s thursday. Only two days left, then we have a whole night of singing, just Miku and me, Len and Rin and after a long time Kaito with Luka in a duet with some love songs.. This is going to be exhausting and exiting! But somehow I feel strange when I watch Miku since yesterday... I never felt this before... Is it...? Nooo... That couldn´t be... I wouldn´t fall in love with my could also be because I´m worried that I will fail at the concert... Tis feeling is so strange, I... I think I need to practise some more then it will go away for sure but I need a silent room... Maybe I find a hidden room in the basement? I just need to get there without being seen. But what will I do if I still feel the same? … … Ah! I just try to hide it! Yes... that´s it!´ I didn´t noticed that I was looking like some psychopath at this moment while Miku came inside._

``Mass? Why are you looking at the mirror that creepy?´´

I didn´t know what to say and instead of answering, I sprinted towards the window, jumped and kicked it open but sadly it broke and I fell out. As I landed, I ran like the death in person would follow me. I managed it to escape quickly and to my luck, I had my clothes on and the bad thing was: Miku ran behind me. I decided to give everything I had and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something at my left shoulder burning, synchrone with my eyes. I had something inside of me activated and opened my eyes and ran so fast, Miku stopped and I just heard her shouting ``COME BACK RIGHT NOW!´´ Also I felt her starting to cry but this wasn´t going to stop me. I ran, didn´t knowing where to go but I kept running for a long time. After a longer time, I decided to stop. I wasn´t exhausted at all but unfortunately I didn´t knew where I went and got lost.

_`Of coure this had to happen to me... If I just had answered her I wouldn´t be lost... It´s so beautiful here! Maybe... Maybe I can practice here without being seen... Okay, there we go, Love is War, the song I´m not that good in with.´_

_Lyrics_

_There is simply nowhere it can run  
Love heat burning me, why can't you see?_

AHH!~

See those gray clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me  
Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes, its color, it's drawing too near

Ahh, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?  
I know it's true - yet I do not know what I should do oh.  
What can I do, what should I do?  
I am a fool... His play tool!

Let's start fighting don't ask how, this war I will allow  
Just seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now  
Ardent L-O-V-E - That is a sin to me  
I'll show you all my feelings 'cause emotion it's my key

The megaphone I used, to shout to your heart, it has been torn apart  
But it does not matter now, how far I reach and why, 'cause I'll never make it to your eye sight

Ahh, the sky is now so clear, I didn't notice  
The sun on my path doesn't suit my tears  
I can't hold on, my feelings are out of my reach  
What can I do, what should I do?

Because you know I'm not going to cry 'cause of you  
I love you, see?

I was fighting from the start, I'm shooting at your heart  
I didn't choose this path, you did and you will feel my wrath  
I'll show off and let the wind, just blow by and show my skin  
I'll steal your gaze away until I'll finally have the win

Are you ready for my act?  
This war I'm fighting is a fact and is still a drawback  
Love is blind, and love's a bliss  
The only way for me to see is by your loving kiss

``Hmh. Let´s give it a shot.´´

I started singing with a more deeper voice than I heard it from Miku. First I thought, this would be my death if I started singing it. Miku and I decided to let her sing it in japanese and me in english because I´m very good at english. So I had the music on one ear and began to sing. First I had to hear the first two minutes over and over again so I couldn´t get the right parts in the same moment, she would sing. My favourite part was the one where We had to sing the Aaaaaah~ Part. I tried the best to adjust my voice in a same frequency like Miku´s voice is. Her voice is very high and so it wouldn´t sound like complete shit, I decided to get my voice as high as I could. Luckily I wasn´t in puberty anymore. I got the voice of an adult but also a almost same frequency as Miku, just a bit deeper. Then, after some tries I shook my head and agreed with myself that I would first: Sing it in japanese too and second: I would return at the concert shortly before the Aaaah~ Part, where I would perform a double backflip and land safe at the stage, linking my headset right in with the micros of the stage and sing the song with Miku. I knew that it would be our turn after Kaito and Luka. Now I had to decide, on which tree I should rest for the night. My singing took me longer than expected, back home I couldn´t because I was lost. All I had was: My headset with only one way to communicate to a unit of mercenaries which I hired forever, also they gave me a small location chip in my jacket. Just in case. Then I had a zippo lighter with me which I bought to place it next to the TV in our room and my dagger. The strange burning feeling on my shoulder was still there and also I could see everything in the dark because my eyes were shining. I rolled my jacket on my left arm up to look, what makes it feel burning. I felt that it was some sort of activation inside of my body. I looked at it. My 01 was shining complete in a warm golden light. I covered it quickly so I couldn´t be found in the dark. I walked a bit through a tiny forest now. I found a big tree with a big branch. Enough space for me to sleep.

I actually managed it to fall asleep quickly but I could only be in a half sleep because if I should turn around, I might fall and die. I thought all the night about Miku. I felt her crying still, even over this distance. I also knew that she was calling my name in the distance. It made me very sad and I was about to cry too but my only chance to get back are my mercenaries I hired today, with their helicopter. They are good men and they are also reliable. They had a honor rule, that they won´t betray me as their client. Also, they are very good trained and armed to the teeth. After thinking, I tried my bes to fall asleep but I just couldn´t sleep. _`I´m already used to sleep with Miku at my side. It was just strange, do I regret it? Am I really in sorrow because of her? Is it really that troubling me? … … Only thinking about it sounded stupid to me. I decided to climb my tree down and look if I still got my mobile with me. I really need to talk to Miku and apologize for running away.´_

I searched my pockets and my jacket for my mobile. Nothing. Instead I had a better idea: Sending the mercenary squad leader out to my house for a small communication with Miku with her using his headset. That sounded good to me. I would send him with a regula ground vehicle there but the problem will be, that they have only armed vehicles and the others might be scared. I thought a bit about it but then I decided it would be the best if I send the squad leader out.

``Hello, mercenaries, can you hear me?´´

``Clear as day. What is it, Sir?´´

``Tell your squad leader to drive to my home and give his headset to my sister Miku. I need to talk to her.´´

``Okay? Aren´t you at home?´´

``No. And to be honest I don´t want to talk about why.´´

``Enderstood. He will be there in fifteen minutes.´´

``Thank you.´´

Fourteen minutes later, Miku´s POV

I cried a lot because of my brother´s disappearing. I was only thinking about him but it felt so strange... _`Is it just because I already miss him really much? I mean I´m already used to have him near me anytime! This must be it... Nothing else!´ _

I ended the thinking, as I saw a very glaring light falling in the room. I looked outside, a military car? What they would want here? I went downstairs to the others to tell them.

``Hey, everyone, do you know anything about a military car coming to us? Did somebody ordered them?´´

Akaito answered me ``No, why would we need the military?´´

The doorbell rung now.

``Miku, I think they want you, HIDE! QUICKLY!´´

``Eh? Okay!´´ I ran upstairs and looked outside. The lights of the military truck are off.

The same time, Akaito´s POV

``Good evening, what brings you here to this late hour?´´

``I´m searching for a girl. Her name is Miku. I know she´s here. I´ve met her before as her brother signed the contract with my men and me. I´m the mercenary squad leader. I just need to give miss Miku my headset. Her brother wants to talk to her with it.´´

``Alright? Can you please show me the contract? I adon´t really trust mercenaries at night. I´m sorry, but I just want to protect my family.´´

``I understand.´´ He took a paper out. There was truly Mass´s signature.

``Okay, come in. MIKU? THE MEN IN THE TRUCK WAS SENT BY YOUR BROTHER! MAY HE COME UPSTAIRS?´´

Same time, Miku´s POV again

I heard Akaito asking me if the mercenary was allowed to come upstairs. I went to the railing ``Of course. Ah, the squad leader. You can come upstairs.´´

``Alright, ma´m.´´

The squad leader is an american, like his men but hey are nice men. Not aggressive, like normal mercenaries. SO I went back inside and sat down at the bedcouch. He came inside and saluted ``Ma´m, I have the order to hand you my headset because your brother wants to talk to you. He forgot his mobile phone. Here!´´

He held the headset in front of me and I took it.

``Thanks. You can go downstairs now.´´

``Understood.´´

After he went out of the room I began talking ``Mass?´´

``Ah, finally. It´s good to hear your voice, Miku.´´

``Why did you ran off then?´´

``I... I don´t actually know. I just had a feeling that I would mess up our part at the concert so I wanted to sing the song for myself again, but his time in japanese. It will sound stupid otherwise, you know? I mean, japanese vs. english doesn´t sounds that good on the stage by a japanese song. I tried to hide this feeling but then you stepped inside and I lost it.´´

``Eh? I don´t understand this...´´

``You don´t have to. I just wanted to tell you this and that I´m fine and that you don´t need to worry. I will be at the concert, I promise. But also something happened with me... My tattoo 01 glows in a golden shine. It´s not red anymore. Also my eyes are shining bright turquoise, did something like that happen to you too?´´

``N-n-no?! What´s happening with you?´´

``I have no clue.´´

``I guess... We will find out. When did you said again, that you will come back? You know... I feel so lonely... and lost without you... I´m already used to have you around me...´´

``I know this feel, Miku but I can return only at the concert. Look up when you are supposed to stat singing after Kaito and Luka. We will sing every song together. I promise.´´

``So... you will let me alone for a whole day... …?´´ She started to sob.

``I feel you crying. Don´t cry. I´ll be with you. In your heart. I´ll be always with you.´´

``But I need you!´´ Now she cried. I felt so bad, I wish I could be with her right now...

``Calm down. Please. You make me very sad and I don´t want to cry too.´´ I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt so bad right now...

``I miss you... just... just... take care and if you have one scratch, then I´ll kill you, I swear!´´

``Okay... Do you have anything on your mind? I can´t sleep anyways so I have time.´´

``Like what should we talk about?´´ She seemed to calm down, so did I. I felt the tears stop running down my cheeks.

``Well, how about the last weeks? I think it was great with you. And also I´m used to have you around me aswell. It makes me feel complete and one with you and myself.´´

``I can say the same. I really like having you around me. I feel protected every time you´re around. Even if you would just stand at a concert in the last row, but I would know you´re there, I would feel safe. I would give my life into your hands.´´

``That... I´ve never seen it like this... also it means a lot for me that you say, you would lay your life in my hands... It makes me feel... special...´´

``*giggle* Well, you´re some sort of my guardian angel´´ I felt her smiling in at the stars.

``Seems like we´re supposed to stay together and take care of each other. I´m sorry for running away. I just couldn´t find any words to talk so my body did it for me.´´

``It´s okay. As long as I know that youre alive, I´m okay but I still feel sad. As long as you keep your promise that you will come back at the concert, I still feel protected.´´

``That´s good. It makes me actually happy! And by the way, I think, we can make you `golden´ too!´´

``Golden? Aaaah, you mean with the shining turquoise eyes and the golden 01? Actually that would be fine to me, they I could recognize you better, you know?´´

``Okay and don´t forget, we´re unique again!´´

``Right! At the moment, we´re... separate... and separated...´´

``Yeah. Hey, should I get some new clothes again for the stage or do you think my outfit I wore today was okay?´´

``I think, It was okay. You can literally wear anything and even look good!´´

``So... women´s wear too? Haha´´

``... Not this kind of clothes, stupid!´´ She smiled again.

``Well if you say so then it must be true.´´

``I think, I´ll join the others for a moment, can you somehow get my frequency? I mean the one of my headset. That would actually be great. We could talk later again.´´

``I´ll try. Stay there and get your´s on.´´

``Did it.´´

``Okay, can you tell me the frequency of your headset? It should be written at the left side.´´

``Errr... Ah! 402.113´´

``Okay. Let´s hope it works. Now wear yours.´´

``Can you hear me, brother?´´

``Yes. Okay then go down and give the squad leader the headset back and say thank you.´´

``Okay then. Should I send him home? I mean he has a family too, right?´´

``I don´t know. But yes, send him home or back to the base. Oh, before I forget it, tell him to call me later on my frequency.´´

``Okay. We hear us later! And still: Take care!´´

``I won´t get myself hurt. I promise.´´

``Bye!´´

``Yeah, bye!´´

She took the headset off and went down. Seconds later, she turned her headset off. I decided to walk a bit more. I had to get a clear mind. Tomorrow I had to prepare for the concert and be ready in time to get picked up. I walked the whole night a path and got to a mountain. Since I was sure Miku wouldn´t call again over headset today, I decided to try sleeping here, on the rocks. Luckily I managed it to fall asleep after a long time.

The next day, Miku´s POV

_`Mmmmmmh... What a bad night... I feel so lonely again... And I have singing training today... I wish he could be here and hold me... A hug would be nice now. I think I take a shower now. I feel so dirty and I forgot to put my clothes off at sleeping... these are my favorite ones! Dammit... I need to get them washed quickly! Maybe Rin can help me out. She does the laundry sometimes all on her own.´_

So first I took a shower that day. The shower felt also very empty without him. Everything felt so empty now. After getting a shower I putted some random clothes on and went to Rin. She was still sleeping that´s for sure because I heard Len snoring. I knocked and went inside. To my surprise only Len was still sleeping and Rin wasn´t there anymore. I had to search her now. I went downstairs and greeted everybody ``Morning~´´

``Good morning Miku, do you want some coffee?´´

``No, thank you. I want Rin, do you know where she is, Haku?´´

``Laundry room. I see you want your stuff get cleaned aswell, right? Then hurry up. She was already putting the clothes in when I saw her the last time.´´

``Thanks!´´

I ran as fast as I could to the laundry room ``Rin, wait!´´

``Huh? Oh, good morning Miku. What´s it?´´

``Can you get my laundry inside aswell?´´

``You´re a bit late but okay. I can still get it in.´´

``Thanks you soooo much, Rin!´´

I hugged her for a moment and gave her my stuff. After getting this done I went into the kitchen and ate something. I was really hungry because I forgot to eat anything after Mass ran away. I was in sorrow, so you forget the one or other thing. I decided to make myself a leek sandwich and ate it right away. Getting this done with, I went to the singing room where Master was already waiting for me.

``Miku.´´

``Master.´´

``How do you feel? I hope you feel good enough to sing after what happened.´´

``Don´t worry. I´m fine. I can still sing.´´

``Good. Did your brother contacted you? Will he come to the concert too?´´

``He´s coming. He told me, that his mercenaries will get him there.

But how, he didn´t told me. I guess it´s a surprise. He wanted to be there, when we start with Love is War. He practiced it outside a lot.´´

``That´s some good news. By the way, don´t get too exited now but you will sing in front of 18 Million people this time. You know, the people of Tokio and some cities around really love your music and also there exited to see you both singing with your brother. We made a big marketing campaign. The people don´t know much about your brother but they already love him. And so many wrote letters asking, when the concert is finally coming. These people can´t await it to see you!´´

``Wow... 18 Million people... This is a really huge number. Is the stadium big enough?´´

``Staduim? HAHAHAHAHAAA! My dear, this number of people won´t fit inside of one stadium. You sing at the ocean. A crew is already building a big stage and installing many TV monitors. It´s amazing, how many people come this time! This is amazing!´´

``Yes, indeed.´´

``You don´t seem to be that excited that much, Miku. It´s becaues of your brother, right? You worry a lot about him, right?´´

``Yes...´´

``He´s fine. After that what I´ve heard of him from the others, I can tell that he´s able to take care of himself pretty good.´´

``I´m actually more worried about his condition. He said, that his tattoo 01 became golden and shines in the night if he puts it out. Also his eyes are shining turquoise and he was super fast as he ran away from me yesterday. He told me a bit later that something inside of him got activated, do I have something like this too?´´

``So something happened to him, what made him stronger, faster and at all better in everything, do I understand this right?´´

``Yes, but answer my question please: Can I activate something inside of me too?´´

``...´´

``Master?´´

``Yes, you can.´´

``Yay!´´

``But promise me something when you discover it.´´

``Okay, what?´´

``Don´t abuse the powers in your regular day. The energy booster can be activated by him every time he wants. I made this only for you but I forgot about this. These power is only to support you in emergency situation, Mass´s brain must´ve thought this is an emergency situation and activated itself. From now on he has a golden tattoo and more shiny eyes than before. The eyes perform that he can see a bit better in the night and the golden 01 is now forever and will only shine in a emergency situation, when the booster is turned on. For the regular day, he just has a golden tattoo and more shiny turquoise eyes.´´

``I see. But how do I activate mine?´´

``In an emergency case of course, like when you need some boost at singing at the stage or you have to flee, like Mass.´´

``Okay. I understand it and also I promise to not abuse it.´´

``Thank you. Now, let´s begin with your training.´´

``Hmh.´´

After understanding all this I felt a bit better to be honest. To my luck Master decided to finish the singing training at 8pm so I could take a break until tomorrow. I felt like playing some video games with the others right now.

The same time, Mass´s POV

This morning I bathed at a waterfall. It was cold water but I got clean and laid into the sun. To my luck, nobody came around to ask me what I´m doing or stuff like that. After I was dry again I noticed, that my tattoo wasn´t shining anymore. It must mean that my power has stopped. Actually it was good to have a break of my powers and after inspecting my tattoo, I took my clothes back on and sat down on the rocks. I thought about the others, what they are doing right now and how they would feel about me running away. I probably get smacked in the face but it was worth it for this beautiful view. I decided to call my mercenaries, it´s now 1 am and I have to ready up to get to the concert place. It will be at least a one hour flight and we have to talk about, how we would design the day first because they had some free time left. Also I wanted to have an epic getaway with me holding Miku in my arms and they let a rope ladder down to let me hold and they fly. Miku would hold herself at me so I can hold her safely in one of my arms and we can say goodbye.

``Hey, here´s Mass. Please come.´´

``Sir, what do you need at this late time of day?´´

``Well, I could use a pickup. You have a locating chip in my clothes. Please get me with a helicopter.´´

``Understood. I´ll be on my way. The others are asleep.´´

``Okay, I´ll be waiting.´´

After half an hour the helicopter arrived. He hovered deep enough to let me get inside.

``Thanks. Let´s fly to your base.´´

``Okay? Well sorry. I forgot that you don´t want to go home right now.´´

``It´s okay. We have to speak about my arriving at the base.´´

``Okay sir. I will do as you wish.´´

``Thank you.´´

We flew to the base. I decided to talk to the pilot first, alone. He understood and also we talked a bit in private to each other until the sunset. It was time to speak with the others about my plan.

**Hey there, dear reader. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. I can tell you at least the name: The big concert.**

**I don´t have a better one right now. By the way: I will now upload only every second day something because I need to get some inspiration after all. Thank you for reading as far. -Mass**


	8. Chapter Seven- The twin concert

Chapter Seven- The twin concert

Miku´s POV

I stood up at 4am. Sleep was a no-go for this day, concerts always made me happy but also so exited that I can´t sleep that much but I was used to lay in the bed for some more hours to get my mind ready for much stress and songs, today was one of this days. It was sometimes only a torture but mostly it made actually fun. This concert is a very special one because I sing for the first time with my brother. We weren´t at the start that good in singing together but the time made it better. Meanwhile if I start singing randomly he always joins me right in the song perfectly. It was fun to sing with Mass. He´s a good singer and protector, also a very good brother. I don´t know why but when I walk the stairs down now without him I feel like falling asleep because I got used to get carried downstairs every morning, the problem this morning: He´s away for two days now. I will meet him at the earliest at the concert, when he comes at the stage... A bit rude to leave me alone like this but I guessed I had to deal with it.

I was sitting at the couch right now, only being in my mind and some of the others around me, cheering me up that everything will be fine and that Mass will be there. I actually lost some of my hope because he didn´t tried to talk to me on my frequency again. It made me sad. After a short moment, I got bored of being cheered up and went outside. I stared at the valley and sunk into my thoughts. I think I just stood there for a good hour until somebody came out. I didn´t pay attention to his words. I didn´t even know, ho he was.

``Ma´m? Hello there? Are you alright?´´ I gave up and went back to the reality but didn´t turned my head to him.

``Huh? What is it?´´

``Ah, you seem to be back from your trance. We have to drive to the concert now.´´ I leaned my head to the left and saw a man in a black suit, dark black sunglasses on, black gloves, a handgun at his belt and a com-link in his right ear. It was the security boss from every of my concerts.

``Oh, it´s you. Let´s go then.´´

``Good, follow me to the car, ma´m.´´ I didn´t said a word until the others came to me in the living room to wish me luck again and that they will watch the whole concert.

``Thanks, guys! See you tomorrow!´´ I answered happily and made my way outside. The chauffeur was already waiting for me. Kaito, Luka, Len and Rin were already waiting and he had a question for me, I saw it on his face.

``You have a question, sir?´´

``Yes to be honest. Isn´t somebody missing? I was supposed to drive with six people, not only five.´´

``He´s coming later.´´

``Okay, I won´t ask why because we´re already five minutes in delay. Let´s go!´´

``Alright.´´ I got in the limousine and looked at the others. Len and Rin had their eyes closed, so they must be sleeping. Luka laid her head in Kaitos lap and was also sleeping. Kaito stroked her left cheek and seemed to be sleepy like me. I decided to close my eyes aswell but unlike the others, I had no one to lay my head on. The security boss was sitting next to the driver so he wasn´t there. I fell in a light sleep but woke up pretty fast as the driver quite heavily went into the irons. I got pushed forward and woke up. There was a car accident but the ambulance and the police were already there. He drove carefully around them so nothing could happen. _`I wish I could drive that good too... My driving training will be after the next holidays with Mass. I hope it will be easy!´_

Half an hour later we drove to a gas station because our fuel was in the red area. In the normal case we flew by plane for this distance but this time not. I decided to get out of the car to catch some fresh air. Luckily we made a small break too.

I heard a loud helicopter above me and looked up. It was a military helicopter which had to get some gas like us. It was usual that helicopters used to have a second tank with gas and this one seemed to be empty. The helicopter landed just ten feet away from me and no ten seconds later, five armed men got out of the helicopter. I looked closely at the helicopter. It had two machineguns on every side and one guy was still sitting inside but it was too dark to look closely at his face. He seemed to be sleeping. First I wanted to wake him up but I didn´t wanted to have a gun pointed at my face. Seconds later I saw the soldiers coming back with a longer tank tube to get their gas inside of the helicopter. I heard the guy waking up ``Where are... Oh, tanking... *yawn* We´re not there yet...´´ His voice was damped but one of the others seemed to understand his words and answered him ``We need one more hour. We are in a slow flight area where many planes are passing by so we have to fly also at a deep point. I´m sorry, Sir.´´

It seemed to be that the guy talking was the pilot. I walked towards him but he didn´t saw me and got into the chopper and closed the door. The other soldier got in too, one as co- pilot and the other two sat in the back. I just wanted to ask them, what the military had to do in this area, it´s highly unusual seeing a helicopter passing by and filling up his gas at a gas station. I knew somehow that we would see the helicopter again and went back to the car. The helicopter started and within one minute their machines were ready to take off. They seemed to be in a hurry too and sounded american, so they must be on a secret mission or something like that. After a short time I stopped thinking about it and got into the car. Our journey continued. We only had three hours left until we would arrive at the concert stage. Now the driver stepped more on the gas pedal to catch some speed. I heard a helicopter again in front of us, it was flying deeper than usually helicopters had to. I looked out of the window and saw the military helicopter again, a second oe had joined them, this time a attack helicopter with armed guns and rockets.

_`Eh? What the... Why would the americans send two helicopters out? I think I know the types of the helicopters... Mass told me once of the american military, the one who landed at the gas station was a... Blackhawk UH-60 and the second one is a Apache AH-64! What do they want here in japan? Has a war broke out again or is this some scouting mission? WAIT! The one guy in the helicopter who slept first... He must be a very important person... to get escorted by a apache... These things are flying killers... Typical american... I shouldn´t worry about this probably. I really hope, that we don´t drive much longer. It´s 5pm already and the concert starts at 10pm for me, for the others at 6pm. I hope Mass is near the concert stage already.´_

``What are you thinking about?´´ It was Kaito asking me.

``I think about the two military helicopters I just saw. American. A attack helicopter of the type Apache AH-64 and a Transport helicopter of the type Blackhawk UH-60.´´

``First: Where do you know the serial types of them and the names, second: What do you think they do here?´´

``To answer your first question: I have a brother who knows much about almost everything and second: I saw a fifth person in the transporter, it seems to be that he´s important and from the US government that a Apache escorts them.´´

``But why won´t they fly by a private jet like they always do?´´

``I have no clue but it must be important. Let´s not worry about it and get some more rest until we arrive at the concert.´´

``Aou´re right. Let´s get some rest. I got up at 6am... way to early in my opinion.´´

``Okay? I got up at 4am but stayed in the bed for some more hours to get my mind together.´´

``Right, you always do that before a concert. I should probably try that too.´´

``It´s quite refreshing if you ask me.´´ I didn´t know why, but I was so calm today, totally unlike me.

``If you say so... Well I try to take a nap now if you don´t mind.´´

``Sure, go ahead. I will do the same.´´ I did as I said. I fell asleep.

Mass´s POV, 5 minutes earlier, in the air

``Why are we meeting now with the apache? I thought he would accompany us the whole time?´´

``Well, mister Hatsune, a Apache need more time to get ready for a long flight like this one and also It had to be re-armed for your request.´´

``Well, that makes sense but why do you still have a gunner with it? We´re not at a war!´´

``Well, first the pilot won´t get lonely and second: This is an armed helicopter. It isn´t allowed to fly without a gunner. Also if the pilot needs a hand with the flying, the gunner can help. He´s aslo the co-pilot.´´

``I see. Well anyways, why did we needed to land at the gas station again? Were the tanks that empty?´´

``Yes. Unfortunately our main tank was not full and the fuel gauge was showing, that it´s full. So we just flew because of our delay. Also the machines need more gas if there cold, so it could be that the Apache need to be filled up again too.´´

``Alright. That´s all I wanted to know. But wait! One more thing: How long do we need more? I mean we still have to set the surprise at the end of the concert up and have to sing at 10pm.´´

``Don´t worry, sir. We are in time but the bad thing is, that we have to fly slower than we want and also lower than we want because of the planes passing by. It was good that you had the money to buy us a license for this airway. We still might be lawless but we also need our licenses.´´

``I know. See it as a gift of mine.´´

``Okay. We won´t have a problem with that.´´ He laughed lightly.

I was really exited about our special plan for the end, including the pilots giving their best at flying and also special rockets for the apache. It was expensive but it will hopefully worth it. It was also very expensive because I had to pay in dollars, not in yen like always but it wasn´t a problem to me. These men are only doing this job because they´re sent by their government to earn some money for their families and also as backup in a another country.

That´s why they got the military helicopter's and vehicles of the US Army. I was prepared very well for the concert and I also promised that my mercenaries would get a backstage pass to watch the concert but only some of them. The pilots had to listen to it from the outside. I was sorry for them but they didn´t cared. Their duty was way more important to them and also the other soldiers including the squad leader would go directly to the concert and disguise as security guards so they could listen to the whole concert, also they installed some helmet cameras to film the concert for their families and for the families of the pilots. Autographs included. I wouldn´t break my promises, never. Iike these guys. I was really happy that I hired them. These are good men too but they have to check their tanks next time better. Anyways, it was only half an hour left to get to the concert. I was really exited.

Half an hour later...

``Here we are, sir.´´

``Alright, those who aren´t the pilots and co- pilots get these cards of me now and enter the concert over the backstage. Everyone will let you pass even with you guns. Just show them this letter I wrote for this purpose, by the way, if you get attacked by civilians at the concert, then you have the permission to defend yourselves and knock them out. But don´t take your big guns with you. Only handguns and knifes, also only smoke grenades.´´

``Yes, Sir! And thanks.´´

``No problem. Now go! The others must arrive in ten minutes so hurry up!´´

``On our way, see you later!´´

``Hmh. Now to you, pilots and co- pilots. I hope it was a good idea to let you get dressed in a another military outfit which won´t tell the others that I´m already here.´´

``I think so. Anyways, should we prepare the helicopters yet?´´

``Yes. It is time to. I hope we will be ready in two hours. Also it was good to land 500 metres away from the coast, where the concert takes place. Also, before I forget it. I have to go quickly to the stage members and get me linked tot he microphones, so it won´t be a problem for to sing. I´ll be back in five minutes.´´

``Yes Sir!´´

I used my new power and ran very fast. I also managed it to be faster than the group of soldiers. As I arrived I told the stage members to NOT tell anyone about it, that I was already there. They agreed, to my luck. After explaining, we got everything ready and I sprinted outside and was back after the five minutes.

Eight minutes later, Miku´s POV

_`Finally. We´re at there. Now I have to get plugged and everything settled up. I saw so many people already being here! Well luckily it´s not my turn to sing first one´s are Len and Rin. They will do a great job, I know it. Following are Kaito and Luka in a duet and the grande finale, Mass and me. This will be great.´_

``Miss Miku?´´

``Huh?´´

``We have to get you to the set up. Your tech needs to be readied up.´´

``Sure, where do I have to go this time?´´

``Follow me.´´ I walked right behind the stage worker. I already know him for three concerts. He´s a reliable guy and has a great sense of duty.

One hour later, Kaito´s POV

_`I´m sooo hungry... I hope there´s something eatable here... Luka had breakfast already but I forgot it... I´m such a fool´_

``Luka do you know where I can get something to eat?´´

``Actually no. Sorry, hun.´´

``Craaaaap! I´m so hungry, you can hear my stomach growl through the micro later!´´ Luka giggled ``Aaaah... You always liked it to overdo it´´ She laughed now.

``I don´t know what´s so funny about it but I´ll just accept it and search for master. He will know if there´s something to eat.´´

``Do that. I´ll be waiting for you here.´´

I kissed her and went off. It didn´t took me that long this time to find master. This is highly unusual.

``Hi, master.´´

``Ah! Kaito, what do you have on your mind? You look so weak!´´

``Well I wanted to ask, if you know where I can find something to eat here. I forgot to eat my breakfast.´´

``Good that I am prepared for this. Follow me.´´ I followed him to his car.

``Here you go. A salami, beacon, cheese, salad, tomato sandwich. I hope this will be enough.´´

``Of course! Thanks!´´ I went back to Luka with a big smile on my face.

``Hey, babe! I got something... finally!´´ I started to eat, it was pretty delicious.

``That´s good but hurry up. We only have half an hour left until it´s our turn. Have you seen Miku? I was told to say her that she need to come again to the tech room.´´

I ate my sandwich, Luka watching me impatient. After I finished eating it I was ready to answer her ``I saw Miku sitting outside on some rocks. She must be in thoughts again. I can go for you if you want.´´

``Okay, that´s very kind of you.´´ She kissed me and I made my way to Miku. She still sat outside all by herself.

``Hey, Miku. Are you alright?´´

``...´´

``Miku?´´

``Ah! Oh, it´s you... Sorry I was in thoughts. What is it?´´

``I was told to tell you to go to the tech room again. I think something went wrong.´´

``Eh? Okay. I´m on my way.´´

``... Are you still worrying about Mass?´´

``... Yes...´´

``Don´t worry. He sent me a message on my phone that he´s almost here.´´ I lied to make her feel better.

``Really? May I see it?´´

``Sorry but I´m not allowed to have my mobile with me around the tech room. It´s in the limousine and also turned off.´´

``Ah. I see, but thanks! It´s good to know that he´s still alive.´´ She smiled at me and ran off. I almost forgot to get back in as Luka shouted in the distance ``KAITO? COME ON! IT´S OUR TURN TO SING NOW!´´

I directly ran to her. I almost forgot it but we came on the stage in time.

Later, Mass´s POV

``Okay, Sir. Everything´s ready for the big surprise. Is it already your turn to sing?´´

``Nope. I still have fifteen minutes but warm up the Blackhawk. We need to be ready to get in the air and me jumping out, so I can directly land on the stage without a parachute.´´

``One question: How do you want to survive a fall of fifteen meters? Isn´t it a bit risky?´´

``Don´t worry. I have my technique. I will be fine.´´

``If you say so.´´

The pilot went off and readied the machine up. Now it was the time to sing. I only have one try to make it right and to not fail at the landing.

At the same moment, Miku´s POV

_`It´s almost our turn, where are you, brother? Hurry up...´ _I got nervous because it was just five minutes until it´s our turn to sing. I got more nervous every minute. Then I saw Kaito and Luka coming right from the stage, hand in hand. I smiled at them and before I could ask Luka already answered ``It was amazing! So many people! It´s so much fun together. Oh... Sorry...´´

``No problem. I know he will be there. Kaito got a message of him earlier. Oh! It seems to be my turn now! Cya later!´´

Kaito´s POV

The announcer began talking and Miku got ready. Luka looked at me with a questioning face and whispered ``Did he really?´´

I whispered back ``No... I wanted her to forget her sorrow and have a good time! That´s all.´´

``Oh damn... you should´ve told her...´´

``Too late now. Let´s get in the watchtower. I want to see the concert and... don´t worry. I bet he will come.´´

``...´´

We went quickly upstairs and looked at the stage. I heard master mumble ``Where is Mass... He was supposed to be there...´´

I didn´t answer him because he was talking to himself. Luka and I sat down.

A minute later, Mass´s POV

``Sir, we´re almost there. Are you ready?´´

``Of course I am. Wish me the best of luck!´´

I got a short response as we went faster and lower ``OohRah!´´

I heard the announcer saying Miku and my name as everybody looked into the air, seeing the helicopter flying deep at the stage ``INCOMING THE NEXT ARTISTS... HATSUNE MIKU *The lights went on her now* AND MASS HATSUNE!´´ No the lights went on the spot where I was supposed to stand and everyone was confused. I jumped, and it activated again. The power. I landed on the stage with a very high speed, breaking and making sparkles with my shoes. ``Here I am.´´

The mass was applauding and screaming like wild. The announcer got away and Miku looked at me joyful and with tears in her eyes. ``I won´t let you do this all on yourself! LET´S GO!´´

We started to sing _Love is War. _Everyone was cheering and I even felt the other vocaloids looking at my little trick with open eyes and an open mouth.

**Short Edit, If you want to, you can listen to the concert version of Miku singing Love is War after the LET´S GO! Of Mass until Miku´s POV ends. Just so you can feel it like a bit of a concert. I actually wrote this part with listening to the concert version. Try to read so slow so you get the whole song in it. I know it´s hard but try it!***

Same time, Miku´s POV

_`WOW! I really didn´t expected that to happen! He´s really creative what that belongs! I´m still so speechless in my mind! WOW! Really really great work, brother! I´m still so flashed! It´s just... PERFECT!´ _

We continued singing and in the middle of the song I gave everything.

_`What´s that burning feeling on my left shoulder? Is this... The power Mass was talking about? I see his eyes glowing but... Wait... I feel it! And I see Mass feeling it too! So great!´_

Mass´s POV

_`What´s that feeling? Wait, is Miku activating her power too? That´s great! She finally discovered it too! I see her 01 glowing golden now! Yes! Very good, sister!´ _

Our part of the singing took part over four hours long. It was almost about to end our self made new songs. The big end has to come! I felt my heart beating faster that ever before. I was so exited about the response of the mass. I really hoped they would like it.

Our last song ended now. It´s time.

I whispered to Miku ``Hey, I still have a ace in my sleeve. It´s not finished until the really big surprise. Let me take the word.´´

She nodded.

``Thank you very very much, for coming today! Now I want to get every singer of this evening on the stage again!´´ The other four came.

``We all want to thank you for coming and cheering to us today. You were really great! But! Before you all go, I have a surprise for you all. Look in the sky!´´

The Apache was in the air now and I gave the signal, as I drawed my dagger and held it up in the sky and giving an old battle signal to the Apache. It was a `FIRE´ Signal for cannons. I smiled pretty hard.

Just half a minute before, Miku´s POV

_`Wait a second... This Apache I´ve seen it! This is the one of the highway! So Mass was the hidden guy in the transport helicopter! Aaah! His mercenaries were escorting him here... but what is he doing with the Apache? *I looked at Mass and wanted to ask him but he drew his dagger in the air and readied up to give a `FIRE´ signal! Oh no.. I expect bad things to happen´_

Just a second later he gave the signal. I the Apache holding back now and firing his rockets. Everyone was looking exited in the air. Just a moment later, the rockets exploded with a firework. I looked at Mass, he looked at me and he took the word for the mass ``Surprise! Haha! It was a really great evening! Good night, everybody!´´ The crowd was cheering very hard and the Apache turned now. It disappeared in the night. Mass smiled and before I could say anything, he hugged me with one arm and held the second in the air, as he would wait for something. Just a moment later, we were hanging on the transport helicopter, actually on it´s soldier pickup rope ladder. I was confused and scared.

``M-Mass? What´s happening?´´

``We have an epic ending. That´s all. I prepared it just for you.´´

I was speechless and looked down. The mass was still cheering very much and screaming something I couldn´t understand. Finally I could catch some words ``That... that... WAS AMAZING! YOU´RE THE BEST!´´

He smiled as I hugged him tightly. What I didn´t noticed was, that we were still hanging on the rope ladder.

``No problem sister, that´s why I´m here.´´

I smiled at him and suddenly felt the ground again at my feet.

``We landed already?´´

``Of course. It would get too cold in the air and too difficult to hold while a long flight.´´

``I see. I´m so... I don´t even know what to say!´´

``Hehe... So my plan worked! I´m happy! By the way, I can call the others now to come at the beach. We get home by helicopter. The other soldiers will come with us.´´

``Other soldiers?´´

``Of course. Do you think I could leave my men here? We´re here with six men! They have to get home too, you know?´´

``Hmh.´´

Just two minutes earlier, on the stage, Mass´s POV

_`There we go! The rope ladder I´ve been waiting for! Miku is speechless right now! Very good... Okay, hug her with one arm... Did it! Hold at the rope ladder and get away... Almost done!´ _

It was a epic getaway in my opinion. Miku was totally speechless right now, I couldn´t hold my big smile. Now we just have to land and get everyone else.

Miku´s POV

``Should I call the others?´´

``No, you don´t need to, Miku. The other soldiers are bringing them here.´´

``Where´s the Apache?´´

``Already on it´s way back. It was very expensive to buy this rockets. And also very dangerous for the pilots because they had to put the helicopter in a... crash position to fly back and aim in the sky.´´

``Wow... and all this just for... me?´´

``Yes. I wanted you to have the best concert since a long time. I really hope that you enjoyed it.´´

``Enjoid it? Are you crazy? I LOVED IT!´´

``I know. I just wanted to be sure.´´ He smiled at me.

``Sir?´´

``Ah! There you are! Okay, everybody ready to fly home now? We need two hours.´´

The others Kaito, Luka, Len, Rin and master were still speechless but master seemed to caught himself again ``Mass! That was so amazing! It was epic! I´m so flashed right now! The crowd couldn´t hold themselves and screamed and jumped! This was such a great idea! I loved it!´´

``No problem, but don´t thank me that much. These pilots and soldiers had their big part too! Comon let´s at least applaude to them and give them autographs! I promised it, so..´´

Everyone else of the vocaloids: ``Of course!´´

Kaito: ``They deserve applause and autographs as much as they want! This was a top flying performance! Nobody could´ve made it better!´´

Everyone of us vocaloids applauded, even master and the regular soldiers. The pilots were smiling. Everyone was so happy right now.

Mass really knows how to surprise people, I´ll give that to him!

After fifteen minutes of talking how great the performances of everyone were, the squad leader took the word ``Excuse me to stop your little celebration but the real party is already set up in two hours and you don´t want to miss it, right? It´s at your home.´´

I decided to answer this time instead of Mass ``A party? What are we waiting for? Let´s go!´´

Everyone else: ``LET´S GO!´´

Mass was thinking about something and he took the word now ``Wait. Soldiers and Pilots. I hope the others agree, but I would be honored if you join our party. You did such a great work, You deserve this. It´s the least I can do for you. Also You´ll get a bigger paycheck this month.´´

The squad leader took the word now ``We would love to join you and get a bigger paycheck. That´s very nice of you!´´

``No problem. Now, let´s go. A party is waiting for us!´´

I smiled at Mass. He hugged me and decided that it would be the best to carry me into the helicopter. He held me like we just married and we would go in our room. I put my arms around his neck and we went into the helicopter. I was smiling and having my eyes closed.

``Mass?´´ I whispered

``Yes?´´ He whispered back

``Can I sit in your lap while flying? I hadn´t the chance while driving with the car.´´

``Of course.´´ I felt myself blushing after asking but I was happy. I looked in his shining turquoise eyes and snuggled my head at his chest. He blushed lightly too. The soldiers were watching us and some started laughing as they saw Mass blushing, it made him blush even harder. I personally thought that it was very cute.

In the helicopter I decided to close my eyes for a moment but I fell asleep just a second later.

Meanwhile at the flight, Mass´s POV

_`Oh, she fell asleep... Well she gave her best at the concert. I won´t wake her up until we arrived at home. She looks so cute in my arms... I love having a twin sister. It´s just amazing. It was a great day. What time is it actually? *I checked my watch* 2am... I hope the others at home are still awake. They shall join us at the party.´_

The flight wasn´t that silent. We all talked to each other and even the soldiers were impressed at the performance.

An hour later, Mass´s POV

We finally arrived at home. The Apache was already standing there. We landed right next to it and got out. Since the party would contain alcohol, at least a bit I decided to offer the mercenaries somebody to drive them back ``Hey, do you guys need somebody to drive you home later and get the helicopters tomorrow?´´

``No, our pilots don´t drink usually. But thanks.´´

``Alright. Let´s go inside.´´ Miku was still asleep. I decided to wake her up right now.

``Miku, were at home, wake up!´´

``Mhhhh...´´

``Comon! Don´t be a party crasher with sleeping right now!´´

``*Yaaawn* Okay...´´

``I will carry you inside but then you will have to walk on your own, got it?´´

``Sure. I´m awake already.´´

``Good.´´

We stepped inside. The others were already waiting for us there ``Welcome back!´´ they shouted while we came in.

``Hey there! I see the party´s ready! You did a great job so far. But before we all start, we all give some autographs to these soldiers. They deserve it for helping me with the performance. Also I promised it to them.´´

``Okay, get in a line!´´ ordered Akaito. Everyone was getting ready to give their signature twice for every soldier. It took us half an hour until we could start.

``Okay, since this is finished, let´s begin with the party!´´

Everyone nodded in agreement. Akaito was the first one who came with some wine. He gave everyone a glass of wine. Len, Rin and Mayu became less that everybody else but they still were happy with it.

Akaito took the word and lifted his glass up in the air ``Let´s drink on every of our singer and also to our great american friends which helped with performing all this!´´

Everyone held their glasses now up: ``Cheers!´´

We drank our wine. It was the same one, I usually use to cook. A good italian Lambrusco wine of the year 1997. After drinking tha wine, we all put our glasses down at a table and ate something. I for myself was very hungry because I haven´t been eating something real since the last morning. We had so many thing to eat and drink. I decided to get myself a beer and some peanuts and went outside and lent against the wall. I took a sip of my beer and ate some peanuts. I was alone for a moment and looked at the stars again. Beautiful as always. *Sigh* At this moment I fell in trance again. I didn´t know how long I was in the trace but somebody came outside. I didn´t know who it was. I was too busy watching the stars right now. I felt the person coming towards me and talking. I didn´t respond. Then I felt a little sting in my side. I jumped a bit ``OUCH! Hey! What was that for?´´

``For ignoring me!´´ It was definitely Miku. Only she would do this kind of thing to gather somebody attention. I turned around and lend with my back now against the wall. It was Miku ``What do you want? By the way, sorry for ignoring you. I think I was in trance again.´´

``It´s alright. I just wondered what you were doing outside all by yourself and went out to look after you.´´

``I was just eating my peanuts and drinking a bottle of beer. Oh, and watching the stars of course.´´

``Might I ask you something?´´

``Sure, go ahead.´´

``Well, I don´t know if you noticed it at the concert but... I activated the power inside of me too! Isn´t that great?´´

``So my feelings didn´t fool me. I´m happy for you!´´ I lifted her up, so she would be on my height and hugged her tightly. She seemed to like it.

``Mass?´´

``Yeah?´´

``Do you think I´m small?´´

``Well... you´re obliously smaller than me so... no offense, but yes.´´

``Aha. Do you know how I can grow?´´

``Yes, but why?´´

``Well I heard from some fans that they think it´s strange, that I´m smaller than you. It looks different as it looks like Len and Rin.´´

``Well if it bothers you that much, you could drink a lot of milk every day. Like two gallons should be enough.´´

``Two gallons? That sounds much... But I will try! I want to be at least 1,70cm high. They you´re only 11cm taller than me. Right now you´re 22cm taller than me.´´

``Well, I have no problem with that. If you really want to be taller, I will support it.´´

``Thank you.´´ She hugged me again.

``Do you come with me inside, Mass?´´

``Well...´´

``Pleeeease?´´

``... Okay´´

``Yay!´´

So we went inside again and had fun with the others. The party went on until the sun sets. The main part of the vocaloids were sleeping again on the couch and floor again. The mercenaries made their way back home and instead of saying goodbye, they saluted in front of us and went outside. A short moment later you heard the helicopters fly away. I got really tired, Miku was already sleeping in my lap. It would be the best if I go to bed now. I took her and went upstairs with her in my arms. I laid her like always softly on the bed and myself next to her. I fell asleep quickly because it was a really long night.

**Hey there, reader! This chapter was hopefully interesting to read because tobe honest my heart beat was very hard while writing the main part. It´s so much fun to write, you should try it! For my part, the writing is a great hobby for me and also it´s great to check if you have a good fantasy.  
**

**- Mass**


	9. Chapter Eight- A fun day

Chapter Eight- A fun day

Normal POV

The sun shined in the living room. The most vocaloids were still laying in the living room. They also don´t want to wake up too. It was just 10am as a phone rang inside of a room. It was Mass´s phone. He picked it up and answered with a very tired voice ``Hatsune, good morning...´´

``Mister Hatsune, your kitchen knifes are finished. You can get them today.´´

``Already? *Mass was totally awake right now* That was faster than I expected! I´ll be there in half an hour.´´

``I´ll be waiting. Don´t get yourself in a hurry!´´

``Won´t happen, goodbye!´´

He ended the call and tried his best to wake Miku up, but she didn´t seem to wake up. After ten tries, he went in the shower and hurried up. You could see the excitement in his eyes. They were shining again. In the same moment, Miku woke up by hearing the shower.

She stood up and knocked at the door ``Why didn´t you wait for me?´´ She seemed to be upset because she didn´t liked it, when he wasn´t waiting for her with the shower. It took him some time to answer ``Oh, you´re awake! Finally... I just have to go to the blacksmith. He finished the knifes! And also, come in. It´s not locked. No need to lock the door, you know?´´

``I see.´´ Miku went inside and got undressed. As she entered the shower, she punched Mass softly in the stomach, on purpose.

``Hey, what was that for?!´´

``You still didn´t wait, so you need your punishment *giggle*´´

``NOT funny. Definitely.´´

``Stop crying like a girl!´´ Now she laughed at him, as response, he held the water spurt right in her face. She wasn´t awaiting this and almost fell. It took him not even a second to catch her.

``Phew... that was a very close call... Sorry, let´s stop the nonsense before we really get hurt. Are you okay?´´ Miku seemed to be shocked, but fine.

``I´m okay... just... shocked.´´ So they continued showering and dried themselves after it and got dressed. Mass was faster and already went downstairs to prepare something small to eat. Miku came ten minutes later.

``It was a long night... Actually we should stay in bed for some more time. We deserve the sleep after all the action.´´

``Later. Let´s get the knifes first, sister. I think there more important than sleeping. We can go to bed again, when we returned. Are you still that tired?´´

Miku just nodded at him and ate the cereal. For Miku it was very difficult to stay asleep, when her twin isn´t laying next to her anymore. She just got used to it.

After they finished eating, they made their way outside. It would be a longer walk this time because the last time they went into the city, they got driven but went all the way back.

15 Minutes later, Mass´s POV

_`I´m really looking forward to these knifes. I never saw some forget ones that are in my possession. … What´s with Miku? Don´t tell me, she´s going to fall asleep... Damn, I think I will have to carry her...´_

``Should I carry you or do you think you can walk on your own?´´

``Please... carry... me... Too... tired...´´ She spoke so slow that you could think, she´s possessed by a demon or something like that, So I picked her up and made her feel comfortable on my back. To my luck she´s lightweighted, that made the walk easier for me.

10 Minutes later...

We finally arrived in the city. It was a longer way than I expected and Miku was sleeping. In my mind I had to laugh about it but I stopped, as I saw the people making photos of us already. I actually thought, that almost no people are awake at this time yet, it´s sunday! But I had to deal with it. Some people followed us a bit but they went away just some minutes later because they got bored. I guess that´s the issue with being popular and famous... You have no moment for yourself, sadly. Luckily nobody followed us anymore. Just a few steps more and we´re there. I walked in the small alley and opened the door after a few more metres ``Good morning! Mr. Azuma, here we are.´´

``Aaah, earlier than I expected. Well, I see you had a long night.´´

``How?´´

``Your sister is still sleeping. Well, anyways, the knifes. Better you lay your sister on the chair in the corner behind you. Then I will show you my work.´´

``Okay, but first one question: How did you managed it to finish these so fast?´´

``Well, my other jobs are almost finished. They just need to be sharpened or they need much longer than this. Wait a moment here, while I get the knifes.´´

I waited. It didn´t took him that long to get the knifes. He already put them into a box. I opened it and took the first one out. Perfect grip, very sharp. I didn´t needed to test the others too. I was sure that they would be as good as the first one.

``Alright, great work! I´ll buy them. How much do you want?´´

``No no no no no! You say me, how much you are willing to pay me. I say you then, if I´m okay with the price. That´s how I do it.´´

``Right. Okay, well... uh... Let´s say... 100.000 Yen?´´

``WHAT? Sorry, but are you insane? That´s a lot of money for just some forged knifes of mine! I mean, I feel honored but I thought you would make a price of 2.000 Yen! Haha!´´ He began laughing but stopped as he saw my serious face.

``Well, if you don´t want this much, thenI´ll give you the half. Not less and not more.´´

``That´s still a lot of money, but okay! I´m fine with it! Haha!´´

``No problem.´´ I handed the money to him. He seemed to be amused but still took it.

``Well, thank you, Mr. Hatsune! We will meet again if the swords are finished.´´

``Indeed. But for now, goodbye!´´ I took the knife box and picked Miku up and went out. I was happy with paying him that much money. I was sure he would need it eventually more than I do.

Again we walked through the streets. This time I saw some kids with their new mobile phones. They must be only eleven or twelve. I guess it´s normal to have a expensive mobile now. I didn´t bother anymore and walked towards home. On our way, I saw the sports car store. I really wanted a car. I just needed to get a driving license. I think I buy one already and start with the driving lessons next week. Kaito will hopefully teach me a bit.

I walked inside with Miku. She was still sleeping on my back. I looked around and was surprised that they have opened today.

``Hello? Anybody here?´´

``One moment please! I´ll be right there, sir!´´

``No need to hurry.´´ Two minutes later a middle aged man almost as tall as I am stood in front of me.

``Aaaah! You´re Mass Hatsune! What can I do for you, good sir?´´

``Well... I want to buy a car, even though I don´t have a driving license but I want one before. As a motivation, you know?´´

``Alright, alright. To normal teenagers I would say no but I make an exception because I know you won´t do anything stupid. So. Have you decided for a car yet?´´

``Well, I want a Porsche, if you have one here. To be more accurate, a Porsche Carrera GT.´´

``A Porsche Carrera GT? Aaaaah, a good choice. I have two of them here. But there expensive. 600.000 Yen for one. They are new ones.´´

``Okay, might I see them?´´

``Of course! Which one? The red one or the white one?´´

``Hmmm... The red one.´´

``Okay, follow me to the garages.´´ I followed him to the garages. I was actually wondering, why he didn´t asked me what´s with Miku but it was just a short thought.

We stood in front of a bigger garage now. He opened it and I saw the beauty. It was already designed: Spolier and new parts for the body. It was like I imagined it ``I´ll buy it! It looks like I want it! 600.000 Yen, right?´´

``Yes, indeed. But please, sit inside first. I want you not to regret your purchase because you won´t get your money back! That´s my kind of deal I do with my customers.´´

Before I sat myself in the car, I laid Miku on the hood and sat inside. It was very comfortable. I grabbed the steering wheel, perfect! Now the switching stick. Perfect too!

``Hey, that might sound weird, but could you teach me, how to change the gear correctly in a sports car?´´

``Well... Okay but only for let´s say 5.000 Yen more, okay?´´

``Deal!´´

``Hehe, that´s a word. Okay, lay you sister on your lap and get to the co- driver´s seat.´´

I did as he asked me for. I was really exited.

``Okay, let´s make a test drive then, huh? I will teach you quickly how to drive. That´s all, okay? I want no trouble so don´t tell it to anybody. Got it?´´

``Yes sir! Of course sir!´´ I got even more exited. He turned the engine on. A very cool sound. He started to explain me everything and after the theory, he drove to a testing ground for his cars.

He got out and pointed at the driver´s seat ``Now you. I drove here and now I want you to let me sit at the co-driver´s seat and lay your sister on the bench over there so she won´t get hurt. Then you will drive three laps. If you pass two out of three, you can drive the car home, does that sound good?´´

``Yes, sir! Oh, I am so exited!´´

``Hehe, that´s the right feeling, boy.´´ I laid Miku on the bench. Luckily she didn´t woke up and I got in the car again. No I did it like he did. I drove to the start line and got ready. After fifteen minutes I finished it. ``Three out of three laps correct! Perfect! Haha! Okay, I will drive us back now. It would be better if you hold your sister while driving.´´

``Okay.´´ We drove back to the store and got inside. He filled the Porsche up with some more gas. I already got the money out to pay him. He´s a nice guy, that´s for sure.

``Okay, Mister Hatsune. If you have the money for me, I´ll make everything ready for you and send it to you with the post. Also I will hand you the vehicle papers, then we´re finished!´´

``Okay! Here´s the money. 600.005 Yen. Oh, and here, as a tip.´´ I gave him 1.000 Yen for his nice work. ``Oh, thank you! That´s very nice of you. Okay, here are the vehicle papers. Let´s go to the license plate room. You still have to decide, how it shall look like. I will do the rest with signing it up and so on.´´

``Okay. That´s really kind of you.´´ After finishing everything, a policeman came in. I started to think, I would get in trouble.

``Hello there, Mister Adachi, you called me for the registration of Mister Hatsune´s car? Don´t worry, boy. I won´t arrest you. He explained everything to me. It´s alright! If you just keep it as a motivation and practising on his testing grounds and getting your driving license, you won´t be in trouble. You will only get in trouble, If we get you without an adult next to you. I guess that´s okay.´´

``O-okay, officer! I will do as you say!´´

``Good boy! Now let´s get this over with, I still have more things to do.´´

9 Minutes later...

After everything was done, the police officer went outside and drove off. I decided to drive home. I said goodbye to Mister Adachi and went outside. Now I got the keys, license plates and the vehicle papers. I sat the sleeping Miku at the co- driver´s seat and sat on the drivers seat. I turned the engine on. It felt really amazing. I drove on the street, slow. Then I gave some speed and drove home.

5 Minutes later...

After parking my new car in the garage I took Miku out and took a deep breath.

_`Finally... Home... Damn... now I´m tired. I guess I´ll go to bed right after laying the knifes down in the kitchen. Hihi... Miku´s still sleeping, haaaa... so cute... ... Let´s get upstairs before this gets awkward.´ _

The next morning...

``Hey, get up!´´

``...´´

``Comon! It´s time for school!´´

``Let me sleep...´´

``*Sigh* I won´t let you sleep! You aren´t allowed to miss school today! MASS! GET UP!´´

``Ouch... that was loud... Okay, okay! You woke me up successfully! What now?´´

``Let´s get a shower and get dressed. We´re late! Len, Rin and Mayu are already at school! We need to ask somebody to drive us, but everyone´s asleep...´´

``I have a plan´´ I stood up.

``What?´´

``Well, Miku. It´s a surprise. If you weren´t asleep yesterday you would´ve known, that I... Whoops! I almost ruined the surprise *giggle*´´

``Now you got me... Let´s take a shower first and then we ask somebody to drive us to school.´´

We hurried up with showering and getting dressed. Miku was almost running towards Kaitos room but I managed it to stop her ``Miku, follow me! We don´t need an adult! I can drive too! It´s part of the surprise! Trust me!´´ I held my car key in my left hand. She didn´t noticed it but sighed and nodded. We ran into the garage.

It was dark and I didn´t turned the lights on. ``Don´t turn the lights on! You´ll ruin it!´´

``Okay...´´

I unlocked the Porsche.

**Beep Beep!**

The Porsche´s lights turned on. I looked in Miku´s face ``Surprise! I took some quick driving lessons and know how to drive. Also I bought myself this nice car!´´

``Wow... Was I really sleeping that long?´´

``Yes, get in, quick! We only have five more minutes!´´

``Then we won´t make it.´´

``Nope, we will! Believe me!´´ I was so motivated right now, I almost couldn´t hold it.

``Comon get in! We don´t have all day!´´ I already sat inside, Miku followed me quickly now. I turned the engine on and opened the garage gate with pressing a button. She was definitely impressed.

I started to drive. It was really fast, but I managed it to control the car perfectly. After two minutes we arrived at the school and got out. I locked the car and we ran inside. Miku was still speechless and I grinned happily. We managed it to enter the classroom before our teacher. Today we had Mr. Mukai. He´s a good teacher but strict. He hated it when somebody´s late. Luckily we were there in time. Mikuo looked at me with a serious face. I decided to tell the others ``Well I bought a sports car yesterday and learned also how to drive with it. I didn´t wanted to wake somebody up so I drove with Miku here. I will tell the others too. I promise.´´ The others looked exited at me and Len couldn´t help himself but to ask ``Hey, can you take me home with you? I always wanted to sit in a sports car!´´

``Sorry, shorta but I can´t. First of all, Miku´s driving with me and second I don´t have back seats and also it would be illegal to let you sit on her lap. Sorry. Maybe when I´m seventeen. And the moment it´s still illegal but the officer yesterday allowed it to me that I´m allowed to drive in emergency cases and this was one. I can´t allow me to miss school once.´´ Len seemed to be sad and upset because I called him shorta. It seems to be, that he doesn´t likes to be called small or short obviously. Now I was thinking again about some random stuff. I woke up as the teacher called my name ``Mass Hatsune? Is he there?´´

``Oh! Ah... Here! I was lost in my thoughts but it won´t happen again!´´

``Hrmph! Better be like this, mister. Anyways, let´s start with the daily lesson. Today we do math. So, mister Hatsune. What do you know about math already? I think you still need to learn a lot, am I right?´´

``Well, I know everything about geometry, trigonometry, calculus, logic, probability, statistics, functional, analysis, differential geometry. That´s all.´´ He looked at me with wide opened eyes and a surprised face was also there.

``So, so. Then you won´t have a problem with our current subject: trigonometry.´´

``For sure. I could write a test right now, to prove it.´´ I looked at him with a challenging face.

``Aha, a challenge? I bet you won´t get this test with at least 80% of the right answers. It´s for my high grade students. Here you go. You have twenty minutes for it. Good luck.´´

``I won´t need this much time. Just a calculator because I´m not a machine.´´

``Okay, that sounds logic. Kagamine, I don´t care who of you, but somebody give him one.´´ Len handed me his. Everyone looked convinced at him. Everyone was standing behind me. I already finished the first three numbers. Only four to go. After five minutes I finished the whole test with a time of seven minutes. Now I wanted to know, how much I had right.

``This isn´t possible! A 16 years old beats MY tests? Grumble... Okay, you won! But only this time!´´

``How many points do I have in per cent?´´

``full...´´

``Sorry, but I didn´t understood you. You talked so silent!´´ Everyone was giggling.

``FULL POINTS! DAMMIT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?´´

``Yes sir, thank you.´´ He´s an old man with still a lot of elan and also he´s an total asshole. Nobody would ever give a student this kind of test just to win a bet.

The rest of the lesson was pretty simple. We all managed it to stay awake but I still felt Mr. Mukai´s anger. Luckily school´s out in two lessons. Now we had a break, we went to our usual spot and began talking. Everyone was talking at the same moment about my victory about Mr. Mukai. It couldn´t be overheard. The high graded students came to me and looked at me. The same guy, I threw at the school wall stood in front of me. I decided to act cool now and silenced the others ``What do you want? Should I beat you up again?´´

``That won´t be necessary. We just wanted to congratulate you about your big victory over Mr. Mukai. No one in the history of school has beaten him once! You seem to be good.´´

``Aha. Well then, anything else?´´ They looked bewildered at me, like this victory was nothing to me.

``Don´t you realize? You beat the biggest... I was about to say a mean word but it´s forbidden. I´m sorry. But anyways, you have beaten the biggest meanie in the history of this school! You got our respect.´´

``Don´t I have it already as I punched you a bit? You can always have a revenge fight if you want. But next time on the full. Let´s make a another bet, I´m in to it right now: You four against me, how does this sound?´´ They began laughing, I stood up.

``Do you still think, I´m weak? *I readied my fists* I will beat you all, but this time with my full power. Comon!´´

``Well, I was going easy on you that one day. I don´t think you will beat us four at once! You don´t have a chance!´´

``I bet... 400.000 Yen that I will win.´´ I pulled the money out and laid it on a table, then I took my dagger out and rammed it between it, so nobody could take it.

``Deal?´´

``Hmmm... 100K for everyone... OKAY! Let´s fight!´´

``I will enjoy hearing you cry...´´

The first two came at me. They started sprinting, I ran two metres up at the school house´s wall and jumped back and kicked their both heads in. Knocked out.

``Next.´´ The both others looked at me fascinated, then they looked at the money again and became brave again. I decided to trow both above my shoulder. So they tried it with kick boxing. The whole school was watching me right now. Even the teachers. I was fighting against the four strongest of the whole school. Now they attacked. The first one tried to hit me in the stomach, plan change. I jumped back and kicked him over with both of my legs. He stood up again and charged on me now. He raged, that was his mistake. I jumped to the side and kicked him now as strong as i could in the back. Everybody heard something cracking, luckily it was nothing. He was now knocked out too. Only one more to go. The last one was the strongest, the one I had beaten once. He drew a knife. I realized it. The crowd wanted to pull him off, I gave them a sign to don´t do it. This guy was seeing red now ``I won´t loose against a little baby like you!´´ He was really into it. I also heard he was good at knife throwing and he tried it! He tried to throw the knife at me, failure. I caught it with two fingers and threw it over the fence. Now he was unarmed and I knew his weak point: His right arm. This time I decided to break both of his arms. I told them I was going to the full. So he did the one wrong move: Trying to kick me. I held his foot and trew him over. He quickly jumped up. Agile, I had to admit. Then he tried to hit me with a storm of fists. I broke them. Now his arms were unprotected. He was breathing heavily and tried his best not to cry. I took his arm and over the whole yard you heard a loud cracking noise. I felt like a monster suddenly, so I stopped. Hi arm wasn´t broken but cracked. I stopped. He was knocked out too. I went back to the table and took my dagger out of it again, then I put the money back in my wallet. I felt bad because of hurting people in front of my sister but she seemed to be proud of me and hugged me. Then the rest of the high graders held me up. Now everyone was cheering. I stood on their hands and jumped up and landed with a double backflip.

``Not a big deal.´´ I said. Some of the girls were sparkling at me. I had to smile. Just seconds later the school bell rung. Now everybody knew, I´m not to be beaten. But I also used without really noticing my power. I felt it at the end.

In the classroom, Mr. Mukai came in. ``Hatsune, that was... Well no offense, but I don´t want to meet you at night after seeing that.´´

``I´m sorry if you got scared but I´m not like this usually. It´s my protect sense. Everyone else can witness it. I´m actually not that kind of a fighter, even if I know all this. I learnt so much things already of my sword master. He´s a good teacher.´´

``You´re learing the art of sword fighting? Impressive! To be honest, I think everyone will respect you from now on. Me included...´´

``Okay. I won´t have a problem with it. Can we continue with the subject now?´´

``Of course. Well... ... ...´´ Now I was known as the strongest fighter at school. I felt actually bad because Miku saw all this but as I said this with the bet, something inside of me changed in all the sudden. I probably shouldn´t worry that much about it.

After school...

``Hey, Miku! Do you want to walk or do you want to drive home with me? I can´t let my car stay here.´´

``I won´t refuse this invitation, brother!´´ She smiled at me happily. Now every other student came out and saw me in front of my Porsche. I unlocked it and Miku got in. I did the same. I sat down at the driver´s seat and turned the engine on. The students began coming closer, one girl came to my door as I was about to ask Miku something ``Hey, Mass! Remember me?´´

``Yes. You´re the girl who made me fight the one guy for the first time. What´s it?´´ I played cool.

``Well first... You fighted really good! And second: Is this really your car?´´

``Yes it is. And also thank you for the compliment. I have to go now. Miku and I have to go shopping. Cya tomorrow.´´ Since we hadn´t singing training every week anymore, we had school amost every day. Also I felt that this girl already had a crush on me.

``Can you drive me home instead of going shopping with her?´´ I almost saw hearts in her eyes. Also i got angry for a bit. I would never dump my sister just because some random girl asks me to.

``Why would I? I would never ever in my life dump my sister for a random person! Goodbye!´´ I closed the door, she got mad. She´s one of the popular girls in the school. Miku´s one of the most popular girls in the world and my twin sister, so I would never dump her. I heard some girls outside giggling. The one girl was angry. I turned the engine on. Now everybody was exited. I put the first gear in. ``Hey, Miku, let´s impress these guys a bit more, shall we?´´ I was smiling at her. She smiled back ``Of course! By the way... thanks for... not dumping me there. It means a lot to me.´´

``No problem. I couldn´t dump my own twin one time in my life. Now... Let´s roll!´´ I let the engine rev and released the brakes. The Porsche speeded up really fast and we were gone. Miku and I began laughing and we gave each other a high five. You just heard the engine far ahead because i wasn´t driving home now. I was driving with Miku to the nearest big city. I had an idea ``Miku, let´s go shopping in a bigger city. I think we can find more stuff there!´´

``Sure, why not? But please don´t drive that fast... It scares me a bit...´´

``Sure, I will slow down, when you can´t hear the engine around the school anymore. ... Miku?´´

``Yes?´´

``Do you think I´m a monster because of beating these guys up like this?´´

``Actually... no. They are total jerks. One of them slapped me on my butt one time. I hit him as hard as I could on his cheek. He was embraced. Then I kicked him in his weak spot. You know, his crotch...´´

``I see. Okay, then I won´t worry anymore when I beat them up again.´´

``Hehe... That´s my brother!´´

``Well, i guess it was just revenge after all. Revenge for you.´´

``If you want to call it like that...´´ We both enjoyed the driving. After we had a good distance to the school, I slowed down and held to the traffic rules. I didn´t wanted to loose my car. It ment already much to me.

10 Minutes later, Miku´s POV

_`Wow... I still can´t get this fight out of my mind! It was so incredible! Mass sure knows how to fight. ... But why did he felt bad when he was about to break the guys arm? He did it once too and didn´t bother... I think it was because i was watching him this time... He must think, I think he´s a monster for it... But I think, he did the right thing. Anyways... I´m really happy that he´s going shopping with me! New clothes here I come!´ _

The same time, Mass´s POV

``I see you can´t await it to buy all the clothes.´´

``Hmh! We need to get bigger stuff this time, I actually grew!´´

``Really?! Wow... I never thought this would actually work!´´

``Okay? Well I´m now five cm taller and my... breast are a bit bigger too!´´ She blushed lightly as she said that.

I felt myself blushing too and her looking at me ``Hihi, It´s sooo cute when you blush!´´

My face went bright red and Miku couldn´t hold her laughter now. I was ashamed.

``W-Well... I-It´s good that your... Breasts grew, I guess?!´´

``Aha? You seem to be a bit uncertain right now. And yes, it´s good that my breasts grew. It makes me look more attractive to other males!´´ She blushed again. This time she was embraced.

``We should stop talking about this kind of stuff. By the way, you said you would look moe attractive, for who are you doing this? Did you fell in love with somebody?´´ I got curious now.

``Eeeeeh? Mee? To be 100% honest, I´m not... in love with somebody. I just like a couple of guys, you included.´´ My mind broke for a second because of the shock. I was thinking that she was loving me and the other male vocaloids. Luckily I caught myself again.

``Eh? Mass? Are still listening?´´

``S-sorry, I got a shock after the liking a couple of guys, me included. Can you repeat this?´´ I was still shocked.

``Of course. I really like you male vocaloids because you´re my family. I don´t love anybody in a way that I would like to have a relationship with anybody, and you?´´ My mind was clear again.

``Well, I don´t love anybody yet. I just like the others like you do. The´re my family so of course I like them.´´

``Good to know. How long do when need to drive? I want to go shopping!´´

``We´re alredy there. I parked a minute ago. We were just talking and were so focused that we forgot to get out. Comon, let´s go!´´

We got out and I locked the car after closing the doors. Some people already showed attention to us. They noticed us. I felt a bit uncomfortable, maybe it was a bad idea to drive to a big city to go shopping. Luckily nobody was saying anything, just Miku whispering to me ``What´s it brother? Do you feel uncomfortable?´´

``Yes I do.´´ Miku was totally normal right now.

``It´s normal. So many people staring at us, for the first time when you´re not on a concert it´s strange. I know. Let´s hurry up in the next mall.´´

I just nodded. The in all the sudden one guy lost it and screamed ``OH MY GOD! HATSUNE MIKU AND HATSUNE MASS ARE HONORING US WITH THEIR VISIT!´´ Now everybody looked at us. I got nervous and took miku on my back.

``Don´t say anything. It´s much safer now. The whole mall heard it.´´

Strangely the people just followed us tot he shops. Some of them were about to loose it. Suddenly I felt normal again and even better with all the people following us. I wanted to sing, so I needed to ask Miku ``We can´t get new clothes with so many around. Maybe a other day. Sorry. But i have a better Idea! Let´s sing a bit! They will be distracted and we can leave in peace!, How does that sound?´´

``Good idea! But we need to have some music too...´´

``Wait, no problem, there´s a guy with a guitar, I´ll get him over.´´

``Hey you there with the guitar! Come over here!´´ He got nervous but he came.

``S-s-sir? How can I be of service?´´

``We are going to sing and you will do the music, got it?´´

``The day I´ve been waiting for! Of course! I would love to! Which song first? I can play Love is War and World is mine. I picked two of every vocaloid to learn! The people in the mall like it!´´

``Hehe, good man! Get ready!´´ I let Miku down now and she stood next to me now.

``Hey, people! How do you all feel today?´´

Everyone responded: ``GREAT!´´

``We dcided to sing for you. Two songs, that´s the time we have for today! Do you like this?´´

Everyone was loosing it and screaming the hell out of them. I silenced them with a hand sign. I gave with my other hand the guitar man a sign so he should begin with World is mine.

We started to sing. The people loved it already. The sad thing was, the end part where Miku was screaming, wasn´t able for me because I have a deeper voice. I decided to go with a deep ``YEAAAAAAAH!´´ The crowd was freaking out, I silenced them again.

``Now our last song! Love is War!´´

The crowd was cheering. They loved the guitar man and our singing. We started right now. More people came. We used to sing the concert version, not the studio one. It was perfectly. We sang in harmony and everyone was so happy.

**Edit: You can start hearing the concert version of love is War at the point, where Mass said in thoughts: We started right now. End is after this fat text.**

We thanked the crowd, which was cheering to us. We didn´t notice but it was almost dark. It must be because the school was today until 5pm. I decided to give the guitar man a job at our concerts. He´s very talented and I think you shouldn´t waste this talent.

``Hey, guitar man, meet us at the parking lot.´´ He was so exited.

At the parking lot...

``Ah, here you are. We both think, your playing was very good so we want to reward you. We offer you a job at our concerts.´´

``R...REALLY?´´ He was about loosing it. I held him.

``Calm down. I give you my mobile number. If you give it to other persons, you will regret it. So don´t disappoint me. I will contact you, when we cleared everything with our master, okay?´´

``Okay, okay, okay! Thank you so much!´´

``No problem. By the way, we´ll sign your guitar if you want. Better don´t let me find this on eBay!´´

``You won´t, boss!´´

``Alright, before the crowd comes, we have to go! Cya!´´

I unlocked my Porsche. Miku sat inside. He seemed to be impressed and happy too. I was so happy this moment. I got in the car and turned the engine on. We drove away.

On the highway, almost at the home town...

``Mass?´´

``Huh?´´

``That... was... EPIC!´´

``I know! It was so much fun! We really have to go to random places sometimes and sing together with our new guitar man!´´

``Yes! This was so much fun! But also a TV crew filmed us others will know...´´

``We will tell them the truth.´´

``Okay.´´

As we arrived at home, I saw Len looking out of the window and shouting something to the others. I opened the garage. Len must´ve heard the engine. Now let´s hope we won´t get a punishment.

Miku and I got out and went inside. The others were already waiting.

To be continued...

**I hope you´re not mad at me for the cut, but it got quite late for me and I wanted to upload it anyways! I can´t leave you guys without a story, can I? ;)**

** Anyways, as always, I really really hope you like my story as far and please giev me some feedback! If you don´t like my story then I´m really happy. You can also follow me to be up to date. Just saying!-Mass**


	10. Chapter Eight- A fun day, PT2

Chapter Eight- A fun day, PT.2

Mass´s POV

We stood in the living room now. Everybody was looking at us. We saw, that they´re not in a good mood at the moment but I tried to start a small conversation ``Heyyyyy... Uh... We´re back now. Did we... miss something?´´ I tried to play the innocent with Miku but she was completely silent and hiding behind me. I was waiting for a answer. They still were looking at us until Luka broke the silence ``Where were you? We´ve been waiting for you for three hours. Then we see you on the news, singing in the mall of the big city, where we´re actually are not supposed to be! Explain!´´

``Well... uh... Miku and I decided to go shopping in the mall of that city and we hadn´t even the chance to get into the stores because everyone was following us around so we decided to just sing a bit for them...´´

``We saw it. But also: Why were you using your Porsche?First, you could´ve hurted Miku! And second: Weren´t you supposed to have a driving license first? You aren´t in trouble but we all decided, that you´re both grounded for a whole week and no more driving with the Porsche if you don´t have the license! Got it?´´

I was mad now. I could´ve shouted so loud and beat everyone up, but Miku held me back until I calmed down. I didn´t knew that Luka could be that mean. I didn´t said anything and ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me. It broke and the wall cracked. They all saw, that I´m pissed off.

Same moment, Miku´s POV

``I´m sorry for at least not telling you, where we are... And I´m sorry for his react...´´ I heard Mass shouting, a minute later you heard a wall breaking down. We all ran upstairs, I was a t the front and opened the door. We were all shocked. He crashed the wall tot he outside with a sledgehammer in and was staying there, breathing heavily. It started to rain outside and I saw blood running down of his fists. He was in a total rage now, it was the first time we´ve all seen him like that. Everyone else was scared of him, Luka stepped forwards to him, we all stopped her. He looked at the back of his shoulder and we all saw that his eyes were shining in a turquoise red shine. It was scary and I was even more scared as he jumped out of the broken house. The rain was a storm now. I knew that Mass hadn´t hurted himself but I knew that he needed me now so I slipped trough the others and jumped out too. Unfortunately, as I tried to jump, the water was already in the room for a bit and I slipped outside. I thought I would die but Mass caught me and walked to the garage. I knew what was going to happen: We would drive away, to the driving school, that he could get his license in some hours. I decided to tell the others ``WE´RE DRIVING TO THE DRIVING SCHOOL!´´

``Well said, sister. Well said.´´ He was normal again and we´re also dry because of our power. It was good that he had the turquoise shine only in his eyes now. I felt safe again and smiled at him, he smiled back. He put me down to let me walk on my own, he opened the garage and the Porsche. We got inside and he turned the engine on. I saw him completely relaxed now. Some of the others were in the garage now, Meiko tried to open the door of the Porsche to drag him out. Locked. He just smiled and stepped on the gas. Meiko fell down because she lended to much at the Porsche, Kaito helped her up, I saw it in the mirrors of the car. I giggled. As I looked over to him, he was silent and focused to driving. Five minutes later, we arrived at the sports car store and Mass went inside. He gave me a sign to stay inside the car. As he came out, I saw the manager. He was still completely awake. Mass was talking to him but I couldn´t understand it because of the engine. A short moment later, the manager stepped away and Mass got inside again. He looked happy now ``What did he say?´´

``I´m about to get my license. I just have to pass the theory tests and the final driving test. He saw me driving enough but not in the real traffic. It´s going to be easy. I hope the others will see me then. They get their lesson then.´´

I nodded at him and we drove carefully behind the manager to his driving school. I still had one question ``Hey, why did he agree to let you do the final stuff already?´´

``Well, I made some good arguments. He was impressed enough to let me do it. Also some concert cards... Hehe... It works almost every time!´´

*Sigh* ``You...´´

``I know, I´m brilliant.´´ I looked at him with a face that said, Oh, really? He was smiling.

15 Minutes later...

We both got out this time. The manager was looking happy at us ``Well, shall we begin? First there´s the test, it will take half an hour or a whole hour, if you´re good. Then the driving test. This will take a total of three hours, IF you´re good. I decide if you are ready to drive. If you are, I´ll tell the police that you are ready to drive legally, no matter your age.´´

Mass was nodding at him. ``Great! Follow me. By the way, Miss Miku. Do you want to make your license too?´´

``Eeeeeh? Me? … … I- I wouldn´t mind if I´m allowed to drive!´´ I was very surprised and also happy! I would make the license today too but my problem was, that I don´t know as much as my brother does with the driving and the test stuff.

First we both went inside of the room of his driving school. He gave us both a test of fifteen pages ``Are you ready? The test starts... NOW!´´

I wrote everything I knew and as Mass told me. It was actually pretty easy.

After finishing, we both gave him our test. We looked at each other, Mass seemed to be pretty confident while I was a bit afraid.

``Hey, Miku... Did you think it was a hard test?´´

``Mmmmh... Not really... I wrote everything down, like you told me.´´

``Okay, then we both should pass. Oh, here he comes!´´

``Well, well, well...´´ He stopped talking. The other vocaloids came inside. They were silent and gave him a sign to continue.

``Where was I... AH! Right... You both have the same amount of points.´´

``And now?! Did we pass?´´ Mas was curious about the answer.

``Hehehe... You both have 100% of the answers CORRECT! You will be pretty damn good drivers, I assume!´´

We both: ``YAY!´´ The others were totally speechless, but started to applaude anyways.

``Okay, enough of the joy. Now... To the driving test: Mass, you will drive with my sports car, I´ll sit right next to you and watch everything. Following Mass, there will be Miku. The same for you.´´

We both nodded in agreement. The manager gave Mass a sign to follow him. We saw the manager´s car. I think it´s a Ford GT. I only know these because of our game sessions of Need for Speed Undercover. Mass got in, the manager followed him. They were talking a bit, seconds later, Mass turned the engine on and I knocked at the window, he opened it ``Huh?´´

``Good luck, brother...´´

``Thank you. I´ll be right back.´´

He closed the window again and began with the final test. I felt a bit lost and exited because I would drive for the first time in my life. I was also scared. Driving isn´t that easy, I assume. Nobody said a word. They just stared after Mass, driving and disappearing in the rain. Everyone was wearing some jackets which protect from rain. Suddenly Mikuo stood next to me ``Hey, sister. Are you alright? You seem to be lost.´´ It took me some time to answer ``I´m just exited, that´s all. Also it was long ago since you called me sister. Is something wrong? You only called me like this, when you´re jealous!´´

``Whaaaat?! I-I´m not jealous! Not a bit!´´ He was trying to hide it. I shook my head, he stopped explaining.

``You can´t hide it from me. I know you more than you know me, little brother.´´

``Don´t call me little! It´s disrespectful!´´ I began laughing ``Shut up now!´´

We both began laughing now. It was fun after all to talk to him, even if he was younger. As me.

One hour later...

I heard a sports car motor slowing down. It must be Mass, also who else should it be, nobody drives a sports car at 11pm.

The car parked right next to us.

Mass got out and whispered in my ear ``Your turn, Miku. Good luck, you will need it!´´

``Thanks, we talk later.´´

I got in the car. The manager was already waiting. I closed the door behind me.

``Soooo... Miss Miku. Let´s start. What do you do first?´´

``I´ll turn th engine on.´´

``Good! Second?´´

``I put the first gear in, then I unlock the brakes and start.´´

``Perfect! Do it!´´

I did as I said. First the engine, second the first gear in, third unlock the brakes and the last thing to do: drive. I was driving now. It felt strange but I´m used to it because of the steering in Need for Speed for the Wii. It was almost the same.

We first drove to the highway, I was doing everything correct as far.

On the highway, he introduced me to give more speed. I did as he asked but only as much as you were allowed to on the highway.

Everything was okay so far. Now we drove back into the city, I already was slower than Mass because I wasn´t that confident with driving yet. I would still let Mass drive because I love it to sit next to him while driving.

We´re back in the city. Only two streets more and we´re finished.

Arriving. I parked the car and turned the engine off. I got out. Mass was waiting for me already ``Hey! There you are! What took you so long?´´ He smiled at me happily.

``Well, I´m not that confident as you are with driving.´´ He hugged me now, to my surprise.

``At least you´re back safe. We all thought, something happened.´´

``I´m fine... Trust me... Oh, the manager is coming back! Get ready for the grande finale, brother!´´

He cleared his throat ``Well, you both... *Sigh* It appears to be, that you´re too good! You did everything perfectly and I´m really happy to give you your driving licenses! Here you go!´´

We took it and hugged each other and started to break out in tears of joy ``We did it! YES!´´ I was so happy at the moment, I couldn´t describe it, how I felt!

``Great work, sister! *Yawn* Wow, I´m tired now... Phew... It was a looong day... again...´´

``Indeed, let´s drive home. You drive!´´ I smiled at him.

``Wait, you two! Before you go, you will have to sign these contracts with the police. Otherwise you´ll be stopped and your cars will be taken away. Also your licenses until you´re eighteen.´´

We both nodded again and signed it. I was feeling happy and tired, but mostly happy. We both went to Mass´s car. Everyone else was applauding because they´re speechless now. Again. It was a great day. As we go into the car, Kaito made his way to his car, the same with Maiko and Luka. These three and Mass had their own cars. Mass began driving towards our home. I fell asleep in the car.

Back at the mansion, Mass´s POV

_`Finally home... Wait, our Wall is repaired! Phew... I thought I had to do it tomorrow... But I´m still sure, that master wants to talk with me about it. But that´s not the point right now. I´m sitting in my car still with a sleeping Miku, I guess I carry her upstairs with me.´ _

I took Miku out of the car. She was really in a deep sleep, but woke up as we entered the house. The others were still on their way back. Miku didn´t say anything and closed her eyes again. She was laying so cute in my arms right now. I was just happy.

I opened the door of our room. Everything was normal again. I laid Miku like always on the bed and took her shoes off, the same with mine. I laid on the bed too and fell asleep. I still felt Miku saying on my chest. It was normal for me now. Just two weeks ago, it was a strange feeling, what kept me awake.

4pm, Mass´s POV

_`Mmmmmmh... Oh, I´m awake now... great. Let´s get ready for school.´ _I looked at our alarm clock, it said 4:01pm. I got a big shock.

``Miku...? Comon! Wake up!´´

``Mmmh? Eh?´´

``We missed school!´´

She got a big shock and jumped up from my chest.

``We missed... WHAT?! How is this even possible?!´´

``Don´t ask me! It seems like, the others tried to wake us up but failed and went to school. Crap...´´

In the same moment, Mikuo came inside.

``Hey, you both! I see you´re awake now... Ms. Stanson was pretty sad that you weren´t there today. I told her that you were at the doctor because you caught a cold. I hope, you slept well because you owe me one now.´´

``Wow... I thought she would be pissed off... Better for us. Anyways, what do you want as exchange?´´

``I want to drive with you, Mass. In the big city where you two sang. I want to go shopping with you two!´´

``Well, the driving will be fine but shopping with u both is impossible because Miku and you at the same time don´t fit in my car. It´s a two seater.´´

``Oh... Well, then we go to our shopping stores and you buy me something. That´s all.´´

``Aha. And what would that be?´´

``Weeeell... Just a new jacket. Mine is getting a bit short. I grew a bit...´´

``Fine... How much should this jacket cost?´´

``Well... Uh... 200 Yen...´´

``What the... Are kidding me? That much for a simple jacket? That´s bullshit!´´

``It´s a special one, made for me. But unfortunately, I ran out of money so...´´

``GOT IT! Now shut up and go outside. We´re getting ready to go. 200 Yen for a jacket... Still can´t believe this...´´ Mikuo went out.

``Miku? Oh... She fell asleep again... Great! Well, looks like I have to carry you now, huh?´´

She didn´t answer me. I didn´t cared much and went into the bathroom. After closing the door, I too my clothes off again, then Miku´s. I hated it when it came to her panties. I always had to blush and look away... It was so annoying when she was still sleep if we had to shower.

After taking everything off, I carried her and me in the shower. I turned the water on. Miku was still sleeping.

While showering, Miku woke up and I let her stay. It was much easier for me now.

``Did you sleep well?´´

``Hmh. By the way, thanks for undressing me and showering me! It was very kind of you´´ She kissed me on my left cheek. I was smiling at her and we finished showering. After getting dried and dressed, I prepared for a longer talk with the others. We might had to explain a lot. I was waiting for Miku in our room. She always needed longer for her beautiful long hair to dry it completely.

Fifteen minutes later, we were ready to go downstairs. I took Miku on my back and went downstairs. Everyone was awake right now. Well it was 5pm as we went down. We both ignored the questions about school and started to talk about the driving thing.

I began talking ``Well, I hope you all know now, that I can drive. Also Miku can drive too. Nothing happened to us and we´re now allowed to drive cars. I hope you learnt something about judging me.´´

Meiko ws the first one answering ``Well, we´re sorry for everything, okay? We were just afraid that something could happen to you. But now that you´re both licensed drivers, everything´s fine. Also you should thank the builder who fixed you wall and the cleaning of Rin. She did a pretty great job there, don´t you think?´

``Yes of course, thanks´s Rin! Also, we accept your apologize. But now, we have to get a little thing out of our way: Repaying the favour of Mikuo for telling our teacher, that we were at the doctor. Miku and I will cook at 7 or 8pm. I hope you´re fine with it.´´

``Of course. You can go now.´´

``Thanks. Mikuo? I hope you´re ready.´´

``Of course. I´m always ready! Let´s go!´´

We started to walk outside. Mikuo was pretty happy right now. I was a bit mad at him for choosing such a expensive jacket. But I had to deal with it. Miku was on my back, looking forwards into the sunset. We had to hurry because there´s still a family to feed.

20 Minutes later...

We arrived at the clothing shop. We gave Mikuo the money and aited for him. Miku was bored. She wanted to go somewhere else and look out for new clothes but I wasn´t giving her a chance. I held her feet with my hands so she would stay on my back. I was smiling at her, she was looking at me with half open eyes. I saw a guy with a camera coming inside the shop. He was taking photos of Miku and me. Suddenly I felt Miku getting nervous because she noticed something. She whispered to me ``Mass? That guy´s making photos of my pants! Make him stop!´´ I let miku down, the guy was pretending, that he was only a fan ``Hello there! I´m a big fan of you two! I saw you inside here and taught, that I should come inside and take some photoes of you two! You´re great!´´

``I´m glad to hear that but seriously, we´re not stupid.´´ I grabbed him at his shirt and held him up in the air ``If you won´t dlete the photos of my sister´s pants, I will break every single one of you bones personally, got it?´´ He was embraced. Everyone heard me talking to him and holding him up. He wasn´t answering, so I decided to throw him on the ground, hard. He screamed out of pain and tried to escape. I pressed him on the ground with my right foot.

``I won´t ask again. Give me the camera and I will delete the photos. The other one´s... You can keep them but DON´T ever try again to photograph my sister´s pants, got it?´´

He was nodding and held the camera to me. I let him stand up and deleted every single one of his perverted photos. I handed the camera to him ``Now you don´t have any perverted photos on your camera anymore. Have a good day and leave until I change my mind!´´

He took the camera and ran off. I deleted his photos. They´re maybe in the internet already but at least not Miku´s. It would be too embracing for us. Finally Mikuo came to us with his new jacket. It looked like the old one ``Is this some sort of joke? This is the very same jacket as before!´´

``No, it isn´t! It´s new!´´

``Oh god... You... Forget it. Let´s go.´´

They both nodded. Miku got on my back again and we went outside. To our right we saw the pervert again, sitting there and crying. I didn´t feel bad for him in one way. He deserved this. I hated perverted people. There just dumb.

After a twenty minute walk, we returned to the mansion. Everyone was waiting for our return and the most asked, what I would cook today. I simply answered ``Well, I cook spaghetti with a simple pasta sauce ´s nothing special but delicious.´´

Everyone was nodding and getting back to their activities until Miku and I were ready. It only took us a whole hour. Not that long. We carried the food inside the dining room and I sent Miku to call everybody. Everyone was in a formation now, strangely. I think they wanted to make a little fun with us. We smiled. Everyone took their seat and we began to give them their food. It was delicious, as I said. We did good again and everyone helped with cleaning the dishes. It didn´t took us long with all these people. After finishing the cleaning, we all decided to watch a movie together: The lord of the Rings. Tomorrow we would watch the second part and in two days, the third and last one. The most of us fell asleep almost at the end. Luckily we could watch it completely because we had no school at friday. Miku was sleeping in my lap. Well actually she was laying her head in my lap and her body in the direction of the TV screen. She must´ve felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. I was smiling and watching the end of the first part. At the end, I took Miku and carried her upstairs and put the bedcover over her. After that I went downstairs to help Akaito carrying the others in their rooms. We were the only one´s awake right now.

It didn´t took us long, only ten minutes. After finishing that, we wished each other a good night and went to bed. I saw Miku sleeping and got undressed. I only wore my t- shirt and underpants right now. I laid down and put the bedcover over me. Miku was laying now on my chest, like always. I couldn´t sleep at the moment so I decide to play some Pokemon, silver edition. I got it from Len in combination with his Gameboy Advance SP so I could play in the darkness too. I choosed the fire Pokemon as my starter.

I didn´t know how long I kept playing but I decided to stop it and try to sleep. I looked at Miku. Sleeping deeply. Then I looked at the alarm clock and saw, it´s already 11pm. I closed my eyes and started to imagine that I was a Pokemon trainer and Miku was with me. It all started with choosing, which Pokemon we would take. I decided to go with the fire Pokemon again, Miku decided to go with the water Pokemon. We first made the tutorial. Annoying but the first fight against a trainer, actually the rival was interesting. He had his sister with him too. They had the plant Pokemon and a stone Pokemon. It wasn´t a hard fight. I took the plant Pokemon out and Miku the stone Pokemon. We were happy to get our first trainer victory! After finishing the tutorial, we trained our Pokemon until they were Lvl.14. Then we went into the first arena. It was more difficult because we had no electric Pokemon. But we still won every single fight. After the arena boss we made our way to some trainers for leveling. They almost knocked me out because my fire Pokemon was weak against the water Pokemon. Luckily I caught a electric Pokemon. I changed them and we won. After the fight, we went back into the Pokemon home and fell asleep. There ended the dream. It was still a great adventure as far.

**Hey there! I really liked the first reviews! I got really exited when I saw the first one! Thank you very much! -Mass**


	11. Chapter Nine- A long day

Chapter Nine- A long day

Mass´s POV

I got up at 5pm. I hated getting up early but also I couldn´t fall asleep again, so I decided to take a walk until we had 6:30am. Miku was still sleeping, she would be definitely mad at me this time, I just knew it. This time I waited. She didn´t needed a long time to get up when I´m out of the bed.

Five minutes later...

``You´re awake! Finally! Comon, get out of the bed!´´

Miku looked tired at the alarm clock, then at me ``Are you serious? Mhhhhh... I hate getting up early, you know?´´

``Yes, I do, dear sister but I want to take a walk and also I don´t want to make you mad with just taking a shower without you. Got it? I hate being slapped.´´

``Fine!´´ Now she was pissed, I was amused and awake- even without showering. She went first into the bathroom, I followed her. She wasn´t saying anything anymore and fell forwards. Luckily I caught her in time, still a big shock. I took her on my back but this time I forgot to undress her because I didn´t pay any attention to her clothes at that moment. I was undressed already so no problem for me. I turned the water on and felt her waking up. The water was totally cold this morning so I jumped out quickly, Miku squeaked loud and put her hands in front of my eyes.

``Woah! Are you alright?´´ She was pressing herself against me. I tried to calm her down ``Shhh... It´s alright. It was just very cold water! It´s alright. Nobody will hurt you. I won´t let that happen.´´

She took her hands off my face so I could see anything again. Now I felt her clothes on my back. I sat her down. She looked scared at me ``W-What was that?´´

``Very cold water. I was surprised too... Why is our water that cold this morning? I pressed the light switch Nothing happened. ``Oh... Great! No electricity! Shit! Okay, wait here. I´ll go into the basement and look, what happened. You stay here, okay? It´s too dangerous for you down there.´´

She just nodded at me as I went out of the bathroom with just a towel around me. I got some sandals and went downstairs with a flashlight. Everything was hulled in darkness. Not a good sign. Also the sun wasn´t shining outside. I got worried but still went downstairs. Everyone else was still asleep, what else?

As I entered the basement, I heard something or someone talking. I went down, first I looked around the room to be sure, that nobody´s in here. Clear. I heard the voice again. The voice wasn´t familiar to me, so I got ready for a fight with a thief that probably tried to put the electricity out but forgot his flashlight. I heard the voice now right in front of me, I only saw a shadow af a man. I came closer and looked around the corner. I was surprised.

``What are you doing here?´´

``N- nothing! Really! I go to bed again!´´ It was Len. He panicked as he saw me.

``Did you put the electricity out to scare Rin again?´´

``No! I swear! I was actually trying to search a new fuse. Kaito explained this to me once, but there are all fuses inside! Nothing´s broken!´´

``Aha. Wait, hold my flashlight.´´ I handed it to him and went closer to the power box. I saw that the cables underneath it were cut. Somebody tried to break in, for sure. Nobody of us would do something stupid like this.

``The cables are cut. Do we have some tape here? I could try to improve. Then we have power again. Oh, and by the way, why aren´t you in you bed with Rin anymore? Why did you come downstairs?´´

``Well, I got up half an hour ago and couldn´t fall asleep again. So I thought, it would be a good idea to fix the power box. But you see what happened. Also I didn´t cut the wires!´´

``I know. Anyways, let´s search for some tape. I want to take a shower.´´

Meanwhile, Miku´s POV

I sat in a corner, still wet because of the cold water. It was cold, very cold inside. I heard voices everywhere and felt lost. I didn´t felt safe anymore in the dark, especially when I´m almost naked! It was horrible to wait until the light are working again... I almost lost it. I wanted to scream, just to make Mass come back right now but I didn´t. I was just too scared.

Mass´s POV

``There we go! Some tape! Okay, get me a bolt cutter please. I have to cut the wires a bit open to link them again. Tomorrow we call the engineers.´´

Len handed me a bolt cutter, I took it and did my thing. After finishing the improvised work, The lights went on again. We did it.

``Great work, Mass!´´

``I hope this will do it until the engineers arrive. Otherwise we have to sit int he cold again.´´

Len nodded, I saw that he wanted to ask me something but was too afraid to ask me ``What is it, Len?´´

``Well... Uh... Can you... Can you carry me, like you do with Miku?´´

``Eh? What the... Why? Are you too lazy to walk?´´

``N-no! I just want to know how it feels to get carried on the back! Pleaaaase!´´

``... Okay... I just can´t say no to kids...´´

``Hey! I´m not a kid anymore! I´m a teenager!´´

``Sure, comon now shorta.´´

He wasn´t happy that I called him shorta. I thought it was still amusing and took him on my back. He seemed to be exited about it ``Wow! I can see much farther now! Okay, let´s go!´´

I didn´t answered and walked upstairs. Now I saw the sun rising but also in the far distance a storm coming at us. I hope the engineers will come as quick as they can.

Now I stood in front of Len and Rin´s room ``Okay, get down. I have to look after Miku.´´

He moaned but got down and went back inside. Just a second later I heard them kissing loudly, As response I shook my head and went to our room. Miku sat on the bed as I entered but she looked startled ``What happeened? … … Miku? Hey! Are you still alive?!´´

She just looked in my eyes but didn´t response so i decided to take her in my arms. She calmed down and replied the hug. I was smiling now ``Okay, let´s take our shower. The power is restored but I don´t know for how long.´´

``Hmh. … I heard voices in the dark... I couldn´t understand them... But it gave me the creeps... Do you think, that somebody tried to steal from us?´´

``I don´t know but what I know is, that no one of us cutted the wires of the power box in the basement. This is strange... Why would anybody cut down our power but doesn´t steal anything? I just don´t get it.´´

``I don´t know either...´´ She sounded lost but I still took her to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I took my towel off and let her down. Next I checked if the water was warm now. It got warmer after letting it run for a couple seconds. Now we went inside of the shower and showered, what else?

Later, after getting dressed, we went downstairs. I was still in thoughts about the power cutter, who would do such thing?

I let Miku down. She sat down on the couch and I checked all the openable windows. Nothing. I noticed that one door was open, where I´ve never been inside of. I was about to enter the room, as I felt Miku´s hand holding my arm.

``What is it? Is anything wrong with me entering this room?´´

``No, but I don´t want to be alone again! I come with you.´´

``Okay then. I don´t mind.´´ I took her hand and we went inside of the room. It was just a regular cleaning chamber. I turned the lights on. Now I noticed the dirt on the ground, someone brought inside, also there was a medium sized window that stood open. It looked like it was forced open. Now we knew that there was somebody wo entered our house and turned the electricity off but he didn´t steal anything, was it a warning? I didn´t knew if it was a theft or just a joke, but I closed the window. It wasn´t able to be closed, so I took some tape laying right next to me and closed it with it. At least it wouldn´t rain inside anymore.

As we went out of the room and closed the door, we noticed that Len and Rin were waiting for us. They both were kissing, somehow I actually thought it was cute but in one other way it grossed me out. I decided to look away and make my way to the garage. I took my car keys and looked, if the Porsche was okay. Somehow I thought, that it´s wires would be cut too. Miku was still holding my hand and following me.

In the garage...

_`Okay, my Porsche is still there. I hope it´s ready for driving...´ _

I checked the wires, gas and oil. Everything´s perfect. Miku was already waiting for me to open the car. I looked at my watch. 6:24am. We had to drive now, Len and Rin were already gone. The inspection took me half an hour so I opened the car and got in, Miku did the same. I opened the gate and turned the engine on, first gear and drove out. Now we´re on our way to school. Are you really alright? I don´t want to let you go to school, if you don´t feel okay.´´

``No,no. It´s fine, it´s fine... I´m okay... just a bit afraid. That´s all.´´

``Okay. I hope you´re not lieing to me.´´

``I´m not! Okay? Just.. stop it already...´´ I knew she felt uncomfortable, when I asked her many times the same thing. I stopped asking and focused on driving. Miku was only looking out of the window while driving.

As we arrived at the school, Len and Rin were already waiting with Mikuo, Mayu, Nero and Neru. I parked and we got out. After locking the car, the other students came again to me and were looking at my car again. We vocaloids gave us a signal to go inside. The rest of the students were following us but went their ways after we entered our classroom. Some girls were still peeking into our classroom just to know, what I´m doing. I was already one of the popularest guys on the whole school. The girls loved me. If I wanted then I could have a girlfriend already but I didn´t felt like having one. Today´s lesson was history. We had as topic the second world war. It was pretty interesting when it came to the time, where hitler was so stupid to attack america with his anti air. He did it because he wanted to support japan in the war. Unfortunately it hadn´t helped that much and we still lost. That´s all what we had learned in the first four lessons. At the break, I hadn´t even five minutes for myself and the others. I was nearly assaulted by the girls when I just stood up. I wondered how this would be if we were in Tokio? Probably much worse...

Since I had to talk to Ms. Stanson because I was interested in singing in the US, I wanted to ask her, if my english was good enough for america. But before I could ask her, I had to make a plan, how I could avoid the girls. I wasn´t in a fighting mood or something, today I was in a mood of fleeing and being afraid of getting spotted.

`_They are really overdoing it... I can´t even go anywhere because they follow me everywhere and ask me all the time for a date... Man... I´m just a regular boy like everybody else!´_

It was amusing for me at one point but at the second it was so annoying to have a fan club... Especially, when the fan club is following you every single step you make. I needed a plan, so I decided to ask the others if they know anything ``Hey, do you know, how I could get rid of them? It´s fun at one point but at the second I can´t get to Ms. Stanson... Any ideas?´´

Everyone was thinking now, even Miku. The first Idea came from Len ``Just try to jump over them and run, probably?´´

``No... I could hurt someone. It´s not a good plan...´´

Next was Neru ``Well, just take a coin and throw it and say, whoever catches it, get´s a 50% chance to go out with you! I think I would do that and run then.´´

``Hmmm... Good idea! I´ll try it! But... I don´t have a coin on me... Miku! Do you have one?´´

``I´ll look. Wait a second.´´ She looked at her wallet, a short moment later, she flipped me a coin over ``Thanks, sister! You´re the best!´´

I stood up, the girls went beside and let me go a bit on the yard. First I thought, they would let me go, until they started to make a circle around of me. I looked around for a second, everyone was quiet now. I decided to do it like Neru said.

``Hey, you all want to go out with me, right?´´

All of them answered like out of one mouth ``YES!´´

``Okay! Well, the one who catches the coin, I will throw, gets a 50% chance that I will go out with her. Just bring me the coin back then! Ready? Okay! Catch it!´´ I threw it up high and in the left direction. Neru´s plan worked. Everyone was fighting for the coin now. I was smiling but remembered, what I wanted to do and took the chance. I ran as fast as I could inside. Nobody noticed me running away.

I finally arrived at the teachers lounge and knocked at the door.

To my luck Ms Stanson opened. ``Miss Stanson, can I come inside? I´m not safe here! The girls are chasing me all the time but I need to talk too you!´´

``Well... Okay? Isn´t it a dream for every boy to get chased by all the girls of the school?´´

``Not like this... They´re starting a war because I threw a coin somewhere and told them, that the one who brings it back to me get´s a 50% chance to go out with me. But now: I need to come inside before they see me here! Please!´´

``I said yes, so come on in. Now I have two questions: The first: Why don´t you go out with one of them? There all pretty and nice!´´

``Well, first I don´t want a girlfriend at the moment and second I don´t want to hurt anybody´s feeling if I go out with one of them! The others will feel bad then and I hate it to hurt anybody´s feelings...´´

``I see... Now my second question: What is the reason you came for?´´

``Well... I want to have some concerts with some other vocaloids in the US and I wanted to know, if I´m good enough with the english for the US.´´

``Aaaaah! That´s nice to hear... Oh, and yes, I think you are good enough with your english of you want to talk with the americans. I hope you still sing japanese.´´

``Of course! Okay, that´s all. Thank you!´´

I was about to make my way out of the teachers lounge as Ms Stanson grabbed my arm ``Wait, wait, wait! You didn´t really expected me not to ask you if I could come with you then back in the States, with a backstage pass, right?´´

``Oh... Sorry, I forgot asking you... Well of course I can arrange it, that you could fly with us and that you get a backstage pass. For all you did for me...´´

``Yay! Oh... Err... Sorry. I was just very exited about this. By the way, I really love the music of you and your sister. You have both great voices!´´

``Well, we´re supposed to have beautiful voices, right? Hehehe´´

``Indeed. I forgot you´re vocaloids. Every single one of you has a beautiful voice. When are you exactly flying to the US?´´

``We don´t have a contract there yet but I think we could get one. We have fans over the whole world. I honestly thought, that the rest of the world doesn´t like our music that much, but it seems to be, that we really have fans everywhere.´´

``Well, of course! So many people from the whole world come to your concerts! Even american citizens. I was on two of your concerts already and saw many people, who weren´t from japan.

Now: The next lesson is about to start. Just tell me, if you got a contract for a concert in the US! I´m looking forward to it!´´

``I see. Well, then we shall go to the classroom before the bell rings. And before my fan club finds out, where I am. I actually imagined, how it would be, if we would be in Tokio. I think it would be much worse...´´ I said it to Ms. Stanson while walking upstairs.

``Well, I think, you had to drive at least with you car everyday. Like you do now because everyone´s following you guys. A lot of people want to have a relationship with a vocaloid but mostly with Kaito, Len and you, what the males belong. At the females, you might have to ask your math teacher.´´

``Okay.´´ We arrived at the classroom. Everyone else was already waiting for me and Ms. Stanson´s answer to my question. I smiled and shew them a thumbs up. Everyone was cheering now. I sat down and got the others to calm down. I looked to the door again and saw my fanclub again. _`Annoying but somehow cute at the same time.´ _

After the last two lessons, Mikua nd I had to go two minutes earlier because of my fan club. Today they were even worse than every other day. I took Miku´s hand and we said goodbye to Ms. Stanson and began running. Only two metres more to my car. I already unlocked it, in the same moment, the school bell rung. _`Oh... my... GOD!´ _They were all running and screaming. Luckily we already sat in the car but my Porsche´s engine didn´t wanted to start. The gas was almost empty. Now I remembered what I needed to do before school. I had to drive tot he gas station. My bad.

The girls were already staying around my car. ``Comon buddy! Start up! PLEASE!´´

It seemed to be, that my Porsche heard my begging and it´s engine started. The girls screamed, some out of excitement and some out of the shock. My whole car was surrounded. But then the high. Graders dragged the girls in front of my car away and I could drive. I stepped on the gas pedal and we were gone within one second. I didn´t knew, how long my car could drive with this less gas in the tank. I was really thankful, that the high graders helped me. I would definitely show them my respects. I noticed, that Miku was looking at me scared and also speechless. I felt bad when she looked at me like that, it made me feel like a monster.

``Miku, please... stop looking at me like that! I feel uncomfortable if you do this...´´

``S-sorry... I was just shocked about the amount of girls chasing you... It´s so incredible... How can you handle this pressure?´´

``I don´t know... I don´t want this actually! I just want to live my life normally... Do you have a fan club like this too?´´

``Yes, yes I do. But luckily not a t the school. By the way, where are we driving?´´

``To the next city. First to get my car refueled and second, I want still to go shopping with you. I promised it to you and I won´t break this promise!´´

``Awwww... that´s so cute of you! … Should I call at home, that we´re shopping so they won´t worry this time?´´

``Yes, I don´t want to get in trouble again. Tell them, that, if everything´s going well, we´re at home, before it´s dark. Otherwise when we come home later, we will be back a bit later.´´

``Hmh.´´ She called Luka. She and Meiko were almost like mothers to us younger vocaloids. It was quite funny but it made me also happy. It´s always good to have a family which cares about you.

Now that we arrived at the gas station, I didn´t took long to get the car refueled because shopping with Miku takes long. Very long. After paying, I went back in the car, as I saw some girl of my school, which was also in my fan club, talking to my sister. I wondered how she got here. I went back to the car and decided to play the `Didn´t see you!´ guy. So I went to my car and got back inside. I avoided the contact with her because I was looking at the bill. I honestly didn´t wanted to talk to her because I thought, that she would call the others and I wouldn´t be able to go shopping with Miku. In my car I was already in my plan: start the engine up and then make Miku get in and drive away. So I started the engine up and put the first gear in. Miku was still talking to the girl and I didn´t wanted to drive without Miku, so one more try. It didn´t worked, as I got on the gas. She didn´t cared at all. I got mad and was about to drive away without her. But before I would do that, I opened the car window on the left ``Miku, get in! We wanted to go shopping, remember?´´

``Wait a moment. I´m talking to a girl from our school! By the way, it´s very impolite of you, that you didn´t even said hello!´´

``What? Oh... I didn´t saw her... Wait, I´ll get out.´´ My plan has failed. I turned the engine off and got out. First the girl looked at me and blushed I looked at her with a smile ``Hey! I´m Mass! And you are...?´´

``T-Tara... Tara Eto... N-nice to finally meet you personally!´´ She was holding herself back to not start screaming out.

``Are... you alright?´´

``Yes, yes! I´m just so exited to meet you! I´m a big fan!´´

``Well... Uh... Thanks, I guess... By the way, You don´t have to hide your feelings. I´m not a douche, like the most boys are. I understand people but I´m always fleeing of you girls because I feel like being assaulted by you.´´

``Oh... really? Well... Uuuuh... I´m sorry for that... But we all love you!´´

``I noticedd that before. Hey, uh... If you would feel better, I will give you my phone number. We can text message sometimes if you want to. But if I find out, that like one hundred other girls text me every day or that this number´s on eBay, then You´ll land in front of the court. I don´t need this much trouble.´´

``YOU WOULD WHAT?! OMG OMG OMG!´´

``... Okay? I´d say, calm down...´´

``Oh... S-sorry! I´m just so exited! I won´t give this to anybody else, I swear! Also I won´t text to you 24/7! I promise!´´

``Okay. Here, it´s written on this card. I don´t know it from memory.´´

``Thankyouthankyouthankyou!´´

``Okay... Well, you seem to be nice so I think, it´s safe to give you a short hug. I din´t have much time left because Miku and I want to go shopping.´´

I hugged her. I felt her heartbeat. It was crazy fast and her face was bright red. It must be a really important moment for her. She put her face on my chest and closed her eyes. I let go of her and she opened her eyes ``Thank you... Mass...´´

``Hey, no problem! If you girls wouldn´t freak out every single time you see me... Well... Err... I won´t hug anybody but... just... keep it for yourself, okay? I trust you with this!´´

``Of course!´´ I saw Miku giggling and getting inside of the car.

``Well, see you at monday in school, Tara.´´

``Y-yes! Bye!´´

I got back in my car, knowing that I did something good. This girl might be a bit crazy but she´s okay. Miku took her hands around my head and pulled me over to her, I let her go on. She kissed me on the right cheek ``I´m so proud of you, brother! By the way, you looked so cute as you hugged her! This girl really loves you. Maybe you should...´´

``No, Miku. I know I would break her heart. I´m not ready for a relationship. I´m not that guy, who could live with the fact, that he broke a girl´s heart. It would be impossible for me!´´

``I know! But still you looked so cute!´´

``Stop it, now!´´

``Okay, okay!´´

I put the first gear in and drove off. Tara was waving her hand in the distance.

Ten minutes later...

We finally arrived at the mall. I parked at the same parking lot as the last time. Miku was already on her way to the mall while I locked the car. I rushed to her. Sadly the people had their attention already on us and started following us again. I didn´t feel comfortable with it. Luckily nobody screamed THERE THEY ARE! or something like that. This time we could go in the shops but some people followed us inside. We didn´t bother and continued buying the thing we wanted. The shop assistants were exited to serve famous people but we didn´t talk. They were just exited.

After finishing the buying, we went out of the mall to my Porsche to store the new clothes. Next we would go in different shops to look for some new room decoration. This didn´t took as long as I expected because we couldn´t buy anything. We had to come here with a bigger car, but I saw in Miku´s eyes that she really wanted this one stereo. I wanted it too because it had a nice sound. Miku was really sad about the fact, that we couldn´t transport it.

``Mass? Is there really no way of Kaito coming here to load it in his car?´´

``His car is too small for this but I hae a way better idea! I still have mercenaries, right?´´

``You would really?!´´

``Yes, yes I would! I want this stereo! You go in there and pay it, I´ll call my guys, deal?´´

``YAY!´´

I had my headset always with me, like Miku. I searched the right frequency.

``109.7... There we go! … Hello? Squad leader? Are you there?´´

``Yes, I am, sir. What is it?´´

``Do you have a transport car that could take our new stereo? It´s a really big one. I think it wouldn´t fit in an Ifrit.´´

The people were looking interested at me.

``Well, We still have a army transport truck but it wasn´t in use since two years. We have to check it first. When do you need the truck? Will one hour be enough?´´

``Yes, of course!´´

``Good. We´re there in an hour. Errrr... By the way, where?´´

I told him the name of the city. For that I had to as a civilian. The civilian was very happy about being able to talk to me.

``Miku, tell the shop assistant, that we will come back in an hour to pick it up.´´

``Hmh.´´ She went back inside and told the manager. He was surprised.

After buying the stereo, we made our way to a ice caffee´ to buy a ice. It was the last thing to do this day.

``O-Okay! What flavour do you want, ma´m?´´

Miku looked at the different ones and seemed to have decided. ``I´ll take the blue one and straciatella.´´

``Okay, now you, Mister!´´

``Well... Uh... I´ll go for the blue one too and strawberry.´´

``Okay, that makes ten yen.´´

``Wait, let me pay, Miku. Here you go. 100 Yen. The rest´s for you.´´

``What?! I can´t accept this!´´

``Of course you can. We have a good day so don´t make me take my offer back. Also we´re rich. We have enough money.´´

``Okay... Thank you...´´

He was wondered but instead of getting the rest inside of his wallet, he went to his co workers and gave them their part. He´s a good man.

We finally made our way after an hour out of the mall and saw the big military truck waiting there.

``What the...´´

``Well, Sir. The only truck we had left was this tank carrier. It was the only big one we got with us here, after we got to japan. I know it looks ridiculous but also we only have this one trailer... So...´´

``Okay, okay! It´s okay. But I think we don´t need fifteen metres for just a stereo! Well, let´s forget about this and get the stereo on the tuck... Oh, there are the guys!´´ Now everyone else came out and saw the big truck. The truck itself was a four metres high and six metres long, armored military truck of the US army. It was sure impressive, also because there was still an Ifrit on it.

After the shop workers loaded the truck, the squad leader came to me. ``Sir, should we get you car on the truck too? Also you can come with us then. I offer you this because of the gas prices these days...´´

``O-okay... I don´t mind! But you drive. I won´t drive this big truck, get it?´´

``I am not even allowed to ask you to drive this thing. Only special trained people are allowed to. Anyways, I´ll tell my men, that they shall load your car with the crane on the transporter. You two ge tin the truck now.´´

``Okay, we see us.´´

``Sir.´´

After our short conversation, Miku and I went in the truck. It was cold inside of it so I let Miku sit on my lap. She lent her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I couldn´t understand how women are that exhausted when it goes to shopping. It´s a mystery of mother nature.

Twenty minutes later...

We passed the gas station. Tara was still standing there because her father´s car had an engine crash. Luckily we have saturday tomorrow.

Half an hour later...

We finally arrived at home. I was tired too now. The mercenaries carried the stereo upstairs and settled it up. My car got down of the transporter and I drove it back inside. It was already dark as we were finished. I was so tired that I only wanted to tell the others shortly about this day and go to bed. Miku was already half sleeping, with other words, she laid in Luka´s lap and dozed a bit.

As I came inside, I sat to the others and said goodbye to my mercenaries.

``That was a long day...´´

``Well, well, well... After going shopping with Miku, you´re always tired.´´

``I know, Luka. I know. But still I promised her and now I did it. Anyways, I really want to sleep now... Sorry but I´m really tired...´´

``No problem! Just take Miku with you upstairs. She needs the bed now too.´´

``Alright, good night, Luka. Sleep well.´´

``Good night, and sleep well too!´´ She smiled at me with closed eyes and I took Miku and went upstairs. She woke up on my arms.

``Thank you...´´

``No problem, sister.´´ We went inside of our room and got ready for the bed. We fell asleep quick.

The next day, 5pm, Mass´s POV

``Mhhhhh... What time is it...´´

I got up and held Miku in my arms. I saw that it´s already 5pm.

``Hey Miku! Wake up! It´s 5pm already!´´

``Wha... Okay...´´

We went like everyday into the bathroom and took a short shower. After getting this done, we got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone else was awake since hours.

``Hey you both! Slept well?´´

``Yes, yes... Still a bit tired but it´s fine. I´ll start cooking in a hour.´´

``Perfect! That´s my man!´´ I smiled to Akaito.

An hour later...

We started cooking. Today we would make some flame grilled steaks with a beer flavoured sauce. Easy to perform.

I decided to let Miku do the main part today. She needed to learn a bit more about cooking.

We needed longer than expected. Two hours to be accurate.

I had my fun while cooking, Miku did her best and I was proud of her. She´s a really talented girl but she deosnt´t know much about her talents yet. For example: her biggest talent is the learning. She learns things much faster than I or anyone else do. As exchange I already know most of the things. It was interesting how fast she managed it to learn more about cooking.

After eating, we played some bomberman. Miku always won, I was the second one every time. I had my strategy but it wasn´t good enough. Also she just used random bombs which made it harder for me to know her tactics.

After the family evening, we went upstairs to bed. i decided to sleep a whole day, just because I wasn´t really in the mood to do anything on Sundays. Sundays were mostly boring but I used them to listen to music. The others for sleeping.

So the two days ended. I had a great weekend and was happy to go into school tomorrow. Since I´ve met Tara, I learnt, that it´s sometimes good to not run away from your fans or anybody else. It´s good if you talk to them, I will keep this in mind.

**Sorry that I had to write this chapter at sunday but at saturday I was on the birthday of my uncle. He turned 60, so it´s a bigger event in my family! Hope you enjoyed reading so far, even if the last chapter was a bit messed up...**

**-Mass**


	12. Chapter Ten- A intense dream

Chapter Ten- A intense dream

**Hey there, dear reader! I know that I haven´t been writing for a whole week now but I didn´t had any inspiration. Also I didn´t wanted to write this action- badass- stuff that much anymore. I´m sorry if you liked it but I´m going back to the basic but with some action content ;) EDIT: This chapter will only be in Mass´s POV.**

**- Mass**

Mass´s POV

A another week was over. The time went over very quick and I planned to have some concerts in the US, Kanada, Germany and France with Miku. In school I was just basically sitting on my ass and waited until the lesson was over. Then a brake on the yard with many girls around me, then back in the lesson and last: driving home. That was my week. But I wanted to go in other countries and sing for our fans there. In my opinion it was boring to just sing in japan. Everyone should listen to our music.

I thought about all this while I was in bed and Miku sleeping on my chest like always. It was very monotone the last days. Boring.

At 6am...

Miku and I got up and went to shower together. Also monotone. I wanted to change it today ``Miku?´´

``Yeah?´´

``Let´s take a bath together. I´m bored of this monotone life... Also I want to sing for the rest of the world with you! Singing only in japan is a bit boring after a while...´´

``Um... Okay? To the bathing: Yes. To the singing: We should ask master first. Also we talked about it earlier. We need to learn their languages first. This would take long!´´

``I know, I know! But I really want to get out of japan for at least a week! I want to see the world and sing for it!´´

``I see. Okay, let´s first take a bath and then let´s ask master after it. Also I think that our life is very monotone at the moment too... There´s nothing to do.´´

``Yep. Well then, since we´ve bathed last weekend together, I think we can do it after some days again to remove the monotone at least a bit. Also school starts for us now at 8.20am. So we have a lot of time left, second we´re driving to school with the bus now, don´t you think? I mean: They got a new bus station near us and we could use it together with the others.´´

``Sure, why not? At least we don´t have to refuel the car again...´´

``Saves money too. … … You know what?´´

``What?´´

``I´m going to go after school to Mr. Azura. I want to look after my swords.´´

``Oh you... He´s going to call. I´m sure. He also said, that he might need more than a month for them. You´re so impatient sometimes!´´

``I know.´´

We finally got undressed and in the bathtub. The water was running inside as we were sitting inside. I was blushing and looking away from Miku´s private spot. I saw her many times nude but this was a bit provocative. It didn´t felt right to me to look at her bare naked. Right now, I felt her blushing too. She stared at me. Directly in the eyes. I hoped that it would only stay with the staring. Miku came closer to me, I got nervous and began to breathe unconscious. My face got bright red as she pressed me at the edge of the bathtub with her breasts and lent right on me. I didn´t knew what to say. I was like frozen. She took my arms and pulled them around her. She looked me deeply in the eyes again, her eyes were twinkling. She came closer to my face. I was probably shining bright like a lightbulb in the night, but in red. She touched my nose with her´s. Then the kiss on the lips. Long and passionate. I closed my eyes while it, just out of reflex.

``Thank you for being the best brother on the world...´´ She whispered in my ear.

I was still frozen and speechless but I caught myself again. I blinked at her fast and answered ``That´s why I´m here.´´

I didn´t knew why I wasn´t really shocked about it. First I thought, that she would confess her love to me but it was just a rewarding kiss. I liked it.

Now she coddled against me, I held her in my arms, the water was warm. It mad me feel comfortable. Miku turned again to my face, I felt her breasts again on me. I was getting nervous again, Miku started to giggle and held one of her hands in front of her mouth

``Tihi! It´s so cuuute when you´re blushing! Awwwww...´´

I decided to surprise her and pulled her in close, fast. Then I gave her a deep, passionate long kiss as response. She didn´t counted with that but seemed to like it. As we pulled off, she laid her head on my chest ``Wow... I didn´t knew that you could be so spontaneous! You really got me... Also... I loved the kissing... It made me feel better...´´ She blushed and continued ``Can we... Do this sometimes again?´´

I needed a moment to answer. ``Well, if it makes you happy...´´

``No! You shouldn´t do it just because you want me to feel better! I want you to do it with... love...´´

```... Okay... I see where this is going. We should st-´´ She rushed to my moth and kissed me again. I felt strange again. Was I in love with her and she with me? I was believing it was like this.

Now I responded the kiss to her. We both were hugging and kissing. Probably the best experience for me in my whole life! I felt myself relaxing and kissed her more passionate.

Suddenly I felt something wet dropping down on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Miku crying but in joy. We pulled away.

``Brother...´´

``I know what you want to say...´´

``R-Really?! Do you...´´

I kissed her again. Now I felt a heat inside of me. It didn´t felt weird anymore and I saw it clearly in front of me now: I was in love! With my own sister... It wasn´t a weird thing for me anymore. Now I understood Len and Rin, finally.

I pulled away again ``Miku... I... Love you! Over everything!´´

She smiled and blushed. Then she came closer to my ear and whispered ``Finally you´re mine... completely...´´

I was confused ``Okay...?! To be honest right now... I´m so confused!´´

``Didn´t you see? All the time? Since the first day we met and you carried me upstairs, I felt something inside of me... A strange heat when I was laying on you or when I was around you! Always... I´ve been in love with you... I´m really happy now... I finally can call you my... Boyfriend...´´

``Wow... you... really?! I mean... WOW!´´

She blushed and smiled at me. ``Well, Miku... I honestly first felt it when I was in the bathroom, where I jumped out of the window. But before I felt actually something strange too... … … So we´re a couple now?´´

``Hmh... I guess so... But... When should we tell the others?´´

``I-I don´t know! Let´s first keep it for us, okay? I mean I heard some of the others talking about us as a couple would be so cute but... I honestly didn´t knew if it would come true... Also... what about the other girls in the school or fans? Should we keep it in quiet? I mean with Len and Rin was it like this: Some day a reporter saw them kissing and so on and they were caught. They told the other vocaloids before but their fans went just more crazy for them!´´

``We should probably tell the other vocaloids about it. And some day... We confess it in front of the press. How does that sound?´´

``Sounds good... honey...´´ I smiled at her. She kissed me in response. It was probably number one of the best days in my life!

Later we got out of the bathtub and got dressed for school. Strangely, every other vocaloid was already awake. We decided to tell them, whne we´re downstairs.

I took Miku in my arms and kissed her. We got downstairs and everyone was awaiting us already.

``Good mornig you two, sit down! It´s important.´´ We did like Master said.

He cleared his throat first and began talking ``Well, since Mass and Miku asked me if they could sing in the US or any other country, I said probably. Now I finally came to a decision: We´re all flying to the US and other countries! But everyone of you. They shall see everyone on a concert. The first one´s outside of New York in the USA. It´s going to be a whole day long. Now, I know youre exited but we fly in two weeks. Yes, two weeks. Also, for the vocaloids of you which go to school: you don´t need school in the next two weeks. You all will get new songs. Oh, and before I forget... I already talked to the US President, Barrack Obama. He agreed to come. His children love every single song of you!

Well, Now to the bad news: You all need to learn how to speak and sing english. I´m sorry but it´s important. We stay before the concert begins, in New York for three weeks and you´ll be going to school there. Sorry but it´s important. Also you ALL will be in one class, the adults and teens. Somebody got something against this? No? Good. Now: Does anybody got something on their mind?´´

Miku and I nodded to ourselves. We stood up, I took the word ``Well, this might sound so sudden now but... We´re a couple now!´´ Everyone was looking well surprised. Just a second later, Meiko took the word ``FINALLY! Wow! We´ve all been waiting so long for this!´´

``Wait, what?!´´

``Yes! We all knew that you fell in love with each other. Also it´s nothing to be ashamed of! Your fans will love it! Also we do.´´

We both were smiling now. Miku jumped at me, I caught her and we kissed.

``Awwwwwwww...´´ Everyone was happy now for us. It was truly a great day! We both pulled away and let our foreheads touch. The we whispered at the same time to the other ``I love you´´ And smiled. Then everyone was already around us, even Master.

``Well, well my children... It came like I thought!´´ He wiped a tear off his face ``You´re finally together!´´

Now everyone was hugging us. A big old fashioned family hug. Miku was already down of me and we held our hand and sat on the couch. Mikuo turned the TV on and the PS2 too. He took the old bomberman CD out and pushed it in. Now we played a longer time some bomberman and ate some snacks. It was a small party because everyone was so happy for us!

Midnight...

_`Haaaaaa... A great day. I didn´t knew that everybody would accept this... Well I guess, that´s what you call family. Well now, time to sleep.´_

Dream Mass´s POV

I woke up in my bed. Yesterday a war has begun, sadly USA with Japan against China and Russia...

All the males had to go to war. Even us vocaloids...

Miku was still sleeping. I picked her up for a shower. Since were now a couple it´s more easy for me to undress her. It didn´t felt wrong anymore. In the shower, she woke up in my arms ``Good morning, slept well?´´

She nodded at me. I haven´t told her about that the male vocaloids all have to go to war. I was in thoughts, her voice got me back ``Mass? Is everything alright?´´

``No... I have to join the military because of the war. A soldier came to our house, when you got your new haircut. It´s not my wish but I have to. I´m sorry.´´

She began to cry and held me in her arms ``Noooooo! *sob sob* That can´t be! I WON´T LET YOU GO!´´

``I´m still here. But the truck´s coming ant 1pm. So in two hours. I hope Luka can get Kaito go. You have to let me go too. I´m so sorry...´´

``Why... Why...´´

``I have no answer...´´ I was lost. We finished showering and I got in the military uniform. The man brought them yesterday. Also Master made sure, that the healing syringes were ready for us. They were the only way for us vocaloids to regenerate our health fast, in case of need. The uniform suited me well. I hadn´t a sidearm or primary. Grenades or a knife also not.

Two hours later...

The major was at the door. We were all dressed and the women were all crying. I wasn´t sure if I could say to Miku that I would be back. I wished, that we all would be back together, in one piece.

I wanted to make this sure.

``Alright men, get ready to go. I´m really sorry, that we have to get you involved into this too but we need everyone we can get. Even if it´s the little Len. Well... I know it´s hard for you but... Say goodbye.´´

We all said goodbye. Akaito wasn´t that tough that day. Gumi and Akaito were looking deeply in their eyes. For me it was almost impossible to look Miku straight in the eyes. Luka was just sitting in a corner, waiting for Kaito to leave. For her it was the biggest pain, what am I thinking of? It was the pain for EVERYBODY to let us go. Horrible...

Everyone said already goodbye, exept for me. Everyone was looking at me. ``Miku... I promise you, that I will come back. I make sure, that nobody die. Trust me. I leave you my dagger as a memory, if I can´t hold my promise. Sorry...´´

She didn´t said a word but cried and hugged me one last time, then she broke down. The major took me at my shoulder. I came with him, the other girls were helping Miku up. It was the hardest day in my life.

25 Minutes of driving later...

We arrived at the airport of the military. Some soldiers were kept in japan for it´s defence. The major told us to get out and stand still in one row. We all were asked, what kind of weapon we wanted, except for Len and Nero, they both got a hand-grenade, a small trench knife, a small handgun and a submachine gun. The major started with Akaito. He went for a light machine gun, next one was Kaito. Kaito choosed a rocket launcher, a PDW and C4.

The next one was Mikuo, he took a assault rifle. We jung adults and adults got all C4. Following Mikuo, there was only my choice left.

``Well, I want a sniper rifle, basically a recon.´´

``Very well. By the way: we have like in a shooter a class system:

Kaito is a engineer, I forgot to give you your repair tool. In the emergency case, you have to repair a tank or something like this. It´s an auto repair tool so don´t worry.

Akaito! You will carry for you squad the ammo, if they don´t have any rounds left.´´

``Alright...´´

``The next one´s Mikuo. You are going to be a field medic, which means: you get all the syringes except for the one they all carry. You will heal them if they need it. Here!´´

``Kay...´´

``Now... Len and Nero. I´m sorry, that you both have to be involved in this. But... you get as a special kit a small fighting drone. Use it wisely. These things are expensive.´´

``Okay. Yes, Yes.´´

``Now to the recon. Mass, you get a movement sensor, throwable. Also a nightstalker scope and a scouting drone.´´

``Yes, sir...´´

``Good! Since you got your equipment, let´s go to the plane. Oh, wait! Before I forget it, I´ll be your squad leader. You all are in one team with the US soldiers and japanese soldiers, who would´ve guessed it? But! We have to stay together all the time. Never forget this. Also: Nobody is allowed to be left back, got it?´´

We all answered ``Yes, Sir!´´

``Good. Let´s go! We´re flying directly to china. There´s the main issue. Don´t shoot the civilians there. Also, don´t question the squad leader. That´s all.´´

``Okay.´´

We went to our plane now. It would be a short flight because our target was to conquer the chinese coast, but only the south.

After the flight...

``Okay, let´s get out. We´re there. *sigh* I wish we all didn´t needed to be here... Stupid russians and chinese! They went crazy! Anyways... Let´s go.´´

We followed him directly. First we went to the commanding officer, General Keller. He´s a american. Our squad leader was talking to him and said us, that we were allowed to go and check everything out.

``Hey Mass?´´ The others started a camp fire.

``Yes, Kaito?´´

``I wanna go home... I already miss it... and Luka...´´

``I miss home too but we have to be here. Let´s hope, that we don´t need to go to the frontlines. It would be much worse.´´

``Yep. I agree. Hey, let´s talk to some of our allies. I want to know with who I´m fighting with.´´

``Good idea. Hah! Actually funny if you look back to the second world war... we were fighting against each other and now we fight hand in hand...´´

``Yeah... Hey, there´s a private, like us! Hey, you there!´´ Kaito spoke perfect english, like me.

``Huh? Oh a japanese private. What´s it?´´

``Nothing. Just want to chat a bit.´´

``Oh, okay! It´s actually nice to meet someone from a another country. My family actually deasn´t have enough money to travel... I joined the army to get out of the states for at least once in my life. My wife made a drama as I had to leave... I miss them... How about you? I know that your squad is full with vocaloids. … Oh... Where are my manners... I´m Private Steve Hellenbourgh. And you?´´

I started ``Well, nice to meet you, Steve. I´m Mass. Mass Hatsune. And yes, we miss home and family too.´´

``And I´m Kaito. I wish I could be with my girlfriend right now... Damn I miss Luka a lot...´´

``Get used to it... Sorry... didn´t ment to be rude but... It´s like it is! You have to get used to this feeling. I´m here for two weeks now and luckily they didn´t attack us yet, well would be a bad decision.´´

``Huh? Why? This camp is in the open!´´

``Yes but on the sea we have like five cruisers. There new ones with a special sea stealth. Only if you know their position you can find them.´´

``Wow. Typical US, right?´´ We laughed all, even the US Soldier Steve.

``True!´´

At the same moment our major came out ``Stand still soldiers! We have our briefing. Sadly we´re at the front I´m sorry. But Keller lost too many men at the front. He said that it was only fair if we would send our men out now. I can understand him. Also it´s going to be a test for you to find out you skills at the battlefield. By the way, we have to search for a troop that is missing.´´

Silence.

``Okay! Let´s go!´´

Steve looked at us and saluted at us, We held our hands up and kept going.

In Zhuhai...

We arrived in Zhuhai. It was completely silent here, only the rain. Suddenly we heard a american voice screaming and fast footsteps behind him.

``Sir, should we shoot?´´

``No.´´

``WHAT?!´´ We were whispering.

``No, only Mass. He has got a silencer and a sniper rifle. Save this life.´´

I nodded and got up. I aimed and saw a russian soldier running behind him, he had a knife out. Seemed like the russian hadn´t any ammo left. Also he was alone. I got him in my cross hair and pulled the trigger. A clear shot.

``Dead. I killed him.´´

``Good work. Let´s get the american aided. I got regular medical equipment with me. HEY, YOU THERE! OVER HERE!´´

The american saw us and ran to us. He instantly broke down as he stopped at our position but got up just a second later.

``T-thank you for saving me! I´m corporal Hankins. My squad was killed after we got a data base with information's out of their HQ. It went perfectly until one russian saw us. We ran and... and... everyone was dead! Then I ran. I just saw one russian behind me, he was chasing me with a knife! And and... he forgot his guns... Thank you... I was almost at my limit... I´m heading now back to the outpost.´´

``We come with you. It was our mission to get you back. Sadly everyone´s dead. Well... At least one´s alive. Do you feel oka, soldier?´´

``Me? Yes, Yes... I`m fine. Just shocked and scared. But fine! Let´s go. I know a shortcut.´´

We went back to the base.

Two weeks later...

``Mass, come on! We have to go.´´

``Yes, wait. I´ll just finish these last lines, Len.´´

``Okay, I´ll be waiting.´´

I wrote some letters to Miku every day. She responded happily everyday. I still had hope, even after the bomb attack of the chinese bombers. Luckily everyone survived because the pilots were bad at aiming. Today´s mission was: We conquer Zhuhai. Then the chinese would leave the war. Hopefully. Their main army was stationed there with some spetznas units.

I finished the letter and gave it to the postman and went to my squad. Everyone nodded and we got in the rows. The capture army was with 2000 men. It must be enough. Still one hundred were left to protect the outpost.

In Zhuhai... again...

It was a hard fight. Many good men died today. It was horrible. I hated the war but we managed to conquer the city and kill at least 94% of the chinese army.

Also it came like General Keller thought. The chinese left the war but we still kept the city untill russia was beaten but this wasn´t japans deal anymore. America and japan had a contract, that only the special forces of japan had to come with to russia. A direct attack with americas army, japans special forces and a lot of european soldiers. From every country the half of their army.

Our last thing to do was: Getting home. But first we got the american Medal of Honor and the japanese Medal of Honor. Everyone of the japanese soldiers were now heroes in our country. And our major even told us the percentage of the surviving japanese soldiers: 97%! It was good to hear that.

In japan, we vocaloids were the biggest heroes. We even got in TV!

The TV crew filmed the soldiers at the arrival.

TV moderator: ``And here are the biggest heroes! The pride of our country: the vocaloids! But... Isn´t there one missing?´´

I got out of the plane later than the others. I was asleep. I got out now. The moderator hadn´t noticed me yet. I wanted to make it interesting.

``Well, there´s one missing as I said but... Where´s Mass Hatsune?´´

At the same moment, Dream Maiko´s POV

``Uh-Oh...´´

Luka came ``What´s it?´´

``Mass is missing!´´ I whispered.

Luka whispered back ``Oh nooo... what are we going to tell Miku?´´

Miku stood in front of us now ``Telling me what?´´

``Shit... Okay, well then... Miku, your brother didn´t make it.´´

``You´re kidding right? Please tell me, you´re kidding!´´

``No, sorry sweetheart... I´m sorry...´´ She began crying.

Back to Mass...

I went into the screen and was completely relaxed ``Hey, did I miss something while I was asleep?´´

``AAAAH! There he is! The great Sergeant Mass Hatsune! Mister Hatsune, what do you have to say about the war?´´

``Fuck it. War is horrible. I hated every single second of it. I saw too many people die. I just want to get home to my sister. That´s all!´´

``Wow, great words! And wise one´s! Okay, these were the special news!´´

Back to Meiko...

We turned the TV off and tried our best to calm Miku down. Her heart was broken now and she was completely down, also my shoulder was wetted.

Back to Mass...

We went off to our truck and got in. The weapons of us and our uniforms were away now. Actually we were allowed to keep the uniforms and our officer uniforms. We drove home.

At home we got out and saluted in front of our ex squad leader.

I rung the doorbell. It was Luka who opened, not as I expected.

She was taking a deep breath as she saw me and gave me a hug and said ``We thought you were dead! You wasn´t there at the interview!´´

``Errr... first: Hi! Second: I was there but later. I was still sleeping in the plane.´´

``Ohhhh! Okay! I think Miku will be happy to see you. She think, you´re dead. Also, where´s Kaito?´´

``In front of you, baby!´´

``Kaito! Aaaaah! I missed you!´´ Both began hugging and kissing, I went inside. Meiko looked at me with open eyes but I gave her a sign not to freak out and let me handle this. I went next to the crying Miku. I took her in my arms. She wasn´t paying attention to this.

``Shhh Shhh... It´s alright. I´m here. No need to cry! My sister and girlfriend is not allowed to cry today!´´

She instantly looked up to me, took a moment and hugged me as strong as she could.

``I thought you were dead!´´

``The news don´t tell the truth every time. I got there later, honey.´´

``I´m happy.´´ We kissed and hugged. We were heroes now.

Mass´s POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Miku was holding me tight. So cute an innocent and sexy... I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep again.

At the morning I felt Miku kissing me and stroking my cheeks.

``Mmmmorning, sweety!´´ She giggled

``Morning! Have you slept well? I couldn´t let go of you at night... Sorry if it was a bit too cuddly...´´

``It was great actually. But I dreamed something very weird.´´

``Really? I´m listening to you!´´ I realized now that she was already naked and that she already ad taken my underpants off but I didn´t questioned it.

She listened carefully to my story.

``Wow... You have a living fantasy, brother... But I actually found it to be interesting. But before you say anything: Let´s take a bath together! I already prepared us! Tihihi!´´ she giggled

``I see. Okay, let´s go!´´

So the day went on.

**A short chapter, huh? Sorry. Really. But instead of getting new inspiration, I decided to use the last week for playing video games with friends. Also I will only write at one or two random days every week now a chapter because it´s a bit too much for me. I still have school and the next school year I will need my time. High school education (in germany Abitur) and so on. **

**Also I hope you still like my story so far. I will try my best to not write any bullshit. Love ya guys \(^-^)/ 3**

**- Mass**


End file.
